let you go
by azure d'bee
Summary: Disaat Sakura mulai bisa menerima Kakashi -suaminya perlahan didalam hatinya kenapa sosok itu datang kembali? akankah Sakura mampu mempertahankan benih cintanya dengan Kakashi dari terpaan badai yang bernama Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1 Melepaskanmu

_**Melepaskanmu tak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjalankan hidupku meski tanpamu karena dengan cara seperti itulah aku bisa mencintaimu.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine, #walau ngarepnya bisa jadi milik saya **___

Sakura POV

"Ayo pergi jalan-jalan bersamaku." Aku menggamit tangan Sasuke manja. Berusaha bersikap ceria sewajar mungkin, tapi ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang membeku merupakan balasan yang kuterima. Terlihat mata onyx itu penuh kesedihan.

"Aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku yang terakhir." Aku memohonnya dengan sangat. Mengeratkan genggaman tanganku di lengan pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang mengisi hariku genap tiga tahun ini.

"Sakura—" Suara Sasuke menggantung. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untuknya karena ekspresi wajah yang biasa datar itu menunjukkannya.

"Tolong berikan aku sedikit kenangan manis Sasuke-kun, karena aku tahu kau akan memutuskanku segera." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan tangis.

_Sasuke akan memutuskanku bukan karena dia tidak mencintaiku tapi karena dia adalah pria yang sangat baik. _

Aku berulang kali menggaungkan kalimat itu diotakku, menganggapnya seolah mantra yang akan mampu menghapuskan rasa sakit yang menusukku sekarang.

Sasuke POV

Aku berjalan di pusat ibu kota yang sangat ramai, begitu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang didepanku. Terlihat disebelah kananku sekumpulan orang yang sibuk menikmati secangkir kopi mereka dikedai . jika aku mengedarkan mataku kesebelah kiri terlihat gadis-gadis belia yang membentuk lingkaran dengan entah apa dipusatnya. Terdengar juga dibelakangku suara wanita yang sahut menyahut dengan suara pria disampingnya, yang baru kuketahui ternyata mereka sibuk dengan telepon genggam mereka tidak peduli dengan segala kehidupan metropolitan ini, karena otakku telah terpenuhi dengan rencana indah yang akan aku lewati beberapa jam lagi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang akan sangat bersejarah dihidupku. Bukan karena aku mendapatkan lotere dan mendadak kaya atau menjadi sebuah pangeran kesiangan. Hari yang membuatku menyinggungkan senyum simpulku sepanjang hari. Kebahagian seperti menguasai seluruh udara yang kuhirup,karena aku tahu hari ini aku akan memilikinya seutuhnya.

Aku menggenggam erat kotak merah hati kecil ditanganku dan membuka tutupnya perlahan untuk kembali terpukau dengan keindahan kilauan permata itu. Bukan barang yang mahal kuakui, tapi lingkaran logam platina ini merupakan hasil jerih payahku selama tiga tahun belakangan. Sebuah benda suci yang akan menjadi symbol kesetianku bersama gadis merah jambu itu.

"Sakura.." hatiku bergelora hanya dengan membisikkan namanya, betapa keceriaan gadis bermata emerald itu telah mengisi hatiku penuh. Karena terlalu fokus dengan cincin dijariku aku tidak menyiapkan diri ketika seorang pria berlari menabrakku dan membuat tubuhku terjatuh kebelakang. Bokongku yang membentur lantai keras menimbulkan bunyi yang keras tapi tidak cukup keras untuk menghentikan pria aneh yang menabrakku karena dia tetap melanjutkan memacu kaki-kaki panjangnya menjauhiku.

Aku bangun dengan sedikit meringis dan membersihkan celana pendek putihku yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi.

"Huh—" aku berusaha menekan gejolak emosiku yang telah sampai ubun-ubun karena teringat kebahagian apa yang sedang menantiku.

Hari ini secara resmi aku akan melamar Sakura menjadikannya sepenuhnya milikku. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk melihat kembali cincin yang kupegang sedari tadi dan seketika nafasku berhenti karena aku tidak menemukan kilauan indah yang kucari.

Aku berjongkok dan mulai mengedarkan mataku kesekitar tempatku jatuh tadi, mengamati tiap incinya tanpa terlewat tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan cincin itu tersembunyi dengan indra sentuhku.

Tapi nihil.

Cincin itu tidak ada dimanapun, bahkan aku menempelkan wajah putihku ke aspal yang panas hanya untuk memastikan cincin itu tidak tergeletak dibawah tong sampah yang mulai meneteskan cairan baunya dihadapanku.

aku mulai gusar, nafasku memburu cepat seiring dengan gerakan dadaku yang naik turun secara intens. Aku mengusap peluh yang mengalir deras dari kulit kepalaku dan wajahku kembali berbinar ketika menemukan cincin platina itu tergeletak manis ditengah jalan aspal yang hitam legam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa-gesa untuk mempersempit jarakku dengan cincin itu, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menundukkan sedikit badanku untuk meraih cincin itu.

Dapat.

Lingkaran platina itu kini tergenggam erat dijari-jariku. Aku tersenyum puas dan seketika mataku membelalak seiring dengan teriakan dan tubrukan keras gadis berambut pirang yang entah berasal darimana.

Detik detik berikutnya sosok berambut pirang itu terhantam keras dengan lempengan besi dari mobil sedan yang berdecit ngilu karena pengemudinya memaksakan menginjak remnya dalam-dalam. Mataku memantulkan ketakutan.

Aku melihat sorot mata biru itu melemah dan hilang sama sekali berbarengan dengan darah segar yang mengalir deras dari keningnya.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari mobil yang berkecepatan penuh itu menyongsongku sebelum gadis pirang itu mendorongku?

Orang-orang langsung mengerumbuninya tanpa diminta, sebagian sibuk menekan lukanya dan memeriksa denyut nadi gadis pirang itu yang aku tahu pasti mulai melemah. Sebagian yang lainnya sibuk menekan tuts ponselnya yang segera tersambung dengan 911.

Aku masih terduduk lemah di pinggiran jalan, mataku masih memandangi sosok wanita yang terkulai lemah dipangkuan seorang wanita berambut indigo yang terus-menerus meneriaki sebuah nama. Meski aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya tapi ingatanku cukup bagus untuk mengingat gadis bermata perak itu adalah Hinata—salah satu sahabat Sakura. Berarti wanita berambut pirang itu adalah—

"—Ino. Kumohon kau harus bertahan." Gadis berambut indigo itu memeluk erat tubuh lemas gadis yang ternyata benar adalah Ino. Sahabat terbaik Sakura. Entah takdir macam apa yang sedang mempermainkanku sekarang.

Lamunanku mulai buyar seakan kesadaranku terpaksa kembali setelah mendengar raungan sirine ambulans yang kian mendekat. Petugas-petugas berbaju putih itu mulai sibuk menurunkan kasur lipat dan segera mengangkat tubuh gadis penuh darah itu keatas kasur dan menaikkannya kedalam ambulans. Semua dilakukan hanya dalam hitungan menit dan ambulans itu telah berjalan menjauh dengan kecepatan penuh ditandai raungan sirine yang kian mengecil.

Aku menggenggam erat cincin yang berharga itu ditanganku. Sangat berharga hingga harus mengorbankan nyawa seorang gadis yang tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku akan memperngaruhi hidupku.

Yamanaka Ino.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura POV

Aku berulang kali melirik jam mungil yang sewarna dengan rambutku untuk kesekian kalinya. Jarum itu kian bergerak mendakati angka sembilann yang artinya akan menggenapkan penantianku selama empat jam ini.

Harus kuakui Sasuke bukanlah tipekal pria yang tepat waktu tapi tak biasanya dia harus membuatku menanti selama ini tanpa kabar sedikitpun. Aku kembali melirik ponselku dan tidak menemukan satu panggilan masukpun. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali mendengarkan voice mail yang menggantikan suara dingin yang kunantikan. Aku menekan tombol merah diponselku dan kembali memanggil pelayan untuk memesan satu cangkir teh serupa dengan cangkir-cangkir teh yang telah kupesan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dimana?" aku mendesah pelan dan kembali menatap kearah pintu dengan penuh harapan sosok dingin akan segera datang dan memanjakanku dengan wangi maskulinnya.

"Permisi, apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" aku terkagetkan dengan sapaan tiba-tiba dari sebuah suara baritone. Ketika aku mendongakkan wajahku aku lebih terkejut lagi mendapati pria berambut perak berkilau yang berdiri tegak dengan kedua matanya yang heterogen menatapku.

"Bisa aku ikut duduk disini?" pria itu melirik kebangku didepanku, aku ternganga karena terbuai dengan pesonanya. Yang demi Tuhan mampu membius seluruh wanita didunia ini.

"Permisi Nona." Pria itu kembali menyuarakan suaranya yang maha indah membuai telingaku hangat. mungkin aku masih berkawan dengan mimpiku jika pria itu tidak menepuk pundakku pelan.

"A—ano, silahkan silahkan." Aku menjawabnya dengan tergagap yang disusul senyum memukau dari pria yang kini sudah terduduk rapih didepanku.

Tatapannya seakan menyapu bersih seluruh wajahku yang tanpa kupinta memerah seketika. Aku menautkan kedua tanganku untuk mengurangi sedikit ketegangan yang diciptakan oleh pesona pria dihadapanku.

"Kakashi, Hatake kakashi." Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya kedepanku,yang setelah berusaha menyadarkan diriku dari mimpi kubalas dengan menaruh tanganku canggung diatas tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura." Suaraku mencicit yang aku tahu sampai ditelinganya setelah tindakan pria itu yang membuat jantungku berhenti karena sentuhan lembut basah dipunggung tanganku yang berasal dari bibir tipisnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura." Pria itu tersenyum tulus dan membuatku kian meleleh seirama dengan lilin-lilin beraneka warna yang menjadi dekorasi sekaligus latar dibelakangku.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aku terbangun oleh hembusan nafas yang teratur di wajahku, wangi masukulin menyerebak memaksa masuk memenuhi indra penciumanku, aku membuka mataku perlahan karena rasa sakit yang menusuk kepalaku begitu menghambat syarafku dalam menggerakan kelopak mataku.

Tanganku reflex menekan-nekan kepalaku yang pening, dari hembusan nafasku tercium bau alcohol yang menyengat.

Kami-sama apa aku mabuk?

Aku melempar pandanganku kesekitar kamar yang bernuansa putih ini, dengan lemari kayu yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari tempatku merebahkan tubuhku,sebuah ranjang berukuran king yang sama dengan benda lainnya diruangan ini. Berwarna putih.

Tunggu dulu, putih?

Seingatku kamarku bernuansa pink senada dengan warna rambut favoritku.

Aku merasakan berat didadaku, membuatku agak sulit bernafas. Dan seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong aku langsung bangun mendudukan tubuhku dan menarik selimut keatas untuk menutupi bagian dadaku yang demi Kami-sama tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil melempar jauh tangan yang entah sejak kapan telah bertengger manis diatas dadaku.

Pria disampingku mengulat dan perlahan menampakkan sepasang mata berbeda warna itu padaku, menatapku dan mulai tersenyum manis padaku.

"Selamat pagi Sakura." Pria berambut perak itu bangun dan mengecup pelan keningku yang membuat wajahku panas terbakar. aku menggelengkan wajahku secara kuat untuk merontokkan pesonanya yang pagi-pagi saja sudah Ia tebarkan.

"Kakashi! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada—ada dimana aku?" aku merapatkan selimut itu agar makin menempel ditubuhku menutupi sebanyak mungkin bagian tubuhku yang mulai dinikmati mata nakal miliki kakashi.

"Kau tidak ingat sama sekali _Sakuraku_?" terdapat penekanan pada namaku yang diucapkan Kakashi, sakuraku? Sejak kapan aku miliknya? Aku meliriknya tajam dan nafasku langsung tertahan ditenggorokkan ketika sebuah rangkaian ingatan berjejalan diotakku.

TBC

Ya ya ya, fic saya kali ini sangatlah aneh, maklum baru newbie kan.

*readers: alasan !

Tapi saya janji d next chap akan saya perbaiki, so mind to review? Biar saya tahu kekurangan saya.

*readers : alah, bilang aja mau d review.

*0* onegai~


	2. Chapter 2 pengkhianat

Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya

Wooow~ saya seneng banget waktu liat hp saya pagi-pagi ada email masuk bilang kalo ada yang ngreview crta saya, ya ampuuun . #benjol abis digetok mamah pagi" karena bikin berisik.

Crita ini udah lama bgt saya buat, dan udah complete juga, tapi karena tiba-tiba saya terkena virus kakasaku jadi semua cerita ini saya rombak mengikuti keinginan biadab saya. Hahaha.

Makasih makasih makasih banget buat para senpai yang sudi mampir baca sekaligus ngreview, #bungkuk-bungkuk penuh hormat.

Reviewnya saya bales diakhir cerita aja ya, biar bisa langsung bacaa.

Enjoy reading~

Mind to RnR ? #again? *0*

Flash back.

Sakura POV

"Sakura, ini sudah tengah malam, kedai kopi ini sudah mau tutup. Sebaiknya aku antarkan kau pulang." Kakashi berkata tak lama setelah pelayan kedai yang melayaniku sedari tadi datang dan memberitahukan kami bahwa kini sudah mencapai jam tutup kedai. Kakashi bangun dan mengambil jasnya yang tergantung manis disamping pintu masuk kedai dan berdiri disampingku yang masih terduduk.

"Aku tidak mau pulang Kakashi." Aku menghela nafasku berat, sudah tengah malam dan Sasuke belum datang, bukan belum mungkin memang tidak akan pernah datang. Tanpa tertahankan lagi sebulir sedihku menetes pelan mengikuti lekuk wajahku dan berhenti ketika sebuah tangan halus menghapusnya.

"Ikutlah denganku." Tangan yang tadinya diwajahku kini telah berpindah menarik tanganku lembut, menaruh jasnya yang kebesaran untuk menutupi pakaianku yang sedikit terbuka malam ini. Aku melirik kekaca etalase disampingku untuk mendapat pantulan bayanganku.

Sebuah dress dengan tali spaghetti yang terikat dengan simpul dibelakang tengkukku untuk menahan agar sutra merah marun selututku tidak jatuh lolos kebawah. Dengan bagian punggungku yang tidak tertutupi apapun serta bagian dada yang rendah sehingga jika menampilkan belahan dadaku yang menantang. Sebuah dress yang sangat ingin aku perlihatkan pada sasuke yang sengaja kubeli untuk malam spesial ini,

"_Tampillah secantik mungkin, karena malam ini akan menjadi malam yang spesial untuk kita." _

Aku kembali teringat ucapan sasuke setelah mengecup keningku lembut dan berlalu. Malam yang spesial,eh?

Kau bahkan tidak datang sasuke, aku tersadar ketika kakashi memasukkan tanganku yang digenggamnya kedalam saku celananya dan membawaku berlalu dari singgasana penantianku. Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang terburu-buru,sehingga aku harus mempercepat ayunan kakiku agar tetap bisa menyeimbanginya.

"Kakashi, tunggu. Kita mau kemana?" suaraku tersenggal dengan nafasku yang tak beraturan. Kakashi melirikku sekilas dan tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun padaku melanjutkan langkahnya. Aku tahu sekali sifat seperti ini, tatapan itu seakan-akan menyuruhku diam. Aku hafal karena tatapan itupun yang sering Sasuke berikan padaku.

Sasuke.

Hatiku kembali berenyut ngilu ketika mengingat kembali sosok itu.

Mestinya aku tak perlu sesakit ini. Toh akupun telah terbiasa dengan sakit ini, sakit yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu menemani kisah cintaku bersama Sasuke. aku sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa langkah kaki pria didepanku berhenti dan aku menabrak tubuh kekarnya keras.

"Aduuh. Kakashi kau ini kenapa berhenti mendadak seperti itu?" aku mengelus-elus jidaktku yang sudah lebar dan kini memerah. Pasti jika ada ino disini dia akan sangat senang hati menertawaiku.

"Kita sudah sampai Sakura, ayo masuk." Kakashi menarik tanganku kedalam memaksaku mengikutinya masuk ketempat yang tidak pernah aku masuki sebelumnya.

Sebuah diskotik yang menggeliat ketika semua lampu kamar seorang siswi SMU sepertiku telah mati. Terdapat seorang pria yang berdiri gagah memeriksa setiap orang yang masuk ke diskotik dalam keadaan _clear_.

"Kakashi, kau datang juga. Sudah lama kau tidak mampir kemari. Wah siapa gadis cantik ini? Aku belum pernah melihat kau membawanya sebelumnya." Seorang pria dengan bekas luka dihidungnya yang berkulit coklat menyapa Kakashi akrab. Yang secara tak langsung memberitahukan bahwa Kakashi sangat sering datang ketempat seperti ini, tidak heran dengan wajah setampan dia menampakkan batang hidungnya yang mancung dan pastinya menggandeng wanita-wanita cantik korban pesonanya kemari.

"Yo. Dia adalah wanitaku malam ini." Kakashi membalasnya santai sambil mengambil jas yang sedari tadi memberiku kehangatan serta memberikannya pada pria yang menyapanya tadi. Tanpa memperhatikan tanganku yang menegang digenggamannya.

Wanitaku? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Heh Kakashi! Lepaskan. Tanganku mulai keram." Aku berteriak ditelinga Kakashi untuk menyeimbangi suara dentuman musik yangmenggema diseluruh ruangan. Kerlipan bola lampu ditengah ruangan kian meramaikan suasana, membuat setiap tubuh dinaungannya bergerak tanpa lelah.

Kakashi tidak memperdulikan keluhanku malah mengjakku kesebuah meja yang melingkar yang ditengahnya terdapat bertenders yang tengah asik menampilkan kemampuannya dalam menghomogenkan minuman. Dengan gaya berputar yang elegan pria berambut merah itu berbalik dan menuangkan cairan berwarna biru laut kesebuah gelas lalu menyodorkannya kepada Kakashi.

"Beluga, Rusian Ultra Premium Vodka spesial untuk menyambut kedatanganmu Kakashi." Pria baby face itupun melirikku dan menghadiahiku sebuah senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuatku terpukau. Kenapa begitu banyak pria menyilaukan didunia ini Kami-sama?

"Terimakasih Sasori. Tolong berikan Sakura—kau mau minum apa Sakura?" kakashi berbalik bertanya padaku, dan membuat sasori kembali menatapku. Mendapati dua tatapan maut sekaligus mungkin akan menyebabkan aku mati muda karena detak jantungku yang melewati kapasitas ini.

"A—aku mau… jus strawberry saja." Aku tersenyum manis entah ditunjukkan pada siapa dan dengan segera mendapatkan senyuman geli dari kedua pria tampan didepanku.

Aku sadar, betapa bodohnya aku memesan jus strawberry disebuah diskotik ternama di Konoha? Itu membuatku semakin terlihat konyol.

"Berikan dia soft raspberry vodka saja Sasori." Sasori dengan tanggap berbalik dan kembali menunjukkan ketangkasannya. Aku menatapnya penuh rasa kagum, mungkin berkali-kali hm,salah berjuta-juta kali aku disuguhkan keterampilannya itu aku tidak akan bosan.

"Ini khusus kubuat untuk gadis secantik dirimu Sakura." Sasori memberikan segelas yang berisikan minuman berwarna soft pink padaku, aku menghirup wanginya dan terselip wangi strawberry didalamnya.

Apapun minumannya jika terdapat essence strawberry akan baik-baik saja dimulutku, aku meneguk habis memindahkan seluruh isi gelas ke tenggorokanku. Cairan berwarna pink itu menyusuri lekuk tenggorokkanku. Tak lama kemudian rasa panas seperti kesemutan menjalari lidahku, seperti habis minum soda tapi dengan rasa panas membuntutinya.

Agak aneh, tapi justru disitu letak menariknya. Sensasi yan luar biasa itu membuatku ingin mencobanya lagi.

"Sasori-san bisakah aku minta segelas lagi?" aku bertanya malu-malu dan mendapatkan tatapan heran dari Kakashi.

"Segera datang Sakura." Sasori mengedipkan matanya dan kembali melakukan tugasnya.

"Tampaknya kau menyukai minumanmu Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum disampingku, aku hanya mengangguk lemah menyembunyikan sedalam mungkin wajahku yang sedari tadi tidak lelah memerah.

Setelah gelas itu datang padaku aku segera menengguknya, sensasi itu menjalari tubuhku lagi, membuatku ingin meneguknya lagi,lagi dan lagi.

"Sakura, hentikan. Kau sudah minum sangat banyak." Kakashi menahan tanganku yang mengarahkan pinggir gelas itu kebibirku yang merekah.

"Aah Kakashi izinkan aku minum satu gelas lagi saja." Aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku dan menunjukkan mata memelasku penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa Sakura, kau mulai mabuk." Kakashi mengambil gelas dari tanganku dan menenggaknya habis. Aku hanya bisa kecewa menatapnya.

"Kau jahat." Aku memajukan bibirku menandakan aku marah. Aku diam merajuk disamping Kakashi yang terus menatapku.

"Aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu Sakura." Kakashi menghela nafas, perlahan terdengar alunan lagu klasik yang memanjakan telinga menggantikan lagu pembakar semangat sebelumnya. Kakashi tersenyum dan menarikku berjalan kelantai dansa.

"Lagu kesukaanku, aku tidak bisa hanya diam mendengarkan lagu ini." Kakashi mendekatkan tubuhku ketubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya yang kekar kepinggangku yang ramping, aku memalingkan wajahku karena mulai merasa panas menjalari pipiku yang pastinya telah merona. Tanpa aku melihat aku tahu sepasang mata onyx itu terus menjelajahi wajahku.

"Kakashi, aku tidak bisa berdansa." Aku mulai gugup dengan jarak intens antara aku dengan Kakashi.

"Percaya saja padaku, biar aku yang membimbingmu." Kakashi mengeratkan tangannya yang telah bertengger manis di lekukan pinggangku. Aku menahan nafasku ketika dadaku bergesekan dengan dada bidang milik kakashi.

Aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Mendapati pasangan wanita dengan rambut kekuningannya terikat dua yang mengacung dibelakangnya dan pria berwajah malas yang tengah menimati suasana dengan sesekali mencuri kecupan ringan. Ada juga seorang wanita dengan kedua gelungan manis rambutnya tengah terpejam direngkuhan pria bermata perak didepannya.

Seolah ikut terhanyut dengan suasana,aku mengalungkan tangan mungilku ke leher jenjang milik kakashi. Ikut bergerak sesuai irama kakashi. Aku memberanikan diriku menatap sepasang mata yang sedari tadi tidak pernah lepas memandangku.

Mencari-cari arti dari tatapan mata itu yang kian mendekat, menyisakan jarak kasat mata antara hidung mancung kami yang telah bersentuhan. Kakashi memiringkan wajahnya mempersempit jarak dan sebelum aku bisa melakukan apa-apa terasa sentuhan lembut dibibirku.

Sentuhan lembut itu perlahan mulai berubah menjadi pagutan-pagutan ringan, mungkin karena efek soft vodka yang kuminum tadi atau karena aku memang sudah gila aku mulai memejamkan mataku mencoba menikmati kecupan dari pria yang baru aku kenal beberapa jam lalu.

Aku mencoba membalas pagutan kakashi yang mulai menuntut, ikut terlarut dalam cumbuan yang mulai mengganas, bibirku terbuka untuk memudahkan pergerakan lidah kakashi yang telah mengajak lidahku untuk menari. Menarik, menghisap, menikmati tiap inci ruang dalam bibirku.

Tangan kakashi tidak tinggal diam karena sekarang aku mulai merasa tangan itu merambat keatas dan mengelus punggungku yang terbuka. Badanku sedikit bergetar karena sentuhan jari-jari kakshi ditubuhku. Jari-jari kakashi terus menari sesuai tempo diatas kulit putih pucatku. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan itu kini bergerak menuju bagian tubuh depanku.

Jari-jari panjang kakashi mulai menyusup masuk kedalam dress sutraku, membuatku semakin bergetar ketika jari-jari itu menyentuh dua padatan milikku yang menegang.

Aku mendesah pelan didalam bibir kakashi, kakashi menarik jari-jarinya sekaligus badannya perlahan dan memberikan aku sedikit ruang untuk memenuhi paru-paruku yang menyempit karena kekurangan pasokan udara. Kakashi menatapku yang masih terengah-engah dengan tatapannya yang membuatku semakin menciut.

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya disini." kakashi menarik tanganku dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam sakunya. Mengajakku pergi meninggalkan lantai dansa yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika aku dengan sadarnya mengkhianati sasuke.

XOXO

Saatnya bales ripyuuuu~

Ichaa Hatake Youichi : iyaa, saya bikin dua senpai, yang rate T sih, asalnya pngen djadiin oneshot aja tapi trnyata kpnjangan,hehe. Dua-duanya saya bikin Kakasaku, karena saya lagi kecantol bnget ama Kakashi, dan ga rela dia di pasangin ama cewe laen selain mungkin fic-fic saya selanjutnya masih akan pairing kakasaku. Masalah rate M saya juga sebenernya suka, tapi masih blushing sndri gmna gtu wktu bkinnya, jadi maaf bgt kalo pilihan diksi yang saya gunakan masih sangat culun, onegai ya senpai ^^

Tabita Pinkybunny : kecepatan yaaa? Abis saya suka membabi buta gitu kalo bkin crita, Heem, saya berusah perbaiki di chap ini senpai. Apa sudah lebih baik? #senyum-senyum gaze

Cherrysakusasu : waaah, kamu suka pairing sakusasu yaa? Gomen, saya bikin sasu ama saku putus disini. #dapet deathglare dari senpai. Abis disini saya butuh 2nd man untuk klanjutan crta ini, dan saya memilih sasuke dee~ , knpa putus? Nanti di next chap saya akan bahas, hehe ^^

Sekali lagi makasih banget buat para senpai yang udah ngasih saya ripyuu yang bikin smngat saya menggelora untuk melanjutkan fic ini, arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3 terhanyut

Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :(

Uwooow~

Lagi dan lagi saya sangat bahagia mendapatkan perhatian dari kalian melewati Review. ~(.)~

Seperti kmarin saya bales ripyuunya d akhr crta yaa :)

Masalah update yang cepet ini dikarenakan saya seorang mahasiswi yang gabut, tugas-tugas yang blum trlalu bnyak ngasih saya waktu luang untuk bermanja ria sama leppiku. Hehe dengan kuota modem yang msih bnyak juga mnjadikan saya membabi buta mengupdate fics saya.

That's all I wanna say, mind to RnR ?

happy reading :D

_Porche Techart Cayman_ putih yang kutumpangi melambat untuk memasuki sebuah gerbang putih yang tinggi menjulang dengan angkuhnya. Perlahan gerbang itu terbuka secara otomatis dan mempersilahkan Kakashi menjalankan kembali _Cayman_nya dan memarkirkannya manis didepan sebuah rumah bernuansa klasik putih yang berdiri megah.

Kakashi segera turun dan berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu disampingku perlahan dan membantuku bangun dari _Cayman_nya yang memang sedikit lebih rendah dari standar mobil biasanya. Aku hanya bisa terpukau memandang keindahan yang tersuguhkan secara cuma-cuma untukku. Hamparan rumput hijau yang tak berujung tertimpa cahaya redup dari lampu-lampu taman yang tersusun secara teratur,bunga-bunga yang aku tidak terlalu jelas warnanya karena kegelapan malam tapi aku yakin pasti akan sangat indah dipagi hari turut serta mewarnai taman indah itu, serta terdapat sebuah air mancur yang terkadang berubah warna dikarenakan perubahan nyala lampu didasar kolam.

Indah.

Elegan.

"Tidak usah berekspresi secara berlebihan seperti itu Sakura. Ayo masuk." Kakashi tersenyum geli melihat bibir bawahku yang terus terbuka, aku sangat terpesona.

Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap biasa saja jika aku melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku hanyalah gadis SMU yang berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Ayahku memiliki sebuah perusahaan kecil yang bergerak dibidang konstruksi. Penghasilannya hanyalah cukup membuatku hidup berkecukupan, tanpa kekurangan apapun dan tanpa kelebihan apapun.

Apa aku salah begitu bahagia melihat sebuah rumah—jika tidak ingin disebut istana yang serupa dengan apa yang aku khayalkan setiap kali habis membaca dongeng sebelum tidur ketika aku masih kecil dulu. Aku menatap sinis kearah Kakashi yang segera menarik tanganku mendekati sebuah pintu kayu besar dengan engsel berwarna keperakan yang segera terbuka ketika Kakashi mendorongnya kedepan.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa biasa melihat benda-benda indah yang terpampang dihadapanku. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan satu set sofa berwarna putih yang terletak manis ditengah ruangan seolah-olah mengajakku untuk melepas penat diatasnya.

Tak luput dari pandanganku lemari kaca dipojok ruangan yang berisikan miniatur-miniatur dari berbagai kendaraan mewah—yang aku tidak terlalu tahu apa saja namanya dan yang paling menonjol diantara yang lainnya sepertinya pernah kulihat. Ah iya, itu mobil yang kunaiki tadi.

Aku mengedarkan mataku kesebelah kanan dan terdapat sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah merasakan kehangatan dari selimut coklat keemasan yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka, saling berbagi cinta dengan kecupan ringan dari sang pria dipipi lembut sang wanita yang mengalungkan tangannya dileher jenjang sang pria yang berada diatasnya.

"The kiss. Dibuat oleh Gustav Klimt pada tahun 1907." Kakashi bergabung bersamaku menikmati lukisan maha indah dihadapanku. Aku menatap pria disampingku dan tersenyum ringan.

"Gustav Klimt sangatlah mampu mengekspresikan cintanya disetiap lukisannya. Goresan kuasnya seolah mampu membuatku merasakan kehangatannya. The Perfect Kiss." Aku memang menyukai dunia seni lukis, aku jatuh hati pada lukisan setelah melihat lukisan Claude Monet yang menggambarkan sebuah keindahan taman yang tidak pernah berubah, Corner of the Garden at Montgeron. Aku sangat menyukai kisah dibalik lukisan itu. Sebuah cinta yang tidak akan berubah,aku percaya jika aku dapat melihat taman itu kebahagian akan datang padaku.

"Kau mau minum apa Sakura? Sayangnya aku tidak punya jus strawberry dirumahku." Kakashi membuyarkan lamunanku sambil tersenyum geli mengingatkan kekonyolanku sewaktu di bar tadi.

"Sepertinya air mineral saja sudah cukup." Aku tersenyum, setelah apa yang kuminum tadi aku mulai merasakan kesat ditenggorokanku. Kakashi berlalu dengan sebelumnya mempersilahkan aku duduk dirangkaian sofa putih didepanku. Aku merasakan kenyamanan menyambutku seketika, barang mahal selalu menyenangkan bukan?

Tak lama Kakashi kembali dengan dua botol ukuran sedang air mineral dan memberikannya satu padaku yang sebelumnya telah ia bukakan tutupnya.

"Terimakasih." Aku menerimanya dan segera meneguk setengah dari isi botol mengalirkan air mineral itu untuk menyusuri kerongkonganku. Menghapuskan jejak vodka dirongga bibirku.

"Sakura ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Kakashi menaruh botol air mineralnya yang telah kosong dimeja kaca didepannya. Mengatur posisi senyaman mungkin disampingku.

"Apa itu Kakashi?" aku memiringkan dudukku agar bisa melihat wajahnya lurus.

"Kau sedang menunggu siapa waktu di kedai tadi?"

Deg.

Ini bukanlah sebuah topik yang sedang ingin aku bicarakan,tidak untuk sekarang. aku meremas pelan jari-jari mungilku. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Kakashi yang meminta jawaban dariku.

"A—ano, aku tadi sedang menunggu pacarku." Aku menjawabnya ragu, tak yakin apa aku masih pantas mengatakan Sasuke milikku dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang—bersama seorang pria asing duduk disofanya yang nyaman tengah malam.

"Lelaki yang suka membuat wanitanya menunggu, eh?" perkataan Kakashi lagi-lagi menusukku telak.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa,sebaiknya kau diam saja." Suaraku terdengar seperti desisan ditelingaku.

"Kau sepertinya wanita yang suka menunggu suatu yang sia-sia." Kakashi mengatakan itu semua dengan santai, seolah-olah itu hanyalah perkataan biasa tanpa peduli tubuhku yang tersentak disampingnya.

Aku tahu, aku hanyalah wanita yang selalu menunggu hanya untuk mendapatkan kekecewaan. Tapi aku masih berharap, suatu saat dari bibir tipis itu akan terucap kata _aku mencintaimu_ hingga pengorbananku selama ini tidak percuma.

aku mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha menghilangkan genangan air di mataku. Aku tidak ingin menangis. Aku tidak boleh menangis.

"Untuk apa terus menunggu pria seperti itu?"

Aku terdiam. Berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisku.

"Apakah kau gadis yang suka menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Tidak lelah?"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk mencegah tetesan itu menjatuhi pipiku.

"Menyerah sajalah kau ti—."

"—Cukup! Hentikan Kakashi! Kumohon hentikan." Aku menutup telingaku, hatiku tidak mampu lagi mendengar perkataan Kakashi yang aku tidak bisa mencari celah untuk membantahnya—semuanya benar.

"Aku mencintainya,aku tidak akan lelah menunggunya meski dia hanya terus menyakitiku. Aku memang gadis yang suka menyakiti diriku sendiri. Puas?" aku berteriak, aku kehilangan kendaliku. Aku mulai menangis, melepaskan segala gejolak jiwa yang sedari tadi berusaha aku tenangkan.

Kakashi memegang kedua tanganku yang masih menutupi telingaku perlahan menariknya dan menggenggamnya. Aku menatap wajahnya, tidak percaya melihat sebuah senyuman melengkung indah disudut bibirnya.

"Ya, aku puas. Karena aku berhasil membuatmu melepaskan segala kesedihanmu Sakura." Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga hembusan nafasnya menyapu wajahku. aku akhirnya memejamkan mataku menanti dengan gugup.

Aku tersentak, sentuhan lembut itu bukan mendarat di bibirku—seperti yang kukira sebelumnya, melainkan di pipiku yang baru kuketahui ternyata Kakashi menghapus air mataku dengan bibirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku membuka mataku perlahan, mendapati sepasang mata onyx itu memandangku lembut. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasa—

—dihargai.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemah, meski sudah menangis tadi tapi masih saja hatiku berdenyut sakit. Seperti masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Bagian ini masih sakit Kakashi, membuatku sesak dan sulit bernafas." Aku meremas erat dress yang menutupi dadaku. Berharap dengan seperti itu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang walau sedikit.

Secara tiba-tiba Kakashi mendorong tubuhku untuk tertidur diatas sofa, menindih tubuhku dengan berat tubuhnya.

Kakashi menarik tanganku yang masih meremas dress depanku dan menaruhnya disamping tubuhku. Tangan kanannya merengkuh pipiku hangat, mengelusnya lembut menghilangkan keteganganku. Jari-jari kirinya membelai lembut leher putihku dan mulai turun menyentuh belahanku.

Badanku seperti tersengat, tubuhku meremang hanya karena sentuhan ringan jari-jari lembut Kakashi. Perlahan Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya didadaku—membuatku kembali bergetar.

"Kau tahu didalam saliva terdapat enzim yang membantu mengurangi rasa sakit dalam penyembuhan sebuah luka." Tak lama sentuhan lidah Kakashi yang berpori kasar menjelajahi belahan dadaku, bagian atas gundukanku. Dengan gerakan cepat Kakashi menarik simpul tali dibelakang tengkukku dan menarik kebawah dress merah marunku yang sekarang tidak menutupi bagian atas tubuhku.

"Kakashi apa yang kau laku—" suaraku tercekat ditenggorokan ketika sentuhan itu kini mencapai puncak bukitku yang makin lama makin menegang. Aku mendongakkan wajahku keatas yang malah membuat Kakashi semakin leluasa menikmati tubuh atasku.

Tangan Kakashi yang tadi dileherku kini telah berpindah ke atas dadaku, merabanya lembut yang seiring pertambahan waktu menjadi remasan pelan yang membuat peluh mulai membasahi tubuhku. Tanpa sadar desahanku mulai menggema dibibirku.

Kakashi tiba-tiba menarik kepalanya, menatapku dengan jeli. Membuatku terpaksa harus berhenti terhanyut akan kenikmatan yang sedari tadi Kakashi berikan.

"Apa sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Kakashi membelai kepalaku, menyingkirkan poni halusku dan menyelipkannya dibelakang telingaku.

"Belum Kakashi. Kumohon jangan berhenti—" kalimatku menggantung, terlalu maku untuk melanjutkannya. aku tahu ini salah, tapi dengan seperti itu aku bisa melupakan kesakitanku, melupakan sejenak sosok dingin berambut raven itu.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau." Kakashi mengangkat tubuhku,merapatkan tubuhku ke dada bidangnya dan berjalan santai menuju sebuah ruangan yang lagi-lagi bernuansa putih, mungkin warna putih adalah warna kesukaannya.

Entahlah, fikiranku sudah tidak bisa mencerna apa-apa lagi. sekarang yang ada di otakku hanyalah sosok pria berambut perak yang tengah menidurkanku disebuah kasur berukuran king. Tangan-tangannya yang mulai membelaiku,menari diatas kulitku memberikanku sentuhan-sentuhan yang menggetarkan.

Mata onyx itu tak pernah lepas memandangku, memberikanku kenikamatan hanya dengan tatapannya. Kakashi mulai menjelajahi kembali tubuhku yang entah sejak kapan sudah polos tanpa busana dengan lidahnya dan jari-jarinya. Membuatku semakin terbuai akan pesonanya.

Tubuh saling bergesekan berbagi kehangatan, aku tak hentinya mendesah merespon setiap gerakan Kakashi.

"Sakura—" Kakashi memanggil namaku mesra ditelingaku, bahkan suaranya saja mampu membawaku terbang ke angkasa. Jari-jari itu kini telah bergerilya dibagian bawah tubuhku, memasuki dimensi terlarangku. Terus masuk seperti ingin mendapatkan ujung dan itu membuatku kian bergerak gelisah, dadaku kian turun naik dengan cepat saat sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku memaksa untuk keluar.

"Aaaah—" seiring dengan teriakkan tertahanku pertahananku pun gugurlah sudah. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang berantakan, berusaha memucatkan kembali wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah.

Kakashi tersenyum, menarik kembali jari-jarinya yang telah basah. Ia berdiri dan membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya, terlihat pahatan tubuh yang sempurna dengan peluh melumasinya. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat tubuh polos Kakashi yang sangat menggiurkan. Cerminan tubuh pria dewasa yang terkadang terselip di rangkaian mimpi indahku tentang sasuke.

Kakashi kembali menindihku, pertama kalinya kulit-kulit kami bersentuhan secara langsung, bergesekan, memuaskan hasrat satu sama lain.

Sensasi ajaib kurasakan ketika sebuah benda pintul mencoba memasuki kembali dimensi terlarangku, berusaha mengoyak selaput yang menghalanginya. Terus menerobos masuk meski aku terus menjerit menahan ngilu dibagian bawah tubuhku.

Kakashi menghentikannya ketika benda itu telah mencapai batas kapasitas panjangnya. Kakashi mengatur nafasnya dan memberikan aku waktu untuk mulai menerima kehadiran benda asing itu ditubuhku.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura, aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku." Kakashi mengecup keningku pelan dan segera memulai pergerakan pinggulnya, memasuki dan menjauhi tubuhku secara intens. Aku hanya bisa mendesah mengikuti irama Kakashi.

Butiran pasir waktu seakan berjalan sangat cepat ketika kenikmatan menguasai tubuhku, aku telah mencapai puncakku entah keberapa kalinya sementara Kakashi masih dengan perkasanya bergerak lihai diatasku. Tidak ada yang bersuara, baik aku maupun Kakashi telah tenggelam didunia kami tanpa ingin mengusiknya. Hanya terdengar deritan kasur akibat pergerakan kami yang menyeimbangi suara jangkrik yang riuh saling bersautan diluar kamar.

"Sakura—" Kakashi membenamkan wajahnya disamping tengkukku sambil terdengar lenguhan tertahan dari Kakashi. Sepertinya Kakashi akan mencapai puncaknya terlihat dari gerakan benda dibagian tubuh bawahku yang kian cepat memasuki ruangku makin dalam.

Tak kuat dengan gesekan yang ditimbulkan dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku mencapai titik maksimum kepuasanku, badanku tergolek lemas dibarengi dengan luapan energi Kakashi yang memenuhiku.

"Terimakasih Sakura." Kakashi mengecup bibirku pelan penuh cinta dan merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku. Tangan kekarnya menarik tubuh lelahku kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya membuat kantuk segera menderaku.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Lamat-lamat aku mendengar suara tulus Kakashi entah nyata atau hanya sekedar mimpi karena aku telah menemukan diriku terlelap dipeluknya.

TBC

Kyaaaa~

chap ini saya buat sedikit lebih panjang, karena tanggung bgt ngcut-nya kalo saya samain panjangny dgn chap sblumnya, hehe

Saya akuin ini chap tersulit yang pernah saya bkin, karena ga bisa leluasa membeberkan adegan rate M saya membuatnya sperti ini T.T mohon maaf jika ada yang kecewa, but I've tried my best. Gomen~

Saatnya bles ripyuuuuw.

**Rizu Hatake-hime : pecinta kakasaku juga kah? Yeeee . #loncat kegirangan. Alurnya ngbingungin ya? Gomen~ saya masih newbie jadi masih agak ngaco bkinnya, saya akan perbaiki ehehe. **

**Jeremy de Hongki : kamu suka hongki FT island bukan? #baca nama hongki langsung nyimpuling gtu, hehehe, iya nih ngetiknya cepet-cepet dan saya ga teliti baca ulang , maaaf :( nglanjutinnya gmna yaaa~ haha udah ada si endingnya tapi ga seru doong saya kasih tahu skrang? Keep read and review my fics yaa~ #ngarep banget**

**Mukhamad hatake : Kakashi ga mesum kok, cuman sedikit genit aja, ahhaa #sama aja dodong . :D**

**winter sky blossom : salam kenal juga senpai #nari hula-hula (lho!) hem, masalh itu ntar saya jelasin d next chap, hehe karna chap yg ini saya fokus k kakasaku :)) Kakashi gak akan saya buat jahat kok, ga tegaaa. Huhuhu **

**terimakasih , terimakasih semuanyaaaa~ **

**#dadah-dadah kayak miss universe .**


	4. Chapter 4 lupakan

Just another chapter update! :))

Karena saya orang yang tergantung mood jadi saya bles reviewnya diawal yaa~ hehe

#ditendang readers karena seenaknya.

_**Ichaa Hatake Youichi : Ichaa-san jangan terbang, kembaaliii lah. #narik-narik sepatunya , kenapa g coba bkin aja Ichaa-san? #sekarang manggilnya Ichaa-san, ababilnya saya kambuh. Waaaw terimakashi bnget , hontou ni arigatou, thankyou so much udah ngasih semngat buat saya. My big XOXO for u Ichaa-san :DD**_

_**Jeremy de Hongki : suka sama yang berbau-bau korea dooong sama kayak sayaa~ hihiihi, pokoknya kalo ada yang ganteng kinclong yummy mau darimanapun pasti saya kejar deh, haha #ngaco. Syukurlah kalo saya mulai membaik, ga percuma abis dari kampus lngsung pol-polan depan leepii :DD Happy ending? Hemmm gmna ya~ #sok misterius.**_

_**Tabita Pinkybunny : adegan lemon itu apa yaaa? Hahaa aduh maklum saya newbie jadi blum trlalu tahu istilah-istilah FFn :DD tapi kalo itu bagus saya seneng bangeeet #loncat-loncat kgirangan. Iya, jadi mesti login dulu baru bsa ripyuu, karena saya pngen bsa liat profil trus baca crtanya juga. Hehehe makanya buatlah akuun para readers yg blum ! trus ripyu crta saya deeh #mksa sambil ngarep.**_

_**Rizu Hatake-hime : betulkah sudah paham? Asiiiik ~(.)~ . sayapun makin cinta pada Kakashi, kita bagi dua yuuuk Kakashinya hahaha #ngarang**_

_**Ichikawa Hikaru : Hello juga Ichikawa-san :)) . yeeeey trimakasih telah sudi mampir mmberikan saya review #mata berbinar-binar. Sbenernya ini terinspirasi waktu saya lagi ngjatuhin gelang dari pacar saya gituu d pnggir jalan #lagi ngambek crtanya, udah gtu pacar saya yg ngambilin gelang itu eh malah kserempet motor dia #huhu jadi mrasa brsalah nginget itu lagi. maaf yaa hubby T.T# trus bukannya nolongin dia saya malah jadi kpikiran crta ini deeh, haha #devil mode on# masalah komik Moe Kare-nya saya kebetulan blum baca juga, karena suka sama genre komik yg ad supranatural,tragedy atau yg brbau hal non logic gtuu jadi kalo pure romance saya kurang suka. #ngmong apa sih saya# tapi nanti saya coba baca deh Moe Kare-nya , makasih bnget ya infonya Ichikawa-san :DD XOXO. Ok mulai dari chap ini nama Ikeyamada Go-sensei akan saya turut sertakan d disclaimer saya ;) , btw flame itu apa yaaa? Sekali lagi dimaklumi kan newbie #dlempar tomat krna trus bralasan newbie mulu#**_

_**Syukurlah kamu masih suka gaya penulisan saya. Saya kira Ichikawa-san jadi ilfeel gtu ngira saya plagiat T.T huhuhu #nyaris mojok dikamar gamau keluar-keluar lagi# oke kalau begitu teruslah fokus pada fics buatan saya Ichikawa-san ! #smangat menggebu-gebu **_

_**Huh, cukup melelahkan yaa mmbalas ripyuu, but I like it! #ngkutin artis semi bule yg lg ngtrend **_

_**Ok, saatnya mnruskan crtanya~**_

_**Happy reading, RnR lagiii dong :DD**_

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( dan rasa hormat saya dedikasikan untuk Ikeyamada Go-sensei yang telah mempublish karyanya terlebih dulu :))**_

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Lamat-lamat aku mendengar suara tulus Kakashi entah nyata atau hanya sekedar mimpi karena aku telah menemukan diriku terlelap dipeluknya.

End of flashback.

Normal's POV

"Aku akan mati, tamatlah sudah." Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pink khasnya yang tergerai indah sebahu terus mondar-mandir gelisah, raut wajahnya menampakkan ketidak tenangan yang sedang ia rasakan kini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini? bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Gadis itu mulai memukuli keningnya yang tertutupi poni secara kasar sambil tak berhenti mengumpat dirinya sendiri ketika ingatan akan kejadian tadi malam terlintas kembali di benaknya.

"Auw—" gadis itu memekik cukup kencang ketika pukulannya sendiri mulai memberikan rasa sakit dikeningnya. Terdengar derap kaki orang berlari dan segera tersusul terbukanya pintu yang menutup akses sang gadis dengan dunia luar dari kamar putih ini.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang pria berambut perak dengan kemeja yang dikancing sembarang yang memperlihatkan pesona ragawinya berdiri was-was di ambang pintu yang dibukanya secara kasar tadi, wajahnya mengguratkan kekhawatiran yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau pikir aku masih bisa baik-baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa kau sudah gila?" Sakura melempar bantal yang dengan keras menghantam pria bermata onyx itu, untung saja itu hanyalah gumpalan kapuk lembut yang tidak akan menyisakan luka sedikitpun diwajahnya yang sempurna.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Sakura." Kakashi mengambil bantal yang tidak berdosa dari lantai dan berjalan mendekat,Sakura bergerak mundur sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya—posisi bertahan yang paling tangguh menurutnya mungkin—untuk kembali membentangkan jarak aman baginya dari pria berambut perak dihadapannya. Berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu pria itu akan kembali menyerangnya.

Alih-alih mendekat ke Sakura pria itu malah berhenti untuk meletakkan bantal ditangannya kembali diatas kasur.

"K—kau jangan mendekat lebih dari itu." Sakura mengingatkan dengan suaranya yang bergetar, meski tadi Kakashi tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi tidak ada yang jamin itu akan berlanjut di menit-menit seterusnya bukan?

Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya yang tertahan yang mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari gadis belia yang terus berdiri dengan posisi bertahannya.

"Ayolah Sakura hentikan itu semua, kau membuatku seolah-olah menjadi penjahat yang patut kau waspadai." Kakashi kembali melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati sang gadis yang kian terpojok disudut ruangan.

"Kau memang penjahat, penjahat yang mesum!" disela-sela ketakutannya gadis itu masih bisa membunyikan gertakannya yang terakhir. Tidak peduli dengan bentakan yang diterimanya tadi Kakashi terus mendekat.

"Penjahat mesum, eh?" Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya membentuk ekspresi pura-pura _innocent_ yang menggemaskan bagi Sakura tentunya jika bukan dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Iya. Menculik gadis kerumahnya dan bahkan k—kau . . kau—" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimat yang semula dikatakannya penuh semangat, kalimat itu hanya berakhir menggantung di udara.

"Aku apa, hm?" Kakashi kian mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sakura yang berdiri kikuk. Menikmati tiap gerak-gerik Sakura yang gelisah yang justru baginya menambah ketertarikannya pada gadis merah jambu itu.

"Kau bahkan—"

"—mengambil kegadisanmu kah Sakura?" Kakashi memotong ucapan Sakura yang ragu-ragu. Sakura hanya terdiam dan kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan satu persatu. Mungkin kau masih terlalu linglung mengingat semuanya." Kakashi terus berjalan hingga tidak ada ruang yang cukup untuknya melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura segera membentangkan tangannya ke dada Kakashi berharap dengan seperti itu dia akan tetap berada dalam keadaan "_aman_"

"Pertama, aku bukanlah pria yang memaksamu untuk datang kerumahku. Bukankah yang bilang kau tak ingin pulang kerumahmu?" tangan Kakashi perlahan mulai terangkat memegang lembut dagu gadis didepannya dan menariknya keatas untuk memepertemukan mata onyxnya dengan mata emerald milik Sakura. Berusaha menyakinkan Sakura melalui tatapannya.

"Yang kedua, aku bukanlah penjahat yang merenggut kegadisanmu secara paksa. Apakah ada tanda paksaan yang tersisa ditubuhmu Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya tanpa bermaksud membuat wajah gadis itu berubah sewarna dengan rambutnya. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Meski tidak kupungkiri bahwa terkadang sulit bagiku untuk berfikir tidak mesum didekatmu." Kakashi tersenyum puas melihat hasil perkataannya yang membuat wajah putih Sakura semakin merona.

_Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a racketeer_

Sakura melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak manis diatas kasur yang terus memainkan nada dering tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Kakashi yang sadar posisinya menghalangi Sakurapun mundur dan membiarkan Sakura berlari menerima teleponnya.

"Sakuraaaa!" terdengar sebuah suara nyaring yang segera mengisi indra pendengaran Sakura yang cukup kencang untuk merusak gendang telinganya jika Sakura tidak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Aduh,_Okaasan_ tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu padaku." Sakura mendengus kesal akan kebiasaan _Okaasan_-nya yang satu ini, berteriak secara berlebihan.

"Kenapa ponselmu baru aktif? Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak pulang semalaman? Apa kau sudah bosan menjadi keluarga Haruno?" pertanyaan berentet keluar dari suara nyaring yang sepertinya tidak mau mengurangi sedikit saja volumenya.

"Bukan begitu _Okaasan_ aku—"

"—pulang segera Sakura." Suara berat penuh wibawa segera memotong alasan yang akan diutarakan Sakura.

Tuuut tuuut.

Pembicaraanpun terputus secara sepihak.

Sakura menegang, mengeratkan pegannya pada ponselnya agar tidak terjatuh. _Otousan-_nya ternyata sudah tahu, dia masih berharap _Otousan_ masih berada di Suna untuk urusan bisnisnya sehingga ia hanya harus mempersiapkan telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan wejengan tiada mengenal tanda koma dari _Okaasan-_nya.

"Sakura. kau—" Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pundak yang bergetar didepannya jika saja gadis itu tidak ambruk ke lantai.

"Bagaimana ini Kakashi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Sakura terduduk, badannya terus bergetar. Kakashi menekuk kaki panjangnya untuk memposisikan diri terduduk dibelakang gadis berambut pink didepannya itu, meski tidak melihatnya Kakashi tahu bahwa Sakura tengah menangis.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku Sakura." Kakashi melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sakura, merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan berusaha menghilangkan sedikit kecemasan yang melanda gadis yang diam-diam mengisi relung hatinya penuh saat ini.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Rumahmu disebelah mana Sakura?" Kakashi mematikan mesin mobilnya yang menderu dan mengedarkan pandangannya karena Sakura memintanya berhenti didekat sebuah danau dan tidak mendapati satu rumahpun yang berdiri disekitarnya. Kakashi melirik gadis yang terduduk manis disampingnya yang sepanjang perjalanan ini terus terdiam, entah apa yang tengah diselaminya.

"Rumahku setelah tikungan itu." Sakura menunjuk sembarang kedepan jalan yang memang ujungnya terlihat ada tikungan, Kakashi heran kenapa Sakura memintanya memberhentikan mobilnya disini sedangkan rumahnya masih lumayan jauh.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku Kakashi." Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya yang dipaksakan sebelum membuka pintu disampingnya. Dengan cepat Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura, mencoba untuk menahannya keluar dari mobil—pergi meninggalkan sisinya.

"Aku akan menemanimu bicara pada orang tuamu." Kakashi menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali dan bersiap melajukan mobilnya jika saja Sakura tak menarik tangan Kakashi—seperti apa yang pria itu lakukan tadi padanya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak perlu Kakashi. Cukup sampai disini saja kau memasuki kehidupanku. Sisanya biarkan aku sendiri menjalani hidupku." Sakura berkata pelan tapi terdengar sungguh-sungguh terlihat dari wajahnya yang tak menampakkan keraguan.

"Tapi, Sakura—"

"—Apa yang terjadi semalam anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi, lupakan saja semuanya Kakashi. Sekarang kita kembali saja ke saat dimana kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain. kau menjalani hidupmu dan aku akan menjalani milikku, karena itu akan lebih baik bagi kita sekarang." Sakura segera membuka pintu dan berlari kecil menjauhi mobil yang didalamnya terdapat Kakashi yang hanya bisa menatap punggung itu meninggalkannya.

Merasakan penolakan yang terlalu cepat, berakhir bahkan sebelum sempat membuat permulaan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura membuka gerbang didepannya dan berjalan melewati taman kecil dirumah keluarga mungilnya. Bunga-bunga yang biasanya mampu memberhentikan langkahnya sebentar untuk menikmati keindahannya kali ini hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lemah tidak memperdulikan mereka.

Perlahan jemari lentiknya meraih gagang pintu dihadapannya dan mendorongnya untuk mendengar bunyi decitan khas pintu tua yang setia menyambut bagi siapa saja yang membukanya. Sakura menghela nafasnya, berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi apapun yang tengah menunggunya di ruang keluarga saat ini.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya yang semoga saja akan tetap menjadi rumahnya setelah semua kejadian ini.

"_Tadaima_." Sakura mengucapkan salam yang biasa dia katakan setiap kali pulang. Dan seperti biasanya _Okaasan_ akan menjawab.

"Ah, _okaeri _Sakura." _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_ sudah menunggunya pulang dengan terduduk rapih di ruang keluarga. Atmosfer tidak nyaman segera mengudara, sangat mengenali suasana ini Sakura langsung terduduk di sofa depan orang tuanya.

"Kau pikir _Okaasan_ akan menyambutmu seperti itu,hah?" _Okaasan_ membenarkan duduknya,melakukan persiapan sebelum mengatakan nasehat yang akan sangat memakan waktu.

" Kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah?" perempuan tua dengan rambut sewarna seperti milik Sakura berusaha mencari jawaban dari putri satu-satunya yang sepertinya memilih untuk diam.

"Tidak tahukah kau betapa khawatirnya kami di rumah Sakura? Aku telah menghubungi semua teman dekatmu tapi nihil, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Kemana saja kau semalam?" raut cemas tercetak jelas diwajah yang mulai disinggahi keriput. Sakura hanya terdiam memilin ujung bajunya—kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Sakura untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya.

"Apa kau begitu senang membuat _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_ mencemaskanmu? Sudah banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan _Otousan_mu tanpa kau tambahkan dengan perlakuanmu yang mengikuti gejolak masa remajamu." Hanya _Okaasan_ yang bersuara di ruangan ini sebelum suara baritone itu hadir.

"Tolong jangan salahkan Sakura lagi, karena ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya." Seluruh kepala menoleh serentak kearah datangnya suara yang tak diundang itu. mata emerald Sakura membulat ketika mendapati pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut perak khasnya yang tengah menatap Sakura dengan mata onyx berbeda warnanya.

"Kau siapa?" sepertinya kehadiran Kakashi mampu mengusik ketenangan tuan Haruno, karena sekarang giliran kepala keluarga rumah ini yang bersuara.

"Aku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Aku datang kemari untuk melamar putrimu _Ojisan_."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kyaaaa~

Selesai juga chapter yang cukup panjang menurut saya, maaf tidak banyak adegan berarti di chap ini, tapi demi kesinambungan fics saya ini, saya harus mengupdate chap ini. terimakasiih buat yang udah baca, dan berjuta-juta terimakasih buat yang mau review. #tetep akhirnya minta review. Hehehe

Sepertinya besok saya tidak akan mengupdate fics saya ini,seperti yg biasa saya lakukan karena bsok adalah weekend, yee! Weekend bagi saya artinya menghabiskan waktu bersama my hubby, hahaha ga penting yaa jadii kalo sempet akan saya update tapi kalo tidak gomen minna ;)

Jaa~


	5. Chapter 5 kenyataan

Okaaay. Saya datang kmbali membawa chap yg baruu~ yyeee :DD

Makasih bnget yg stia baca ama ngasih ripyuu buat saya, saya sangat terharu #nangis Bombay.

ok, karena udah ga sabar buat nglanjutin crtanya bls ripyuuny d akhir crta aja yaaa :))

mind to give me _some _#read : many# review. Hahha

happy reading,

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

Sakura's POV

"Aku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Aku datang kemari untuk melamar putrimu _Ojisan_." Pria itu membungkukan badannya penuh rasa hormat dan kembali menampilkan wajahnya yang penuh percaya diri. Aku pasti bermimpi kan? Tidak mungkin pria berambut perak itu datang kemari—ke rumahku. Dan melamar? Aku yakin sekarang dia sudah benar-benar gila.

Wajah _Otousan_ didepanku yang penuh wibawa berubah jadi sangat serius. Mata emerald miliknya yang serupa denganku memandang lurus mata onyx milik Kakashi, memberi tekanan disetiap kerjapannya.

"Apa alasanmu berani melamar putriku satu-satunya anak muda?" merasa tatapannya tidak menggetarkan Kakashi sedikitpun _Otousan_ menyerah, Kakashi tersenyum merasa setidaknya dia lolos diseleksi pertama.

"Aku mencintai Sakuramu _Ojisan_." Wajahku memerah disaat yang tidak tepat, aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang berlawanan dari mata onyx itu agar Kakashi tak bisa melihatnya. Aku berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungku yang berdetak diatas kapasitasnya.

"Apa kau pikir dengan mencintainya saja kau akan membuatnya bahagia?" _Otousan_ sempat melirikku sekilas, aku langsung menundukkan wajahku yang merona tidak ingin _Otousan_ salah paham mengira aku berada dipihak pria aneh yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahku itu.

"Kakashi apa yang kau lakukan disini? kau pu—"

"—aku punya segalanya yang bisa membahagiakan putrimu _Ojisan_." Kakashi berkata tegas, penuh keyakinan yang langsung mengena dihatiku yang entah kenapa merasa seperti ada bunga-bunga bermekaran indah didalamnya.

Lamaran yang tidak terduga, yang membuat lidahku kelu untuk segera bilang tidak.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aku telah berada kembali dikehangatan ruang pink milikku, duduk terbalut kenyamanan dari kasurku yang semestinya mampu memberikan ketenangan bagi hatiku yang gundah. Kenapa semua terasa begitu berat bagiku? Aku hanyalah gadis biasa, aku hanya ingin merasakan cinta yang biasa, kehidupan yang serba biasa tanpa harus mengalami dilema seperti ini.

Aku mengeratkan tanganku yang memeluk kaki-kakiku, menidurkan kepalaku yang terasa berat diatasnya. Aku menghela nafasku dan kembali mengingat pembicaraan orang tuaku setelah Kakashi dipersilahkan—jika tidak ingin dibilang diusir pulang oleh _Otousan_-ku.

"_Hatake. . . Hatake aku kenapa begitu mengenal nama itu ya." Aku memberhentikan langkahku yang awlanya ingin ke dapur untuk mencari pemuas dahagaku, mendengar nama hatake disebut-sebut menggelitik rasa penasaranku dan segera menyembunyikan tubuhku dibalik pintu kamarku, menutupnya pelan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi dan menyisakan sedikit ruang agar mataku masih bisa melihat wajah-wajah serius orang tuaku diruang keluarga yang berada lurus didepan kamarku._

_Otousan segera mengambil Koran yang biasa dia baca setiap pagi dengan segelas kopi menemaninya lalu menyerahkannya pada Okaasan. Okaasan membaca profile eksekutif muda yang mengisi satu halaman penuh dari Koran harian itu. lalu bibir Okaasan secara reflex terbuka dan sepasang matanya terbelalak._

"_Hatake kakashi adalah pewaris tunggal Hatake's Corp yang sudah mulai terjun ke dunia bisnis sejak ia masih dibangku SMU. Ide-ide kreatif dan jiwa kepemimpinannya mampu mengantarkan Hatake's corp bersaing dengan Uchiha's corp yang_—" _Okaasan tidak melanjutkan membaca Koran itu, karena kini Okaasan telah mengalihkan matanya pada wajah suami disampingnya._

"_Apakah ini benar-benar nyata suamiku?" Okaasan mengerjapkan matanya jenaka, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya jika ini tidak nyata. Seorang pria dengan wajah serupa dikoran genggamannya kini, tadi telah melamar putrinya._

"_Menurutmu kita semua sekarang tengah bermimpi?" Otousan berkata pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi suaranya yang bergetar. Aku menggigit jariku pelan untuk menghalangi teriakanku yang memaksa keluar. _

_Seharusnya aku sadar sewaktu menaiki mobil mewah milik kakashi, memasuki rumah bak istananya semalam beserta barang-barang antik yang mengisi tiap sudut rumahnya itu bahwa kakashi bukanlah pria biasa._

"_Kami-sama mungkin sengaja mengirim anak muda tadi untuk menolong kita suamiku." Okaasan terdengar riang sekarang. matanya berbinar-binar memancarkan kebahagiannya berlawanan dengan wajah Otousan yang mengeras disampingnya._

"_Tidak, jika memaksa anakku menikah dengannya istriku." Otousan memandang Okaasan menegaskan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan pemikiran wanita yang sudah dua puluh tahun ini mendampinginya._

"_Tapi suamiku, jika Sakura menikah dengannya itu pasti akan membantu mendongkrak nama perusahaan kita. Dengan seperti itu kita bisa menghindari resesi." _

_Apa? Resesi? Jadi keadaan perusahaan kecil Otousan-ku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik? kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku? Mungkin ini maksud Okaasan tadi bahwa Otousan sudah punya banyak pikiran tanpa masalah yang aku tambahkan._

_Aku merasa bersalah._

"_Apa bagimu aku adalah pria yang rela menjual anakku sendiri demi menyelamatkan perusahaanku?" Otousan mulai terdengar marah terdengar dari suaranya yang penuh penekanan. Aku merasa senang, Otousan-ku begitu menyangiku, rasa senang yang tidak pada waktunya._

"_Maafkan aku suamiku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kehilangan perusahaan yang sudah kau rintis sejak dulu, karena aku sangat tahu betapa berartinya perusahaan itu bagimu." Okaasan menggenggam tangan Otousan berusaha berbagi beban hidup yang dirasakan suaminya itu. Otousan hanya memandang Okaasan lembut, kemarahan yang tadi sirnalah sudah tergantikan dengan perasaan lega karena dimengerti._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

Aku melirik ponselku yang bergetar dan mengalunkan ringtone disampingku. Aku membaca malas nama yang tertampilkan dilayar ponselku untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang ingin mengganggu renunganku itu.

Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata? Untuk apa dia meneleponku? Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menekan tombol hijau di ponselku dan segera terdengar suara panik gadis berambut indigo itu menyambutku.

"Sakura! Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku juga." Hinata terdengar berbeda dengan biasanya. Suara yang biasanya penuh malu-malu itu kali ini seperti sedang terburu-buru.

"Ada apa Hinata?" aku membenarkan posisi dudukku yang sudah menjadi setengah tidur tadi, memindahkan ponselku dari telinga kiriku ke telinga sebelah kananku.

"I—Ino Sakura. Ino mengalami kecelakaan kemarin." Suara Hinata yang bergetar di pendengaranku seakan-akan menamparku. Ino? Ino sahabatku mengalami kecelakaan? Cobaan apa lagi kali ini Kami-sama?

Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Sangat sesak sehingga membuatku sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Ti—tidak mungkin Hinata, katakan bahwa semua ini bohong! Kau sedang bercanda kan?" tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa lemas, membayangkan tubuh sahabatku itu terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Sahabatku yang menyebalkan yang sangat kucintai.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Sakura. Aku berusaha menghubungimu sejak kemarin tapi kau tidak juga menjawab panggilanku. Kau segeralah datang ke rumah sakit Konoha Sakura. Ino dirawat di pavilion Anggrek." Aku segera menekan tombol merah diponselku untuk memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak, aku menarik cardigan hitamku yang tergantung rapih dalam lemari,segera memakainya dan menggantungkan tas mungilku kebahuku lalu segera berlari keluar kamarku.

"Kau mau kemana lagi Sakura?" terdengar _Okaasan_ berteriak dari arah dapur ketika melihatku berlari keluar rumah, tanpa sempat menjawab bahkan berpamitan dengan _Okaasan_ aku memaksa kaki-kakiku untuk tetap melangkah dengan cepat.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku melambaikan tanganku untuk memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat didepan rumahku. Menyebutkan nama rumah sakit tempat Ino dirawat sedetik setelah aku menduduki tubuhku ke kursi penumpang pada supir yang segera melajukan taksinya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Ino, kuharap kau baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba meyakini diriku sendiri bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Perasaanku yang tidak karuan ini hanyalah perasaan cemas biasa bukanlah sebuah pertanda bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sakura, syukurlah kau sudah datang." Hinata segera memelukku melepaskan segala kecemasan yang selama ini ia tanggung sendirian. Aku hanya mengusap lembut punggung mungilnya yang bergetar, memberikan sedikit ketenangan padanya.

"Dimana Ino? Aku ingin melihatnya." Aku menarik mundur badan Hinata yang rapuh, mendapati mata peraknya yang memerah penuh dengan air mata.

"Dia ada didalam Sakura, baru saja dia siuman." Aku segera bernafas lega. Terimakasih Kami-sama semua ternyata baik-baik saja, hanya aku saja yang terlalu berprasangka. Tapi suara serta ekspresi Hinata tidak mencerminkan kebahagiaan sama sekali.

"Syukurlah, aku akan masuk untuk melihatnya Hinata." Aku tidak mau memusingkan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran Hinata padaku—yang entah untuk apa. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu putih yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura." Hinata menahan tanganku, aku membalikan badanku dan kembali mendapati tatapan yang tak kumengerti maksudnya dari gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Ada apa Hinata? Aku hanya ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa Ino baik-baik saja." Aku mulai tidak sabar dan melepas pelan genggaman erat Hinata di tanganku. Genggaman itu kian erat, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak Sakura, sebaiknya kau jangan dulu masuk. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Hinata berkata lirih, tiba-tiba terasa tetesan dingin dipunggung tanganku, air mata Hinata jatuh indah dari mata peraknya.

"Apa maksudmu? aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar saja Hinata." Aku melepas paksa tangan Hinata dan segera membuka engsel pintu didepanku secara tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" terdengar suara nyaring yang biasa aku dengar dari gadis yang sejak taman kanak-kanak selalu bersamaku, menemaniku melalui hari-hariku dengan merajut mimpi bersama.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, tidak ada keceriaan yang biasa terselip disuaranya. Tidak ada kerlingan penuh jenaka dari sepasang mata biru itu yang kini tertutupi dengan lingkaran perban putih. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, berdiri canggung di ambang pintu tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadiranku seorangpun.

"Tenangkan dirimu Ino, _Okaasan_ mohon." Terlihat Yamanaka-baasan berusaha menenangkan putrinya yang terus berontak dipelukannya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi dengan Ino yang terus kehilangan kendali seperti itu pastilah bukan hal yang baik.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang _Okaasan_ jika aku tidak bisa melihat lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi pelukis jika mataku buta!" Ino terus berteriak, menyuarakan segala kekecewaan yang ia rasakan. Teriakan memilukan yang mampu meremuk redam hatiku yang hanya mendengarnya.

Tidak mungkin, Ino sahabatku—

"Kenapa aku tidak mati saja sekalian? Sekarang dengan mata seperti ini apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Siapa yang akan mau menjadikan wanita sepertiku istrinya?" Ino terus berteriak dipelukan _Okaasan_-nya yang hanya bisa berderaian air mata melihat putri satu-satunya seperti itu.

"Kau tenang saja, jika tidak ada yang mau menjadikanmu istrinya. Aku akan menikahimu Ino." Suara dingin ini, suara yang sangat aku kenali.

Suara dari pria yang selama ini mengisi hatiku penuh dengan tatapan onyxnya. Membuaiku dengan wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan.

Sasuke.

TBC

Pyuuuh~

Selesai sudah chap yg saya buat sambil terkantuk-kantuk, jadi maaf bnget kalo hasilnya kurang maksimal :(( haha saya blum bkin klimaks d chap ini, tapi d next chap pasti! Haha

Oke deeh saatnya bales ripyuuu~

_**Ichikawa Hikaru : Benarkah? Saya juga waktu ngbayangin kakashi jadi mupeng sndiri. Huhu hot bnget deee~. Sekali lagi BENARKAH? #dbanjur air karena klebayan# seneng bnget ada yg blg fic saya keren . kyaaa~ #lgi-lagi over lebaynya. Udah saya ga cantumin d dsclaimer saya kok ichikawa-san ,#angin-anginan banget sii saya. Gomen . **_

_**Waduuh, serem yaaa.. para flamer jauh-jauhlah dari saya. hahaha #flamer : siapa juga yang mau deket-deket sama lo!# becanda kok, kritik dan saran akan saya terima lapang dada :)) d chap ini saya kebih fokus ke sakura dulu , jadi kakashi yg sekseh harus saya sumpetin dulu smentara. Hhohoho.**_

_**Lhyn Hatake : sakura ga nghianatin sasuke kok, dia cuman lelah aja waktu nunggu sasuke**_—_**sampe kedainya tutup. Lgian abis itu juga sakura nolak kakashi kan? Nyuruh kakashi nglupain smua yg udah trjadi diantara mreka brdua soalnya sakura masih cinta bgt ama sasuke. hehe masalah alur cerita saya emang suka alur campuran gtu, jadi ga lempeng dari blakang ke depan atau sbaliknya. Hehe makashi yaa Lhyn-san atas ripyuunya :)) keep reading my fic #maunyaaa**_

_**Rizu Hatake-hime : Rizu kita yang sabar aja yaaa demi kebahagian kakashi . huaa #nyakar-nyakar dinding# iya kok, ga ada orang tua yg bsa menolak pesona kakashi. Huhu mamahku juga ngiler ngliatnya #Mamah: apa-apaan bawa-bawa nama mamah? *dijewer* **_

_**Tabita Pinkybunny : sasuke? ya sama author lah #dilempar batu# haha, yosh. I'm in fire now! . #kelebihan semangatnya**_

_**Jeremy de Hongki : mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga #nyabutin kelopak bunga matahari# haaha liat ntar yaa Jeremy-san :p hehe pokoknya Jeremy-san tenang aja saya ga bakal tega kok bkin kakashi menderita hahaha #meluk-meluk kakashi.**_

_**Ok, ga bosen-bosen bilang makasih buat yg selalu ngdukung saya dari awal saya menulis di FFn, membuat saya merasa sangat dihargai dengan review"nya yang membangun. Pokoknya I love u full deeeh :* :* hahaha**_

_**Readers : heee (-,-!)**_


	6. Chapter 6 berakhir

Wooow, ga kerasa bnget udah nympe chap 6, dan saya juga blum bsa predik mau nympe brpa chap fic ini #diplototin readers karena jadi Author ga becus. Hahaha tapi mngkin chap 10 bsa lebih tpi ga mungkin kurang, wkwkwk #readers : banyak bangeeeeet !

Pokoknya keep reading my fic yaaa , and don't forget to give me a review :))

Selamaaaat menikmatii :D

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

"Kau tenang saja, jika tidak ada yang mau menjadikanmu istrinya. Aku akan menikahimu Ino." Suara dingin ini, suara yang sangat aku kenali.

Suara dari pria yang selama ini mengisi hatiku penuh dengan tatapan onyxnya. Membuaiku dengan wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan.

Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba badanku terasa lemas, seperti tulang-tulang kokoh yang selama ini menopang tubuhku lenyap seketika, kakiku bergetar hebat hingga tidak mampu menahan tubuhku untuk berdiri. Aku pasti jatuh jika saja tangan mungil Hinata tidak segera menangkap tubuhku.

"Hinata—" aku memandang Hinata yang membalas tatapanku seolah-olah berbicara, _bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin kau masuk, karena itu hanya akan membuatmu terluka. _

Hinata segera menarik tubuhku untuk berlalu dari ruang inap Ino, ruangan dimana aku melihat Sasuke—kekasihku secara sadar mengatakan ingin menikahi Ino—sahabatku.

Ada apa dengan semua ini? kenapa jadi seperti ini Kami-sama?

Hinata terus menarik tanganku membimbingku mengikuti langkah-langkah kecilnya menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Tanpa sedikitpun berbicara, bahkan punggung mungil itupun tak berbalik untuk menatapku yang mulai terisak pelan.

Akhirnya langkah gadis berambut indigo itu berhenti ketika kami telah sampai di sebuah taman belakang rumah sakit yang sengaja dibangun untuk tempat menghilangkan kepenatan bagi pasien-pasien di rumah sakit ini. Hinata mendudukan dirinya di bangku kayu taman yang ternaungi dengan rindangnya pohon beringin disampingnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan, mengikuti Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya. Kami berdua hanya terdiam, menikmati angin musim semi yang dengan lembut membelai rambut merah jambuku yang tergerai panjang.

"Ino seperti itu karena dia menyelamatkan pria yang seharusnya tertidur di atas kasur putih itu Sakura, menggantikan pria itu untuk mengalami kebutaan yang tidak tahu bisa disembuhkan atau tidak." Hinata berkata pelan disampingku, aku terus memandang lurus pada pot bunga yang berisi bunga bougenville landai yang bunganya mulai bermekaran, membuat gradasi warna yang indah.

"Pria itu adalah Sasuke?" aku bertanya retoris, aku sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa melihat anggukan lemah Hinata disampingku. Hatiku mencelos.

Aku merasa marah, disatu sisi aku ingin sekali kembali ke kamar Ino, menyalahkannya atas tindakan bodoh dari yang terbodoh yang pernah dia lakukan, ingin menjadi seorang malaikat penyelamat ,eh?

Tapi aku segera tersadar, aku tidak mungkin menambah penderitaan sahabatku itu, kehilangan fungsi sepasang matamu itu sudah sangat cukup membebanimu seumur hidup kan?

Aku marah, tapi tidak bisa meluapkannya.

Aku sedih, tapi aku tidak bisa menangis. Air mataku seakan-akan tidak mau mengalir.

Aku sakit, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengerti. Aku terlalu lemah untuk berteriak pada akhirnya aku hanya terdiam. Terdiam dengan pikiranku yang kosong dan hatiku yang hampa.

"Sakura—" Hinata menaruh tangan putihnya diatas tanganku yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Ia menggenggam tanganku yang tergeletak lemah di atas pangkuanku. Menyemangatiku meski tidak lewat kata-kata.

Aku tersenyum lemah, menghargai usaha Hinata untuk menghiburku. Meski aku dan Hinata sama-sama tahu, bahwa lukaku terlampau dalam hingga tidak mungkin ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya kembali.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku ponselkupun memainkan nada tanda panggilan masuk, aku tidak terkejut sama sekali mendapati nama itu tertera di layarku, aku tahu ini semua akan terjadi tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Kau dimana Sakura?" terdengar suara dingin yang selama ini selalu hadir membuai mimpiku, membuatku terbang melayang hanya dengan kata-kata ringannya dan juga yang segera menjatuhkanku ketika aku mendengar suara itu melamar gadis lain di pendengaranku.

"Aku ditempat yang penuh kenangan tentang kita Sasuke." aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk memenuhi penglihatanku dengan warna hijau segar padang rumput yang luas serta bunga-bunga beraneka warna yang bermekaran malu-malu.

"Kau tunggu aku, aku segera ke taman sekarang." Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan kami secara sepihak—seperti biasanya.

aku menghela nafasku, entah apa yang membuatku melangkahkan kakiku kemari. Ke taman yang penuh kenangan indah bersamaku dengan Sasuke. Tempat dimana aku pertama kali mengutarakan cintaku secara nekat.

"_Sasuke. aku mencintaimu." Suaraku bergetar, bisikanku tadi ternyata mampu menghentikan langkah pria berambut raven didepanku. Pria itu berbalik untuk mencerminkan kesempurnaan ragawinya di mata emeraldku. Apa aku bermimpi atau berhalusinasi karena tadi sekilas aku melihat bibir datar itu terlengkung simpul._

"_Kau mencintaiku,eh?" pria itu menatapku intens, menyusuri tiap inci wajahku yang memerah dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam. Mampu membuatku terbuai hanya dengan tatapannya._

_Aku mengangguk pelan, terlalu malu untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke yang terlalu frontal bagiku. Mungkin ini yang membuat banyak hati gadis-gadis yang patah di konoha. Aku menunduk dan memejankan mataku, tidak sanggup berlama-lama untuk tetap menegakkan wajahku melawan deraan pesona Sasuke. _

_Sentuhan singkat tapi mampu menggetarkan seluruh tubuhku, memerahkan wajah putihku serta membuat jantungku seakan-akan ingin keluar dari rongga dadaku karena berdegup terlalu kencang. _

_Aku memegang bibirku, mencoba meyakini bahwa sentuhan lembut dibibirku tadi bukanlah khayalanku belaka. Tadi entah secara sadar atau tidak Sasuke menghadiahkanku kecupan ringan. _

"_Sasuke_—"_ tubuh tegap itu segera berhenti ketika baru saja mulai berjalan menjauhiku. Tanpa berbalik menatapku yang masih bingung antara realita atau sekedar mimpi belaka Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya._

"_Kutunggu kau besok jam Sembilan disini." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya membentangkan jarak antara kami, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa Sasuke yang saat ini jauh begitu dekat di hati. Mencuri total hatiku yang seperti sengaja dibuat berdetak hanya untuk menyebut namanya._

"Maaf aku terlambat Sakura." Seperti membawaku kembali kedunia nyata suara Sasuke mampir di pendengaranku. Menghangatkan hatiku secara klise karena aku tahu setelah ini hatiku akan kembali dingin lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, aku telah terbiasa menunggumu." Aku berusaha merefleksikan senyuman palsuku dimata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Maaf karena selalu membuatmu menungguku. Aku pastikan tidak akan membuatmu menungguku lagi." suara Sasuke yang biasa datar kali ini terdengar bergetar di telingaku. matanya berpaling dari pandanganku yang menuntut tahu arti dari kilatan yang sekilas aku lihat tadi.

Tatapan terluka yang aku tidak pernah menyangka dapat melihatnya dari sepasang mata onyx itu.

"Ayo pergi jalan-jalan bersamaku." Aku menggamit tangan Sasuke manja. Berusaha bersikap ceria sewajar mungkin, tapi ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang membeku merupakan balasan yang kuterima. Terlihat mata onyx itu penuh kesedihan.

"Aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku yang terakhir." Aku memohonnya dengan sangat. Mengeratkan genggaman tanganku di lengan pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang mengisi hariku genap tiga tahun ini.

"Sakura—" Suara Sasuke menggantung. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untuknya karena ekspresi wajah yang biasa datar itu menunjukkannya.

"Tolong berikan aku sedikit kenangan manis Sasuke, karena aku tahu kau akan memutuskanku segera." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan tangis.

_Sasuke akan memutuskanku bukan karena dia tidak mencintaiku tapi karena dia adalah pria yang sangat baik. _

Aku berulang kali menggaungkan kalimat itu diotakku, menganggapnya seolah mantra yang akan mampu menghapuskan rasa sakit yang menusukku sekarang.

"Hentikan Sakura, kau tahu itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakit yang kita rasakan." Sasuke memegang tanganku yang menggenggamnya, meremasnya pelan kemudian perlahan membuka kuncian jari-jariku hingga tanganku terlepas.

"Tapi Sasuke aku—" aku tidak rela, aku tidak ingin, aku tidak sanggup Sasuke.

"—semakin sedikit kenangan yang kita miliki akan semakin mudah bagi kita untuk melupakannya." Sasuke merengkuh wajahku hangat, mendekatkannya untuk membagi harum nafas yang ia hembuskan denganku.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mendaratkan bibir tipisnya diatas bibirku yang merekah. Memberikan pagutan ringan dan segera mengakhirinya disaat aku mulai menikmatinya.

"Arigatou Sakura,Sayonara." Sasuke berbalik, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terlihat bergetar sekarang, tubuh itu segera berlalu membawa hatiku yang telah sepenuhnya tak akan pernah kembali lagi padaku.

Aku hanya terduduk lemas, mendapati reka ulang adegan tapi dengan makna yang berbeda. Tempat ini yang awalnya menjadi pusat kebahagianku berubah menjadi tempat dimana aku harus mengakhiri percintaanku dengan Sasuke. aku hanya bisa menatap punggung pria yang kucintai yang semakin menjauh. Ingin menggapainya tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan bisa. Tanganku terlalu rapuh untuk meraihnya terlebih lagi ia telah melepaskanku, dan aku harus merelakannya.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Aku hanya terdiam beralaskan karpet hijau alam, membiarkan senja mulai mengepakkan jingganya. Melukiskan semburat oranye dilangit yang semulai biru. Tetap diposisiku dimana aku telah ditinggalkan tadi, entah kenapa musim semi tahun ini terasa dingin bagiku.

Aku menatap hampa pada seekor kupu-kupu yang tengah hinggap di setangkai bunga mawar. Andai saja aku adalah kupu-kupu yang bisa hinggap dan terbang sesuka hatiku. menghisap madu di bunga manapun yang aku suka. Meninggalkannya setelah aku hisap habis madunya untuk mencari madu-madu lainnya.

Tapi sayang, aku hanyalah setangkai bunga. Yang setia menanti kali saja kupu-kupu itu akan hinggap diatasku, melepas lelahnya sambil menikmati manis maduku. Aku tahu akan tiba waktunya dimana maduku habis dan ia akan meninggalkanku. Dan disaat itu tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan,aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan sayapnya hanya untuk membuatnya tetap disampingku. Yang tersisa bagiku hanyalah bertahan, menjaga agar aku tidak layu dan mempersiapkan madu termanisku hingga waktunya tiba. Waktu dimana kau datang kembali padaku dan menghisap maduku kembali. Meski aku tidak tahu kapan, atau bahkan akan.

Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu meski dalam ketidakpastian.

TBC

Yeee~ akhirnya chap 6 completed jugaa :DD

Ok ok ok. Chap ini memang trlalu mengharu biru, tapi yaa mau gmna lagi hehe.

Bles ripyuu dulu ah ~

_**Tabita Pinkybunny : sjujurnya saya juga ga ikhlas bkin pairing sasuIno, tapi harus bagaimana lagi demi klanjutan crta mau tak mau harus ada huaaa #dlempar sendal ama Ino # yosh, ini udah d update kilat kok, terlalu kilat malah. Hahaa**_

_**Ichikawa Hikaru : OMG, semoga aja fic-ku tidak mmbuat ichikawa-san mmpunyai pnyakin jantung yaa, #apa hubungannya? Hahaha sekali lagi saya terbang kelangit dibilang keren ama ichikawa-san #padahal ficnya yg dmaksud knpa saya jadi kegeeran? Haaha ssuai prmntaanmu saya segera mengupdatenya :DD**_

_**Lhyn hatake : wooow ketebak , oops # tapi saya ga bikin Kakashi pelarian koo, g tega mending sama sayaa aja #come to mama Kakashi # ahaha stress. Iya nih sperti yg prnah saya bilang, saya mahasiswi gabut yg pnya banyak waktu luang. #mndekati pengangguran hehe :))**_

_**Jeremy de Hongki : iya, ayo kita sujud syukur jeremy-san haha, trus baca fic saya yaaa #blingbling **_

_**Ok dehh, di dua chap saya blkangan ini saya ga munculin Kakashi, huhu merasa rindu kah readers? #krikkrik# daripada nggaje sndiri mnding saya nodong ripyuu aja aah #apa coba#**_

_**Pokoknya ripyu ripyu ripyu ! . #pmaksaan kehendak **_

_**Jaa :* :***_


	7. Chapter 7 memilih

Gomen segomen-gomennya saya sangat telat(kuadrat telat) mengupdate fic ini, ampuun deh tugas kuliah saya semakin membabi buta, datang tanpa mengenal ampun sehingga membuat saya sangat sulit mengatur waktu yang pas untuk mempublish. Maaf sekali lagi.

Mungkin dari sekarang saya akan seminggu sekali*jika memungkinkan*untuk mengupdate fic saya ini, mohon maklum yaaa minna :))))))*senyum selebar-lebarnya*

Happy reading ^^

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

Normal's POV

Pertengahan bulan juni datang membawa cuaca panas yang mulai mengudara, membangkitkan kegairahan setiap orang menyambut kehangatan yang diberi cuma-cuma oleh sang mentari yang dengan berani membagikan sinarnya. Ya, setiap orang kecuali gadis berambut pink yang lebih memilih mengunci diri dikamar hanya untuk meringkuk di pojokan kamarnya, menatap kosong pada sebuah bingkai foto yang terduduk rapih diatas buffet samping tempat tidurnya.

Foto yang menggambarkan kecerian seorang gadis remaja bermata _emerald_ cerah dengan kalungan tangan pria berambut raven dibahunya yang secara tersirat ada sebuah lengkungan tipis senyuman diwajah dinginnya itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis pada kebahagiaan yang tergambarkan oleh cetakan klise itu, semuanya hanya berakhir dibingkai kayu itu saja. Tidak mungkin berlanjut dikehidupan nyatanya.

Sakura bangun dari duduknya, berjalan gontai menuju buffet samping tidurnya. Meraih foto yang dari tadi seperti mencemooh nasib malangnya dan dengan lemah menidurkan bingkai itu agar tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa mengingatkannya pada pria yang tercetak diatasnya.

Genap dua bulan kisahnya bersama Sasuke telah berakhir dan selama dua bulan itu juga Sakura telah merubah kepribadiannya secara total dari gadis periang menjadi pemurung, yang biasanya sebuah senyum manis tidak pernah lekang dari bibirnya sekarang tergantikan dengan lipatan datar dari kedua bibirnya. Sepasang mata yang awalnya memancarkan sinar kecerian itu berubah menjadi tatapan kosong yang seperti api kehidupannya nyaris padam.

Sakura membuka laci pertama dari buffetnya itu, mengambil sebuah gunting dan memegangnya erat berusaha meneguhkan niatnya. Sakura menghela nafas perlahan, mengambil segenggam rambut panjangnya yang tergerai kusut sepinggang. Ia memejamkan matanya, dengan gemetar tangannya yang memegang gunting bergerak perlahan membuka kedua sisi gunting untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi mata gunting yang tajam menyentuh rambut pinknya.

Kres…..

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat gunting ditangan Sakura terenggut paksa oleh sebuah tangan lainnya yang segera membanting gunting itu ke lantai. Tangan dari seorang pria yang dengan segera merengkuhkan tangannya ketubuh lemah Sakura yang sekarang bersender penuh pada dada yang bidang itu.

"Sakura, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" terdengar suara parau dari pria berambut perak yang tengah menghirup wangi tubuh Sakura yang menyelinap lembut ke indra penciumannya setidaknya dengan segala perubahan yang terjadi pada Sakura wanginya tetap sama, seperti memberikan pertentangan dari berbagai argumen yang mendukung pria itu bahwa gadis yang didekapnya ini masih tetap gadis yang sama, Sakura yang dulu hingga sekarang dia cintai.

"Ka—kashi, kenapa kau masih disini?" giliran suara lemah itu yang mengudara, tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi Kakashi untuk mendengarkan suara riang Sakura mengalun indah lagi, setidaknya hingga Sakura bangkit lagi untuk menyusun ulang hidupnya, mengatur kembali hari-harinya untuk bangkit melupakan cinta pertamanya. itulah yang selama ini pria bermata heterogen itu lakukakan, mencoba mengobati luka Sakura sedikit demi sedikit, seperti mengukir sebuah batu dengan hanya tetesan air hujan—sebuah pekerjaan yang sepertinya sia-sia tapi akan memperlihatkan hasilnya meski tidak dengan waktu yang singkat. Mungkin.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Sakura?"Kakashi membimbing Sakura untuk duduk dipinggiran kasur putihnya, melepaskan pegangannya dipundak Sakura setelah memastikan tubuh lemah itu tidak akan terjatuh. Kakashi membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil helai demi helai rambut merah muda Sakura yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai.

"Karena a—aku ingin melupakannya." Sakura meremas pelan ujung bajunya, menahan sedihnya yang meluap-luap itu agar tidak lepas kendali. Sakura tidak ingin menambah guratan kesedihan diwajah pria berambut perak yang selama ini menemaninya, menelapakkan tangannya saat api kehidupan Sakura semakin memadam karena hembusan kenangannya dengan Sasuke datang, menjaga agar api itu tetap menyala meskipun hanya redup.

Sakura sangat tahu bahwa pria itulah yang paling menderita atas keadaannya karena saat Sakura tertidur lelap pria itulah yang memegang tangannya hangat dan menitikkan air matanya. Menangis untuk cinta gadisnya yang gugur.

Kakashi kini mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas kenyamanan kasur Sakura yang semoga saja bisa sedikit mengangkat kelelahan yang dideritanya selama ini. Kakashi menatap lurus gadis disampingnya yang semakin tirus, lengkungan mata Sakura semakin mendalam dan menghitam, kulitnya kian pucat seperti semakin rapuh membungkus tubuh Sakura yang seperti tersisa tulang saja sekarang.

"Kata orang jika kau menggunting rambutmu semua kenangan yang ingin kau lupakan akan segera hilang." Suara Sakura terdengar seperti hanya bisikan saja yang mampu ditangkap telinga Kakashi, Kakashi merengkuh wajah gadis disampingnya dengan perlahan karena sekarang gadis itu begitu ringkih,seolah-olah hanya dengan gerakan ceroboh sedikit saja gadis itu akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sakura jika waktu sudah tidak bisa membantu mengobati lukamu lagi, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membuka hatimu pada hati yang lain. Berikan kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk kembali bahagia, kau tidak bisa menyiksa hatimu lebih dari ini Sakura." Kakashi berkata lembut berusaha menahan gejolak yang selama ini ia tahan dihadapan gadis berambut pink itu. _onyx_ bertemu _emerald_, berusaha menyusuri apa yang diisyaratkan oleh tatapan masing-masing.

"Kakashi, apa lamaranmu yang waktu itu masih berlaku bagiku sekarang?" suara lemah Sakura kali ini mampu menyontakkan tubuh kekar Kakashi, membulatkan mata _onyx_ yang biasanya datar itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kakashi menarik nafasnya pelan, berusaha kembali tenang meski tetap dengan perasaan yang campur aduk seperti mimpi indah yang datang ditengah-tengah kenyataan pahitnya.

"Lamaranku kemarin tidak mengenal masa berlaku Sakura, karena untukmu cintaku akan selalu abadi." Kakasih menarik wajah didekapan tangannya untuk mendekat, dan mengecup pelan kening gadis yang sekarang tengah menutup mata _emerald_nya entah untuk berusaha menikmati kehangatan Kakashi atau untuk menyesali pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kita menikah saja Kakashi."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ino's POV

Flashback

Lonceng berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir, aku mengulat pelan dan menutup bibirku yang sedang menguap lebar. Semangat Guy-sensei selalu saja mampu membuatku tertidur pulas didalam kelas. Aku melirik kesampingku tempat biasanya gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari kecil telah menemani hari-hariku yang sekarang kosong. Aku menoleh kebelakang mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah menarapihkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Hinata, _forehead_ kemana?" aku membalikkan tubuhku kebelakang untuk bisa mendengar cicitan Hinata yang malu-malu.

"T—tadi Sakura langsung pulang Ino, katanya d—dia mau mengambil dress pesanannya." Hinata berhenti sebentar untuk memberikan penjelasannya yang sedikit terbata-bata padaku kemudian melanjutkan lagi perkerjaannya yang sempat terhenti itu.

"Oh, aku nyaris lupa." Aku menepuk pelan keningku, betapa bodohnya aku, hari ini kan jika seperti cerita Sakura—Sasuke mau melamarnya. Aku ikut senang. Akhirnya sahabatku bisa mendapatkan cintanya juga, awalnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan sejauh ini jika dilihat dari Sasuke yang sangat dingin itu.

Kesal juga sih, aku juga sedikit menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke tapi tidak apalah masih banyak pria lain kan? Asal sahabatku bahagia apapun akan kulakukan.

"Hinata, kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan tidak?" aku memasang muka memelasku pada Hinata, karena aku tahu akan sangat sulit mengajak gadis Hyuuga ini untuk tidak langsung pulang kerumah karena ada Neji pria angkuh yang seperti anjing penjaganya itu.

"B—baiklah." Hinata mengangguk pelan dan aku langsung meloncat kegirangan, setidaknya aku tidak berakhir menyedihkan dengan mengelilingi ibukota sendirian.

Aku segera menggamit tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju pusat kota untuk menghilangkan segala kepenatanku, aku harus bersenang-senang hari ini.

Sepanjang jalan aku dan Hinata terus berbagi celoteh antar gadis yang tengah menikmati indahnya masa remaja. Sesekali aku mengomentari cara berpakaian orang yang berpas-pasan denganku seperti tadi ada pria aneh yang memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu, apa dia lupa bahwa musim dingin telah berganti menjadi musim semi sekarang?

"I—itu kan terserah dia Ino." Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa percuma memulai perundiangan tentang cara berpakaian pria dengan gadis sepemalu Hinata, ah seharusnya Sakura saja yang menemaniku setidaknya dia tidak sekaku Hinata.

"Eh Hinata, lihat ada keramaian disana. Kita kesana yuk." Aku segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera berlari menuju lingkaran gadis-gadis seusiaku yang mengerumbuni entah itu apa. Aku menerobos masuk dan terpisah dengan Hinata yang ketinggalan dibelakangku karena lebih lamban.

"Kya…. Lihat disebelah sana ada pria tampan sekali." telingaku berdengung karena teriakan gadis disampingku yang dengan paksa masuk ke indra pendengaranku. Aku melirik sinis pada gadis yang berteriak tadi, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya karena dia tengah fokus pada titik yang sama dengan teman disampingnya.

"kami-sama, kenapa kau bisa menciptakan makhluk sesempurna itu." kali ini giliran temannya yang bersuara, aku mendengus pelan apa sih yang membuat kedua gadis ini tergila-gila. Aku berjingjit untuk memperluas pandanganku yang terhalang oleh kepala-kepala didepanku. Aku berjalan sambil tetap berjingjit menyamakan sudut pandangku dengan kedua gadis itu, hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah keluar barisan sekarang.

Akhirnya mataku menangkap makhluk sempurna yang dikatakan mereka tadi, aku memutar bola mataku jengkel mendapati bahwa sosok itu adalah pria berambut raven dengan wajah dinginnya itu.

Sasuke.

Ya, siapa lagi selain dia yang mampu membuat semua gadis rela bersujud untuk mengelukan ketampanannya. Harusnya aku tahu tadi hingga tidak perlu berjalan sampai disini.

Deg deg..

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat ketika sepasang mata biruku menangkap lengkungan senyum yang tercetak manis diwajah datar Sasuke. sebuah kejadian yang maha langka, apa esok sudah mau kiamat? Bukannya kata orang jika banyak terjadi kejadian aneh itu tanda-tandanya kiamat semakin mendekat kan, dan bagiku senyuman Sasuke adalah kejadian aneh itu, mungkin termasuk keajaiban dunia ke delapan jika aku bisa berlebihan.

Senyuman yang indah mengalahi keindahan kilauan platina ditangannya sekalipun. Membuat dadaku membuncah karena kebahagiaan hanya dengan melihatnya. Kenapa aku bisa segera tahu bahwa itu cincin? Pertama karena aku tahu hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke akan melamar Sakura—aku mengelus dadaku untuk itu, dan melamar haruslah menggunakan cincin kan,setahuku sih itu seperti peraturan tak tertulis. Kedua adalah aku kan wanita,aku tahu lingkaran apa yang berada dikotak beludru itu.

Hm, kapan aku mendapatkan itu juga? Aku iri sekali padamu _forehead_.

Aku terus mengamati Sasuke dari seberang jalan, melangkah beriringan dengan langkahnya yang membuat nada kebahagian. Aku tersenyum simpul. Pria yang kusukai ternyata sangat mencintai sahabatku, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Hidup mereka indah bukan? Seperti dongeng saja.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki pria bermata _onyx_ diseberangku terhenti karena dengan secara kasar bokongnya menabrak jalanan yang keras itu, aku nyaris mau melempar sepatuku pada pria aneh yang segera berlari dari tanggung jawabnya karena menabrak jatuh orang itu jika saja aku tidak segera terkejut mendapati lagi-lagi wajah itu tersenyum alih-alih marah pada pria tadi.

Dunia benar-benar mau kiamat mungkin, mengingat bumi kita yang sudah tua ini.

Aku hanya terdiam menatapi pria itu yang sedang berjongkok dan mengintip dibawah tong sampah yang demi Tuhan pasti sangat bau, dia sedang apa sih? Apa kebahagiaan telah membuatnya gila sekarang?

Kali ini tatapan itu menatap ketengah jalan aspal didepannya—dengan tatapan yang demi kami-sama seperti menemukan harta karun ditengah laut— aku segera mengikuti arah pandangannya dan memutar mataku jengah.

Ya ya ya, harta karunnya sekarang adalah cincin itu, oh ternyata dia daritadi sedang mencari cincin itu. oke baiklah menurutku ini termasuk pembuktian teori bahwa cinta bisa membuat orang gila tanpa pandang bulu, karena orang seperti Sasukepun bisa kehilangan akal sehatnya hanya karena sebuah kata abstrak—cinta.

Kali ini dengan tergesa-gesa pria becelana putih pendek itu berjalan mendekat kearah cincin yang tergeletak ditengah jalan itu tanpa memperdulikan bunyi klakson yang sangat nyaring dari mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi yang mulai mendekat kearahnya, dia malah tersenyum puas ketika akhirnya cincin itu berada ditangannya.

Mataku terbelalak.

"Sasuke awas—" aku berlari kencang dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke kepinggir jalan untuk menghindarinya dari tubrukan keras lempengan besi yang malah menghantam tubuhku kencang sekarang.

Aku terpelanting cukup jauh, terdengar samar-samar suara Hinata yang entah sejak kapan telah menarik tubuhku kedalam pangkuannya. Dan apa warna merah pekat dan berbau seperti besi berkarat ditangannya itu. Darah, eh?

Pandanganku mulai memudar, seperti seluruh dunia berputar cepat dipenglihatanku membuat kepalaku berdenyut pusing. Aku meringis sedikit karena ngilu yang teramat dikeningku. Selintas aku melihat sepasang _onyx_ itu menatapku, tapi kenapa dengan tatapan itu. ketakutakan kah?

_Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, selagi kau baik-baik saja_.

Seketika semuanya menjadi gelap. Kesadarankupun lenyap.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Seluruh badanku mulai terasa ngilu, seperti kesadaranku perlahan merambat naik dari ujung kakiku hingga ke pangkal kepalaku. Kepalaku masih sangat terasa sakit, aku menggerakkan tanganku pelan untuk meraba kepalaku yang dililiti sejenis kain kasar, yang baru aku ketahui ternyata adalah perban.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, tapi tertahan dengan sebuah kapas yang mengganjal sehingga aku tidak bisa membuka mataku.

"A—aku ada dimana?" aku bertanya entah pada siapa, karena aku hanya bisa merasakan sebuah tangan halus menggenggam hangat tanganku.

"K—kau sudah sadar sayang? Apa yang sakit anakku?" tanpa melihat aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa dia pastilah _Okaasan_-ku, ya aku sudah sangat hapal diluar kepala dengan suara cerewetnya itu, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi seperti khawatir.

"A—aku kenapa _Okaasan_?" aku berusaha membangunkan diriku untuk duduk, badanku seperti keram semua, entah telah berapa lama aku tertidur.

"Apa kau tidak ingat sayang? Kau mengalami kecelakaan kemarin." Suara _Okaasan_ terdengar tercekat ditenggorokannya. Ah iya, aku lupa itu. aku memang mengalami kecelakaan kemarin. Aku masih hidup,eh? Aku kira aku akan mati jika teringat dengan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan kemarin itu yang jujur saja masih terasa hingga sekarang.

"Sasuke—apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?" aku segera teringat pada pria berambut raven yang wajahnya sangat pucat kemarin itu, apa dia mengalami luka? Parahkah? Kuharap tidak tuhan.

"K—kau, kenapa masih memperdulikan orang lain? apa pria itu lebih penting dibandingkan dirimu sendiri?" _Okaasan_ mulai terdengar terisak disampingku. Jika boleh jujur, dia memang lebih penting dari hidupku _Okaasan_, entah sejak kapan aku mencintainya sebegini dalam.

"_Okaasan_, kenapa mataku diperban seperti ini?" aku baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi hanya kegelapan yang mewarnai penglihatanku, aku ingin segera melepasnya. Sangat tidak nyaman jika hanya hitam saja bukankah hidup memiliki warna yang tak terhingga.

"A—ano, kamu harus sabar ya sayang." _Okaasan_ berkata gugup, perasaan tidak enak mulai menyusup ke hatiku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak.

"Ada apa _Okaasan_?" aku mencoba menggenggam tangan _Okaasan_ yang masih setia dipergelangan tanganku, menuntut untuk memberikan jawaban menggantikan mataku yang tertutup ini.

"Dokter mendiagnosis bahwa kau—" kali ini terdengar suara berat dari pria yang aku tahu pasti bahwa itu adalah _Otousan_-ku. Ternyata tidak hanya _Okaasan_ diruangan ini.

"—jangan sekarang suamiku, aku tidak yakin bahwa Ino sudah siap." _Okaasan_ memotong perkataan _Otousan_ yang menggantung. Aku sudah siap atau belum? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dadaku semakin menghimpit membatasi pasokan udara untukku.

"Cepat atau lambat Ino harus tahu, sekarang atau nanti tidak akan berbeda jauh." Suara _Otousan_ terdengar rapuh, penuh kesedihan. Membuatku semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer ini.

"Katakan saja ada apa _Otousan_, kumohon." Aku menggapai-gapai kosong diudara berusaha memperkirakan dimana letak _Otousan_ku dari arah suaranya, tidak lama tanganku tergenggam hangat di telungkupan kedua tangan besar milik _Otousan_ku.

"Syaraf penglihatanmu terhimpit sehingga menyebabkan pendarahan, dan k—kau kehilangan fungsi sepasang matamu entah sampai kapan, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah kebutaan seumur hidup." Suara yang biasa mengayomiku kali ini terdengar bergetar, dan juga sukses menggetarkan seluruh tubuhku.

Buta.

Aku buta?

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" aku berteriak parau, ini pasti bohong, bulan april kah? Aku berharap akan ada yang berteriak april mop atau apalah itu yang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa ini hanyalah kepura-puraan saja.

"Tenangkan dirimu Ino, _Okaasan_ mohon." Sebuah tangan lembut menarikku kedalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkanku yang mulai memberontak, aku kehilangan segala kendali tubuhku. aku hanya ingin berteriak, berlari—jika bisa dari kenyataan ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang _Okaasan_ jika aku tidak bisa melihat lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi pelukis jika mataku buta!" seperti terjatuh dari puncak gunung atau sesuatu yang lebih tinggi lagi dari itu, sakit yang amat sangat meremuk redamkan hatiku ,mengoyaknya tanpa ampun jika aku harus kehilangan segala mimpi yang sudah kurajut indah dengan rencana-rencana yang telah tersusun rapih dibenakku. Dan lihat, betapa mudahnya semua itu hancur.

"Kenapa aku tidak mati saja sekalian? Sekarang dengan mata seperti ini apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Siapa yang akan mau menjadikan wanita sepertiku istrinya?" semua telah hancur, bukankah mati adalah pilihan yang paling baik saat ini?

"Kau tenang saja, jika tidak ada yang mau menjadikanmu istrinya. Aku akan menikahimu Ino." Badanku tersentak, aku segera berhenti memberontak dari pelukan _Okaasan_-ku, suara ini. jika pendengarankupun tidak mati atau mengalami ilusi akut adalah suara dingin dari pria yang kuselamatkan.

"Sasuke?" aku bertanya pada sosok yang entah sejak kapan mendengarkanku berteriak tak karuan tadi. Ingin sekali aku membuka perban dikepalaku dan melihat wajah tampannya saat mengatakan ingin menikahiku tadi jika saja tangan _Okaasan_ tidak menahanku.

"Iya Ino, aku ada disini." lagi, suara itu dihantarkan udara ketelingaku, meremangkan seluruh pori-pori tubuhku hanya dengan kata-kata saja.

TBC

Sekali lagi maaf jika fic ini mungkin tidak memuaskan minna *disumpel sandal karena minta maaf mulu daritadi* hhaha, saya ngetik fic ini sambil kepala saya cenat-cenut ga karuan jadi gini deh hasilnya.*readers: ga peduli*

Masalah ripyuu saya bales lwat PM aja yaa ^^

Ok, saran dan kritiknya masih saya nantikan :))


	8. Chapter 8 mengejar

Konnichiwa minna! Mohon maaf sangat-sangat maaf atas kelalaian saya dalam mengupadte fix-fix saya. *dilempar tomat busuk*

.

Bukan bermaksud untuk curcol, tapi 3 bulan belakangan ini saya mengalami masa-masa tersulit hidup saya. Jadi saya sibuk membangun kembali semangat saya untuk hidup *lebay* sehingga tidak sempat untuk mengupdate fix saya ini. sekali lagi mohon maaf dan pengertian minna untuk saya yaaaa kedepannya saya tidak akan berjanji untuk mengupdate fix ini secara teratur tapi saya pastikan saya tidak akan menelantarkan fix saya lagi.

Oh ya, saya sangat terharu ketika beberapa review menanyakan tentang kelanjutan fix saya ini. dan itu menjadi salah satu faktor saya bisa bangkit lagi,bahwa ternyata masih ada orang yang peduli sama saya *nangis Bombay*

Ah kenapa saya jadi banyak omong gini sih? *reader: ga nyadar daritadi?* okeeee. mari silahkan jika sudi membaca lanjutan fix saya ini :)) once again gomenne :DDD

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

Ino's POV

Seberkas sinar memasuki kamarku melalui sela-sela jendela, menyatu dengan udara menghangatkan tubuhku yang masih meringkuk dibawah naungan selimut.

Menyilaukan.

Ah, aku sedang berbohong bagaimana bisa gadis buta sepertiku dapat melihat keindahan gradasi warna yang diciptakan sang mentari ketika dengan hangat menyapa bumi sehabis melewati malam yang panjang bersama dengan bulan.

Gelap, pekat.

Itu baru yang benar, yah mungkin aku harus mulai berdamai dengan kegelapan yang akan menyelimutiku mulai dari sekarang,eh? Itu pasti lebih baik dari hanya mengeluhkannya saja bukan.

Trap trap

Terdengar benturan ringan antara karet sepatu dengan marmer dingin lorong didepan kamarku,bunyi itu kian menggema menandakan sumbernya semakin dekat. aku menghitung dalam hati.

1,2..

Hitungan ketiga pasti akan terdengar—

Tok tok.

Tepat seperti dugaanku kan? ketukan lembut dari balik pintu kamarku. Pasti dia.

"Aku akan masuk." Suara dingin itu kembali mengudara, anehnya kedinginan itu malah menghangatkan sekujur tubuhku. mengembangkan kuncup-kuncup bunga dihatiku yang malu-malu. membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" pintu kembali tertutup, langkahnya kian mendekat tertanda dari ketukan sepatunya yang semakin terdengar jelas seperti memberikan nada bagi jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Meski aku tidak bisa melihatnya, kegelapan ini tidak pernah bisa menutupi kilauan pesona yang ia miliki.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun Sasuke." seperti ada kepakan sayap kupu-kupu didalam perutku ketika aku hanya menyebutkan namanya. Tidak wajar reaksi yang sangat berlebihan ini masih terus bertahan hingga sekarang jika dilihat telah dua bulan Sasuke berada disisiku.

Menemaniku disaat aku ketakutan karena belum terbiasa akan hitam yang kulihat.

Memegang tanganku erat ketika mimpi buruk datang menyergapiku dan aku tidak bisa terdasar dari kegelapan. Menyeka air mataku ketika penyesalan itu datang, bukan menyesal karena menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Tidak.

Jujur, itu satu-satunya hal yang aku syukuri selama dua bulan ini. bahwa dia—Sasuke—pria yang aku cintai masih bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan disampingku sambil terlelap ketika dia terlalu lelah terjaga semalaman untuk memeluk tubuhku hangat.

"Baguslah, aku akan segera memanggil _Okaasan_-mu untuk membantumu mandi." terasa sentuhan lembut dirambutku sesaat sebelum langkahnya terdengar meninggalkan ruangan ini. aku tidak bisa menguasai diriku lagi untuk tidak tersenyum malu atas tindakannya. Tak terbayangkan bahwa aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pangeran es itu, seorang yang sangat dielu-elukan oleh remaja diseluruh konoha yang sekarang dengan setia tinggal disisiku. Mungkin perasaan ini juga yang dialami _Forehead_ dulu—

—Sakura.

Bungaku, apa kabarmu saat ini? kau tidak akan layu dengan mudah meskipun sari-sari kehidupanmu telah kurebut saat ini bukan?

"Sakura—" perasaan bersalah menyekat dari tenggorokanku, meremas hatiku keras. Perasaan terhimpit itu lagi-lagi datang. membuatku kembali kesulitan untuk mengatur nafasku ketika bulir-bulir sedih itu menyusuri lekuk wajahku. Membasahiku dengan rasa menyesal.

Sahabat macam apa aku ini?

"Ino, kau kenapa sayang?" tiba-tiba aku telah berada didalam pelukan hangat _Okaasan_, tangannya dengan lembut membelai punggungku, memberikanku ketenangan. Seolah-olah mengatakan _tidak apa-apa, Okaasan ada disini_

"Tidak apa-apa _Okaasan_, aku hanya—"

"—sebaiknya kita segera bersiap Ino, akan ada tamu spesial untukmu." _Okaasan_ menarikku untuk bangun dari singgasana tidurku, menggiringku untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Tamu?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Apa kau sudah siap?" _Okaasan_ menyelesaikan membuat simpul dibalik punggungku, sepertinya aku mengenakan dress saat ini, terasa dari cara _Okaasan_ mengenakannya untukku. Jangan tanya aku bagaimana aku terlihat, aku tidak tahu pasti.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban, tak yakin _Okaasan_ melihatnya atau tidak karena Ia sedang membantu jari-jari kakiku untuk masuk kedalam sepatu dengan benar. Aku menjadi sangat merepotkan bukan? Melebihi dari balita yang sudah bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Kau pasti akan bahagia jika tahu siapa yang datang Ino." _Okaasan_ menyelipkan anak rambutku yang tak bisa ikut terikat kebalik telingaku. mengusap pipiku lembut meski tak terlihat aku yakin _Okaasan_ tengah tersenyum menatapku sekarang.

Tanpa kata-kata _Okaasan_ menarikku keluar kamar, membantuku berjalan pelan dan memberiku peringatan ketika ada beberapa anak tangga menyambutku sebelum aku sampai diruang tamu. aku harus belajar berjalan sendiri,menghapal tiap inci rumahku minimal,agar kelak aku tidak perlu merepotkan _Okaasan_ hingga seperti ini.

_Okaasan_ mendudukanku diatas gumpalan empuk, yang seingatku adalah sofa berwarna merah marun. aku menggeser dudukku hingga senyaman mungkin. Perasaan penasaran sekaligus bahagia menjadi satu memberikan perasaan tak nyaman pada perutku.

Siapa yang datang mengunjungiku? Tidak mungkin hinata jika dilihat dari kata-kata _Okaasan_ yang memastikan aku akan bahagia mendapatkan tamu ini.

"Maaf telah membuatmu lama menunggu, Sakura." _Okaasan_ berkata lembut dan membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat karena tersentak. Apa yang tadi _Okaasan_ katakan?

Sakura?

Apa mungkin Sakura sahabatku—

"Tidak apa-apa Yamanaka-san, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu Ino-_pig_." Suara itu berdenting bagai bunyi lonceng, ringan tapi tajam menyadarkanku dari keterkejutanku.

"_Forehead_—" Tidak salah lagi, ini suara Sakura. sahabatku—jika aku masih pantas menyebutnya seperti itu setelah apa yang kuperbuat. Tapi ada apa dengan atmosfer ini? kenapa begitu dingin. kemana perginya kehangatan yang telah terpancar hanya dari suaranya saja.

"Maaf karena aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang, bagaimana kabarmu Ino-_pig_?" kali ini terdengar suara itu keluar seperti dipaksakan untuk ceria. Aku mulai bisa menganalisis suasana hati lawan bicaraku hanya dengan nada bicaranya, kegelapan membuat indra pendengaranku lebih tajam. Terkadang kekurangan justru memberikanmu kelebihan lain, sebuah pelajaran berharga yang bisa aku tarik.

"S—Sakura kau datang? bagaimana bisa kau datang setelah apa yang kuperbuat padamu?" aku mulai terisak, aku bangun dari dudukku dan jatuh ketika dengan keras lututku membentur meja kayu didepanku. Dengan merangkak aku berjalan lurus menuju sumber suara lawan bicaraku tadi, berusaha menggapai-gapai dengan tangan kosongku untuk menangkap sosoknya.

Aku mulai merasa menderita akan kegelapan ini, jika aku bisa melihat aku ingin langsung berlari memeluk sahabatku, meminta maaf bahkan mungkin berlutut diatas kakinya untuk meminta ampun atas dosa besar yang telah kuperbuat.

"Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah tangan mulai meraih tubuhku, memaksaku untuk bangun dan memberhentikan usahaku untuk meraih tubuh _Forehead_-ku.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku! Kumohon. Sakura, kau dimana?" aku berusaha menyingkirkan lengkungan tangan yang menahanku untuk kembali terjatuh kelantai, aku mulai berontak mencari sosok gadis pink-ku itu. kumohon, aku benar-benar berdosa.

"Aku disini Ino." Sebuah bisikan menyapu telingaku lembut, membekukan seluruh gerakanku,bahkan nyaris membuatku lupa untuk menarik atau sekedar menghela nafasku.

Perlahan aku membalikan tubuhku untuk menghadap orang yang sedari tadi merengkuhku. Aku menaikan tanganku untuk mulai menyusuri wajahnya, merasakan beberapa kerutan mulai terbentuk dibawah kelopak matanya. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur _Forehead_? Sebanyak apa air mata keluar dari pelupuk ini?

Aku membelai lembut pipinya yang kurasa berubah menjadi tirus sejak terakhir kali aku menyentuhnya. Berapa banyak kau kehilangan berat tubuhmu _Forehead_? Pasti kau sangat menderita selama ini karena aku kan?

"Maafkan aku _Forehead_. Maafkan aku." Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku, berdiri diatas kedua tekukan lututku.

"Sahabat macam apa aku ini? bagaimana bisa aku membuat kau begitu menderita?" Ya, aku berlutut untuk meminta ampun dari sahabatku ini atas dosa yang tidak termaafkan, merebut setengah hatinya sama saja dengan membunuhnya perlahan bukan?

"Berdirilah Ino, kumohon." Sakura menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri kembali, aku terlalu lemah dan terlalu malu untuk menerima pelukan hangat darinya. Aku tidak pantas untuk itu semua.

Aku kotor.

Aku menjijikan.

"Aku sangat tahu kau begitu mencintainya, aku orang yang paling mengerti bagaimana kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tapi, aku juga yang merebutnya darimu. Membuatnya meninggalkanmu!" Aku mulai berteriak histeris, air mata tidak terelakan mewarnai teriakanku. Jika bisa aku ingin menangis darah untukmu Sakura. Apapun, rasanya aku ingin memberikan segalanya untuk menebus kesalahanku ini. meski tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari gadis buta sepertiku.

"Hentikan semua ini Ino." Sakura lagi-lagi berusaha menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri. Aku menepis pelan tangannya, merasa diriku terlalu kotor untuk disentuh tangan sucinya itu. malaikat kecilku yang secara sadar sayap-sayapnya telah kupatahkan. Membuatnya tak bisa lagi terbang karena kebahagiaan.

"Aku tidak pantas hidup Sakura, seharusnya saat itu aku mati saja!" aku memeluk kaki Sakura erat, tidak ingin melepasnya walaupun Sakura memaksaku untuk itu.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku saja yang mati." Desisan dingin dari belakangku membuatku terhenti dari isakanku, sebuah tangan lain meraih tubuhku untuk berdiri menjauh dari tubuh Sakura dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku memilih untuk bersamamu atas pilihanku sendiri, tidak ada yang merebut ataupun direbut. Jadi hentikan sikap konyolmu untuk mengemis maaf darinya Ino." Suara dingin ini terdengar sangat terluka kali ini. Hatiku seperti diremuk redamkan karenanya. kami-sama, aku bahkan menyakiti kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupku.

"Lagipula, Ia datang kemari bukan untuk menagih maaf darimu Ino, bukan begitu Sakura?" lagi, suara itu dipaksa terdengar datar ketika dengan tidak sadar suaranya bergetar disaat menyebutkan nama cintanya. Berusaha bersikap dingin ketika degupan jantungmu begitu kencang,eh Sasuke? aku dapat mendengarnya, merasakannya dengan jelas bahwa kau sangat berdebar karena rindu pada candumu kan?

Berhentilah memainkan opera sabun ini,kalian berdua!

"Iya, aku datang kemari untuk mengenalkanmu pada Kakashi." Kakashi? Siapa Kakashi? Aku mulai putus asa, aku ingin semua kembali seperti semula tapi sebagian hatiku tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Sasuke disekitarku.

Aku tidak mau keindahan semu itu berakhir dengan cepat, aku egois?

Ya,sangat egois.

"Aku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Senang bertemu denganmu Ino-san." Kali ini sebuah suara baritone menghiasi ruangan. Dentingan detik waktu yang hanya tersisa setelahnya. Aku menanti penjelasan Sakura atas alasan apa Ia ingin mengenalkanku dengan Kakashi.

"Kami datang kemari sekaligus ingin mengantarkan surat undangan ini Ino." Satu tangan Sasuke yang melingkar dipinggangku terlepas untuk mengambil undangan yang disuguhkan Sakura, karena sedetik kemudian terdengar sebuah plastik yang dibuka secara terburu-buru.

"Undangan apa yang kau maksudkan _Forehead_?" aku akhirnya bertanya setelah beberapa saat menanti Sasuke untuk memberitahukan aku apa isi undangan tersebut yang hanya bisa terdiam seperti berubah menjadi pahatan batu. Hidup tapi seperti mati.

"Undangan pernikahanku dengan Kakashi, kuharap kalian bersedia hadir."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Daun-daun pulm mulai berguguran, memberikan latar kecoklatan dihalaman jika saja aku bisa melihatnya. Seperti pohon yang berusaha menggugurkan daun-daunnya untuk menanti daun-daun baru tumbuh begitu juga hidup bukan? Selalu ada regenerasi, seharusnya kehidupan seperti itu kan, menggugurkan kenangan masa lalu untuk dapat menatap lurus kedepan.

Tapi, kenapa hanya pria ini yang berdiri mematung dititik yang sama?

Meskipun Ia bersikap seolah-olah tenang setelah kepulangan Sakura yang membawa berita —yang seharusnya bahagia dari rumahku,aku tahu pasti bahwa hatinya telah hancur total.

"Habiskan makan siangmu Ino,kau bahkan belum menyentuhnya sedikitpun." Terdengar dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring disusul dengan sendokan sesuap nasi penuh yang disodorkan didepan mulutku yang terkatup.

"Kau pikir aku bisa makan dengan keadaan seperti ini?" aku memalingkan wajahku kesamping untuk menghindari suapan nasi atau lebih tepatnya tatapan Sasuke yang serasa menusukku tajam.

"Kita sudah berulang kali membahas ini, hasilnya akan tetap sama Ino. Aku akan tetap berada disini." terdapat penekanan disetiap kata yang Ia ucapkan, bermaksud membuatku yakin atas kesungguhan palsunya.

"Kali ini akan berbeda Sasuke,kau tidak melihat kalender hari ini? jika hitunganku tidak salah hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Sakura dengan pria itu." terasa getaran ringan dari sisi kasur kananku, tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Sasuke, aku yakin pasti bahwa kau lebih tahu pasti hari apa ini. karena kau pasti lebih memastikan tanggal-tanggal yang berlalu sebelum hari ini tiba.

Hari dimana belahan hatimu akan resmi lepas dari genggamanmu untuk menjadi milik pria lain.

"A—ah begitukah? Aku ti—

"—hentikan Sasuke, kumohon, berhentilah untuk bersikap tegar didepanku. Kau tahu itu malah semakin membuatku menderita." Tanganku meraba-raba bagian kasur yang terdekat, berusaha bergerilya mencari tangan dingin yang terus menerus mengepal, menggenggamnya hangat berusaha mencairkan kembali hatinya yang beku.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti Ino. Aku mulai lelah beradu pendapat denganmu tentang hal ini!" tangan dalam genggamanku bergetar hebat,seperti menahan luapan emosi yang berusaha mati-matian Sasuke tahan.

"Jika kau lelah maka pergilah! Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berada disisiku bukan? Pergi!" aku mendorong tubuh pria yang hanya bisa terdiam disampingku itu hingga jatuh membentur lantai,aku tahu karena terdengar bunyi bedebum yang memekakan telinga.

"Ya, kau tidak pernah memintaku untuk menemanimu. Tapi, aku yang menginginkannya. Kumohon Ino, izinkanlah aku menebus segala kesalahanku." Tangan dingin itu kembali meraih tanganku, merengkuhnya erat dan mendekatkannya ke sumber degupan yang terasa begitu nyata.

"Kau tidak bersalah Sasuke. kau tidak pernah memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Bukan kau penyebab kebutaanku. Jangan merasa berdosa atas kesalahan yang kau tidak lakukan." Aku mendaratkan telapak tanganku keatas pembatas antara kulitku dengan pusat debaran yang semakin cepat itu. merasakan kesakitan disetiap denyutannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lebih dari ini Sasuke. Mungkin jika aku bisa melihat aku akan segera sadar bahwa tatapan matamu selama ini kosong menatapku. meskipun ragamu ada disini tapi tidak dengan hatimu Sasuke, karena hatimu telah sepenuhnya kau berikan pada Sakura."

Deg deg

Bodoh! Apa kau tidak mendengar itu? bahkan degupan jantungmu sangat keras hanya karena aku menyebutkan namanya. Sampai kapan kau akan mengelak?

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu Sasuke, jika kau tidak segera bergegas kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya. Hidup dalam penyesalan bukanlah suatu pilihan yang bijak." Aku melembutkan suaraku, sesungguhnya akalku menolak untuk aku mengatakan ini semua. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pria yang aku cintai diam-diam selama ini. tapi, hatiku berkata lain aku pikir mungkin aku akan bahagia jika ia berada disampingku. Sekali lagi aku salah, aku tidak bahagia sama sekali menerima segala sandiwaranya ini.

"Ino—"

"Pergilah, kejar kembali cintamu Sasuke." aku mendorong tubuhnya perlahan. Ya, ini semua baru benar seharusnya sejak tadi Sasuke bangun dan segera berlari meninggalkanku. Mungkin lebih baik sejak dulu Sasuke tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupku dan kembali kepelukan Sakura. Seperti anak sungai yang kembali keperaduan sang laut setelah perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan tak mudah.

Tempat seharusnya kau berada adalah disisi Sakura.

"Berbahagialah Sasuke—"

TBC

Yeee kita ketemu lagi *disumpel sandal jepit*

Maaf *lagi* jika tulisan saya kali ini terkesan dangkal deskripsi, ya saya lagi dalam masa pemanasan lagi dalam menulis, berbulan2 ga nulis bikin saya kaku dalam memilih diksi. Saya akan memperbaikinya di next chap! Janji (^.^)v

Mind to RnR minnaaaaaaaaa *ngarep* :DD


	9. Chapter 9 menikah

Tengterererereng.

Yyeeey saya kembali dengan lanjutan mengharu biru dari kisah saudara kembaran saya ini :DD *menghindari dari lemparan tomat busuk*

Okeee, saya tidak akan banyak bicara untuk saat ini,saya hanya akan mengatakan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya banget banget untuk para reviewer atau alerter (apaan sih) dari cerita ini. oh ya sekedar bocoran saya jadi hobi ngecekin email loh sekarang, ngarep-ngarep cemas bakal ada email amsuk yang ngasih tau ada review atau alert dari let you go. Hahaha ga penting.

Oh ya ga ketinggalan juga terimakasih untuk kamu yang lagi baca tulisan saya sekarang :**

Please enjoy it ^^

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

Sakura's POV

Aku melemparkan pandanganku kedepan cermin besar berukiran kayu yang berdiri megah didepanku, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Seakan-akan tak percaya bahwa bayangan yang tengah menatapku balik adalah patutanku didalam cermin.

Bagaimana bisa aku yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah aku, karena dia cantik.

Tidak, sangat teramat cantik.

Seperti jelmaan seorang putri dengan sebuah gaun putih yang menempel pas membentuk lekukan tubuh bagian atasku serta jatuh mengembang hingga pangkal kakiku,dengan pita sederhana yang tersimpul manis dibelakangnya. Sebuah gaun yang terkesan elegan walau dengan model sederhana.

Bagian rambutku yang hanya digelung seadanya dengan setengah bagian lainnya dibiarkan tergerai indah hingga pangkal bahuku,oh ya tidak ketinggalan sebuah tiara yang terduduk manis diatas pangkal kepalaku. Dan terakhir bayanganku kian terlihat sempurna dengan high heels bertali setinggi lima belas sentimeter berwarna senada yang aku kenakan untuk alas kakiku yang membuat aku semakin tidak percaya atas apa yang aku lihat.

Tok tok tok

"Boleh aku masuk Sakura?" aku segera menolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara baritone tersebut, suara yang begitu aku kenali karena keberadaannya setiap saat.

"Tentu saja Kakashi." Segera terdengar bunyi engsel pintu yang terdorong agar terbuka,disusul oleh sesosok pria maha sempurna dengan tuxedo putih yang mencetak jelas kegagahan ragawinya. Rambut putih yang biasanya menutupi sebagian matanya kini dibuatnya tersusun rapih kebelakang dan itu membuat pesona ketampanannya kian memancar ditambah dengan sebuah lengkungan pemanis yang begitu alami dari bibirnya.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura, tidak bermaksud untuk merayumu tapi kau benar-benar seperti seorang bidadari." Sebuah rayuan gombal yang biasa didengar seorang gadis dari kekasihnya bukan? Tapi entah mengapa jika Kakashi yang mengatakannya semua itu terasa seperti sebuah untaian kata yang terindah yang sangat berhasil menyemukan wajahku sesaat.

"K—kau juga terlihat tampan."

Sangat, tambahku hanya didalam hati.

"Benarkah?" pernyataanku tadi juga mampu menggoyahkan sikap maskulinnya yang sedari tadi ia pertahankan karena sekarang pria tampan didepanku itu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapanku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang aku sangat yakin pasti tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang bebas dari tekukan kebelakang punggungnya. Kalau mataku belum bermasalah selintas tadi aku menangkap wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Oh ya, aku kesini bukan untuk mendapat pujianmu tentang penampilanku Sakura. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku pastikan." Tiba-tiba atmosfer cinta yang sedari tadi mengudara tergantikan dengan suasana tegang yang tidak menyenangkan untuk perutku. Aku segera meremas telapak tanganku lainnya, berusaha untuk mencari ketenangan dari genggaman eratku sendiri.

"Jika yang ingin kau pastikan adalah pernikahan ini—" aku menarik nafasku untuk memberi sedikit ruang bagi jantungku memasok udara dibawah tatapan menuntut dari lawan bicaraku.

"—Maka aku pastikan pernikahan ini akan gagal jika kau yang meninggalkan aku di altar Kakashi." Aku yakin, sepenuhnya yakin atas apa yang aku katakan. Aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai disaat kau telah yakin bahwa semuanya akan berakhir indah. Aku sangat paham bagaimana sulitnya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan seperti itu,oleh karenanya hanya cukup aku saja yang merasakan itu. Aku tidak ingin pria yang mencintaikupun menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan penderitaan yang sama. Setidaknya jika aku belum bisa mencintainya tapi aku tidak akan menyakitinya.

Aku ingin mencoba Kakashi—

—mencoba untuk mencintaimu.

"Bodoh, padahal ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bersamanya. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau menyesal kelak." Kakashi membuat raut mukanya terlihat sinis,tapi sayangnya yang tercipta malah ekspresi aneh antara ingin loncat kegirangan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hn—" aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, baru kali ini aku benar-benar ingin tersenyum setelah kejadian yang menyakitkan tiga bulan lalu.

Lihat, awalnya saja telah indah seperti ini. bagaimana kedepannya nanti?

Menyesal, eh?

Mana mungkin aku menyesal menjadi istri dari seorang Hatake, bukan sekedar Hatake. Tapi, Hatake yang sangat mencintaiku.

"Baiklah Sakura, jika itu memang keputusanmu. Aku ingin sekali melamarmu secara resmi. Seperti pria-pria lainnya yang tertunduk meminta hati wanitanya." Kakashi menekukkan kaki kirinya sehingga lutut kirinya menyentuh lantai sebagai tumpuan dari posenya yang seperti seorang pangeran meminang putrinya.

"Walau terlambat, tapi— maukah kau menikah denganku Sakura?" terdengar pelan, tapi begitu syahdu terngiang. Sebuah kalimat yang mampu menandingi keindahan berlian sekalipun yang mendatangkan kebahagian melebihi perasaan meluap-luap ketika memenangkan lotre.

Kakashi mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyodorkan aku sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar putih yang dengan sucinya mengelilingi setangkai mawar merah yang begitu berdiri berani ditengahnya.

"Kau lihat begitu banyak mawar putih yang mengelilingi mawar merah, meskipun tidak bisa kupingkiri bahwa mawar-mawar putih itu sangat menawan , keindahan mawar merah tak bisa tertandingi,mencolok menjadi pusat perhatian diantara yang lain dengan kelebihan tersendirinya, sehingga mampu mengalahkan pesona dari bunga-bunga lainnya. Seperti mawar merah itulah kau bagiku Sakura."

Orang bodoh macam apa yang mampu menolak lamaran seindah ini?

Perlahan tangan-tangan mungilku yang bergetar terulur untuk meraih rangkaian bunga itu, dengan pasti rangkain bunga itupun kini berpindah tangan. Kudekatkan ke indra penciumanku untuk lebih dapat meresapi semerbak yang menyeruak masuk ke rongga hidungku.

Aku benar-benar telah berubah menjadi seorang putri.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke's POV

"Pergilah, kejar kembali cintamu Sasuke." perlahan kedua tangan mungil yang berada didadaku mendorong tubuhku pelan. Seperti tersengat sengatan listrik ringan tubuhku bergetar.

Cintaku?

Maksudmu mengejar kembali gadis yang aku campakkan begitu saja?

Gadis yang sangat aku cintai itu?

Aku segera terbangun, entah karena tubuhku yang bergerak diluar kontrolku atau karena aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat ini lebih jauh lagi yang aku tahu sekarang aku tengah berlari menyusuri halaman rumah Ino, dan segera menarik engsel gerbang yang memisahkan kehidupanku dengan cintaku.

Jantungku berdebar amat kencang membentur rusukku, mungkin jika ini dibiarkan berlanjut tulang rusukku akan patah atau minimal retak. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku justru menikmati saat-saat dimana detik demi detik perasaan meluap-luap mulai menguasai tubuhku, meremangkan seluruh romaku.

Membuatku seperti—

—hidup.

"Kumohon, jangan membiarkanku terlambat kali ini saja." Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pas dipergelangan tanganku yang jarum panjangnya menunjuk keangka Sembilan. Aku hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk mencapai gereja tempat Sakura akan mengadakan pernikahannya.

Tidak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kencang-kencang agar bayangan-bayangan mimpi buruk tentang siluet Sakura yang naik keatas pelaminan bersama pria lain yang mulai bermunculan dibenakku lenyap.

Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menjadi milik pria lain, dia hanya milikku.

Tenpat pernikahan Sakura akan digelar berada di timur konoha, dan jalan protokol tempat aku berdiri sekarang hanya terdiri dari satu jalur. Aku tidak mungkin memilih naik taksi dan mengikuti alur jalan ini yang akan kupastikan memakan waktu satu jam jika macet aku keluarkan dari hitungan.

Aku tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu, tidak ada pilihan lain segera mempercepat lajuku, melebarkan langkah-langkah kakiku agar mempersingkat waktu yang aku miliki. Dadaku mulai panas, tenggorokanku terasa kering dan dingin. Peluh mulai membasahi kening dan seluruh permukaan kulitku. tubuhku mulai mencapai limitnya tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi Sakura.

"Aaaargggh—" aku membungkukan badanku, sedikit berteriak melepaskan segala letihku bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Nafasku sudah sangat tidak beraturan pandanganku mulai mengabur. Kurogoh sakuku untuk menemukan lingkaran platina itu masih tersemat indah dikotak beludrunya. Aku terpejam untuk memulai doaku.

Tuhan, berilah aku kekuatan.

Gadis itu, aku sangat mencintai gadis itu. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Kumohon di pihakku sekali ini saja,izinkan aku untuk memeluknya hangat sekali lagi.

Seperti mendapatkan udara segar, seketika tubuhku merasa pulih kembali. Seakan-akan segala letih yang kurasa tadi diangkat dari tubuhku yang melemas. Aku tersenyum dan meremas pelan kotak beludru itu sebelum aku masukkan kembali kedalam sakuku.

"Sakura, tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura's POV

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu diatas altar Sakura." Kakashi melemparkan senyuman terhangatnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruanganku. Aku meraba dadaku, merasakan degupan jantungku perlahan. Tidak ada yang berubah, detakannya tetap sama.

"Mungkin belum Sakura, suatu saat debaran itu pasti akan ada." Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semua akan indah pada waktunya.

"Kau sudah siap?" aku dikagetkan dengan suara berwibawa dari belakangku, segera aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk mendapati sepasang emerald yang mirip denganku tengah menatapku balik.

"Iya _Otousan_." Aku mengangguk pelan. _Otousan_ berjalan mendekat kearahku. Ketika jarak yang terpaut diantara kami cukup dekat _Otousan_ menarik kedua tanganku kedalam genggamannya,meremasnya perlahan.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melanjutkan pernikahan ini?" meskipun terdengar tegas tapi terselip kekhawatiran dari suara yang tidak terlalu sering aku dengar itu. aku menarik nafasku perlahan, bahkan _Otousan_ku pun meragukan keputusanku? Apa ada yang salah jika aku ingin menikah?

"Ya _Otousan_, aku akan menikah." Aku menerobos masuk emerald milik _Otousan_ku, berusaha meyakininya bahwa ini benar-benar keinginanku tanpa paksaan dari siapapun.

"Tapi—"

"—dia sangat mencintaiku _Otousan_, kau tahu itu pasti." Aku tidak ingin pertama kalinya aku mendengar _Otousan_ku berbicara panjang lebar hanyalah untuk menentang pernikahanku. Aku tidak ingin goyah lagi lebih tepatnya.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya." _Otousan_ meraih kedua bahuku,menggenggamnya erat seakan-akan menyadarkanku dari mimpi burukku. Tidak apa _Otousan_ jika mimpi burukku adalah hidup bersama pria yang sangat mencintaiku.

"Aku pasti mencintainya _Otousan_—kelak." Kumohon hentikan semua ini _Otousan_, jangan biarkan aku berfikir bahwa masih ada kesempatan untukku berlari konyol dari pernikahan ini. dan jika memang aku lakukan itu semua apa kau pikir aku masih punya tempat kembali? Pernikahan ini berlanjut atau tidak semua akan tetap sama. Dia, Sasuke tidak akan pernah kembali padaku lagi,ia telah memilih jalan hidupnya tanpa aku.

"Kuakui aku bukanlah _Otousan_ yang baik untukmu, aku tidak bisa menjagamu seperti ayah-ayah lainnya. Aku juga kehilangan banyak saat-saat berharga pertumbuhanmu,dan aku merasa bersalah karena itu Sakura. Aku—aku ingin menebus semua itu. setidaknya aku ingin putriku menikah demi kebahagianya." Emerald dihadapanku mulai berkaca-kaca dan menjatuhkan bulir-bulir kesedihannya. Seperti ikut terbawa suasana matakupun mulai merefleksikan diri dan pasti sudah mengeluarkan air mata jika aku tidak mati-matian menahannya.

Dengan gemetar jari-jari tanganku mendaki permukaan wajah _Otousan_ku, menghapus dengan lembut tangisan yang tidak pernah ingin aku lihat lagi.

"Aku pasti akan bahagia bersamanya _Otousan_, kau tahu kan bagaimana cara dia menjagaku? Apa kau yakin aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya jika aku melepasnya saat ini?" aku berusaha tertawa ringan atas lelucon yang aku paksakan tadi dan berimbas nihil pada _Otousan_ku.

"Berhenti bicara tentangny! Yang aku bicarakan sekarang adalah perasaan putriku, Haruno Sakura." Aku tidak menyangka _Otousan_ku akan secemas ini padaku, bahwa ternyata selama ini ia memiliki perhatian sebanyak ini padaku. Aku menyesal sempat berfikir bahwa _Otousan_ku tidak pernah peduli padaku.

"Aku akan tetap menikahnya dengan _Otousan_, tolong restui pernikahan kami." Aku berniat menekukan kedua lututku untuk meminta secara tulus tapi dengan gerakan cepat _Otousan_ menahan tubuhku.

"Kau hanya akan mengotori gaunmu jika kau melakukan itu dan kau tidak akan terlihat cantik lagi." aku tersenyum, ya. Inilah _Otousan_ yang aku kenal,wajah tanpa ekspresinya suara dinginnya yang selalu mencurahkan cintanya dengan sindiran halus.

"Baiklah, kita tidak bisa membiarkan calon suamimu menunggu lebih lama dari ini." _Otousan_ menekkukan tangannya membentuk siku disamping tubuhnya. Aku menarik nafasku pelan berusaha meyakiniku bahwa ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk hidupku. Tanpa ragu aku ulurkan tanganku dan menggamit lembut tangan _Otousan_ yang menyiku.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk tersenyum dan dengan senyuman yang sama mengembang diwajahnya, _Otousan_ mengantarkanku kepenghujung cintaku.

Ya, dibalik naungan pintu besar ini terdapat dia yang tengah menungguku dialtar saat ini. dia yang amat setia memberikan sepenuh cintanya untukku. Perlahan kedua pintu besar berukir itu terbuka, menyuguhkanku akan pandangan indah klasik sebuah gereja tua.

Disamping kanan kiriku terdapat beratus-ratus bangku yang terselimuti sempurna oleh sebuah kain putih,yang tentunya berisi ratusan orang juga yang tengah mendudukinya. Aku menengadahkan keatas, terdapat berbagai kilauan lampu Kristal bergantung indah dipusat gereja ini. Sebagai penegas alur jalanku menuju altar tergelar karpet merah yang berujung tepat dititik pria itu berdiri gagah dengan tuxedo putihnya yang tengah menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah sesuatu yang teramat berharga.

Deg. Deg

Aaah, tentu saja aku berdebar. Bagaimana bisa jantungku biasa saja jika diperlakukan seperti itu. kumohon Kakashi hentikan memandangku seperti itu sebelum mukaku berubah semerah kepiting rebus atau yang lebih parah jantungku akan meledak.

Seiring dengan pantulan high heelsku ke karpet merah yang berpadu indah dengan dentingan piano yang memainkan lagu khas pernikahan aku memutar ulang reka adegan dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakashi. Dan siapa tahu Kami-sama memainkan perannya dengan teramat terampil hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa pria yang duduk didepanku saat itu akan berdiri disana menungguku di altar.

"_Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."_ Dengan elegannya ia memperkenalkan dirinya didepanku. Darimana ia mendapatkan kepercayaan diri sebesar itu apalagi dengan memperkenalkanku sebagai wanitanya pada penjaga Pub.

"_Yo. Dia adalah wanitaku malam ini."_ mungkin bukan berani,tapi ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bahkan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya saja Ia sudah seperti itu? hmm,apa aku sudah gila berjalan kearahnya sekarang?

"_Sakura, hentikan. Kau sudah minum sangat banyak."_ Tidak, aku yang sepertinya benar-benar gila. Minum sangat banyak hingga tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadaranku untuk turun kelantai dansa bersamanya,eh?

"_Lagu kesukaanku, aku tidak bisa hanya diam mendengarkan lagu ini."_ bahkan,bukan hanya menari aku juga menghabiskan semalam penuh bersamanya dan jujur saja mengingat apa yang malam itu aku lakukan dengannya membuat seluruh wajahku memanas dan segera aku tundukkan wajahku malu. Aaah bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh itu? melepaskan hal yang seharusnya aku persembahkan untuk suamiku pada orang asing. Ah iya, pada akhirnya ia bukan orang asing untukku dia akan menjadi suamiku beberapa menit lagi.

"_Aku mencintaimu Sakura."_ Mungkin sejak awal aku memang bukan orang asing baginya. Apa dia terperangkap oleh pesonaku sejauh itu? aku nyaris saja tertawa lepas jika aku tidak sadar aku tengah berada ditengah-tengah upacara sakralku.

"_Aku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Aku datang kemari untuk melamar putrimu Ojisan."_ Ya, sepertinya benar. Toh buktinya dia langsung datang mengahadap _Otousan_ku yang berwajah tak ramah itu untuk memintaku langsung. Dia pasti sudah benar-benar tergila-gila padaku.

"—_aku punya segalanya yang bisa membahagiakan putrimu Ojisan."_ Dan lagi, dia sangat percaya diri akan dirinya. Membahagiakanku eh? Ya tuan Hatake. Kuakui sepertinya aku akan bahagia menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu.

"_Lamaranku kemarin tidak mengenal masa berlaku Sakura, karena untukmu cintaku akan selalu abadi."_ Hanya menikmati cintamu yang berlebih padaku saja untuk saat ini tak apa kan?

Akhirnya perjalananku tiba pada ujungnya. Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit membungkuk memintaku secara hormat dari _Otousan-_ku. _Otousan_ melihatku sekilas dan aku mengangguk mantap padanya.

"Aku serahkan putriku yang paling berharga untuk kau jaga Kakashi. Jika kau berani membuatnya mengeluarkan setetes air mata saja aku tidak akan segan-segan mengambilnya kembali." _Otousan_ meraih tanganku pelan dan menaruhnya diatas telapak tangan Kakashi yang langsung menggenggam tanganku lembut.

"Aku tahu_ Ojiisan_, eh tidak. _Otousan_. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada melihatnya menangis." Kakashi tersenyum sungguh-sungguh dan membuatku kembali bergetar. Dengan begitu banyak perkataan manis darinya bisakah aku bertahan seperti sekarang?

Kakashi, tahukah kau? Jika bisa, aku sekarang benar-benar ingin jatuh –

–jatuh cinta padamu.

"Baiklah, kita bisa memulai upacara ini sekarang?" pria setengah baya dengan rambut putihnya yang panjang tergerai mengembang dibelakangnya yang menjadi pendeta terkenal di konoha –Jiraiya mulai memposisikan dirinya berdiri didepan mimbar, aku menekukkan kakiku diatas bantal yang telah tersedia,begitu juga denga Kakashi. Tanganku aku taruh diatas tempat kayu yang berdiri sejajar dengan dadaku. Kugenggam kedua tanganku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Berusaha terhanyut kedalam atmosfer suci ini.

Tuan Jiraiya meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kepalaku dan Kakashi. Kulirik sekilas Kakashipun sudah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati detik-detik yang paling ia nantikan dalam hidupnya. Aku tersenyum, Tuhan jika ini yang terbaik bagiku tolong mudahkan jalan bagi kami berdua.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Berusaha menutup segala indraku dan hanya terfokus pada suara Tuan Jiraiya yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya.

"Apakah ada dari hadirin sekalian yang tidak berkenan atas berlangsungnya pernikahan antara tuan Hatake Kakashi dan nona Sakura Haruno? Jika ada inilah saatnya berbicara." Aku menghitung buliran pasir waktu yang bergulir,kumohon Tuhan lancarkan hariku dengannya.

Tapi, tak bisa kupingkiri didalam lubuk kecilku aku mengharapkan sosok itu ada. Mungkin jika dia sekarang ada diantara tamu-tamu yang perhatiannya tengah menuju padaku dan Kakashi aku akan lebih hancur. Menerima ucapan selamat darinya pasti akan meremuk redamkan hatiku yang belum sempurna melepaskannya secara utuh,karena hingga detik ini aku masih menyisakan asaku padanya untuk menjemputku dari altar. Jika itu yang ia lakukan dapat dipastikan sekarang aku pasti tengah berlari dari gereja ini dengan tanganku digenggamannya. Tapi sayang, itu semua hanya ada diroman picisan.

Hidup harus terus berlanjut kan? Begitupun dengan upacara ini.

"Baiklah. Karena tidak ada yang berbicara ini saya anggap semua tamu dalam ruangan ini menyetujui pernikahan ini. " tuan Jiraiya menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum memulai mengikat kami berdua kedalam janji setia seumur hidup.

"Apa kau –Kakashi Hatake,bersedia berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda genggam? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

Seluruh tamu menahan nafasnya,menanti detik demi detik jawaban sacral yang akan Kakashi berikan. Dan begitupun denganku, aku malah nyaris tak bisa bernafas jika saja dengan tidak segera Kakashi menjawab dengan yakin.

"Aku bersedia." Dengan reflek aku menolehkan wajahku kearahnya, dan dengan ajaib terpesona oleh senyuman yang ia hadiahkan untukku. Seperti tersihir aku hanya terdiam menikmati keindahan ragawi yang pria disampingku miliki. Dan seperti tidak percaya bahwa ia,dengan sadar berkata bersedia menerimaku sebagai istrinya.

"Apa kau –Sakura Haruno,bersedia berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda genggam? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi istri yang baik dan menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

Aku pasti masih diam bingung antara dilemma mimpi atau kenyataan jika saja Tuan Jiraiya tidak segera menyadarkanku dengan pertanyaannya. Ya, keputusan sekarang berada ditanganku. Aku menarik nafasku, memenuhi selurung rongga paru-paruku dengan udara. Sebenarnya kalimat yang akan aku ucapkan hanyalah sebuah rentetan kata sederhana,tapi karena makna yang dikandungnya teramat dalam aku tidak ingin buru-buru mengatakannya.

"A–"

"–Tidaaaaak! Kau tidak bisa Sakura!"tubuhku segera tersentak setelah mendengar suara itu. suara yang selama ini aku terus rindukan bahkan hingga aku cari kealam bawah sadarku,dan sekarang suara itu terdengar dari belakangku.

Berarti ia ada disini?

Sasuke ada disini?

"Lepaskan aku! A –aku lah yang seharusnya berdiri disana sekarang, disamping Sakuraku." Aku pastikan kini ia tengah berontak dari jegalan _bodyguard-bodyguard _setia Kakashi jika didengar dari teriakannya. Sakuramu? Apa aku masih tetap menjadi Sakuramu Sasuke?

"Sakura. Kumohon hentikan semua ini. kembalilah padaku." Suara Sasuke kali ini terdengar memelas. Jika aku bisa Sasuke. aku ingin sekali langsung berlari kembali kedalam rengkuhan hangatmu tapi semua sudah sangat terlambat. Bahkan untuk memalingkan wajahku kearahmu saat ini saja aku tak sanggup.

Aku tak mau goyah lagi, aku tak ingin kembali meragukan keputusanku karena saat-saatku untuk itu telah berakhir Sasuke. sekarang adalah saat dimana aku harus bahagia tanpamu. Menjalankan hidupku dengan sebaik-baiknya tanpamu. Merajut kembali mimpi-mimpi indahku yang sempat tertunda tanpamu.

Jika kau bisa mendengarkan jeritan hatiku ini kau akan menemukan begitu banyak kata 'tanpamu' kan? Ya, karena memang seharusnya aku tanpamu Sasuke.

Mungkin–

–kisah kita telah usai.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke's POV

Terlihat sebuah bangunan tua yang berdiri megah didepanku. Meski telah berusia ratusan tahun keindahan gereja klasik ini tidak termakan waktu sama sekali. Gereja yang sangat pantas untuk melaksanakan upacara suci sekali seumur hidup didalamnya.

Pernikahanku dengan Sakura. Bukan pernikahan Sakura dengan pria lain manapun.

Aku kembali berlari untuk menggapai kembali putriku yang berada dibalik pintu ukiran kayu besar ini, aku pasti akan sangat mengamati keindahan pahatannya jika saja aku tidak dalam keadaan terburu-buru terhimpit waktu.

Aku mendorongnya dengan sisa tenaga yang aku punya, sedikit demi sedikit pintu itu bergeser terbuka memberikan aku celah untuk melihat sekaligus mendengar janji saling setia itu tengah diucapkan.

"Apa kau –Sakura Haruno,bersedia berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi istri yang baik dan menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"A–"

"–Tidaaaaak! Kau tidak bisa Sakura!" aku nyaris saja bisa berlari memeluk tubuh yang wanginya sangat kurindukan itu jika saja kelima pria bersetelan hitam rapih ini tidak menahanku.

"Lepaskan aku! A –aku lah yang seharusnya berdiri disana sekarang, disamping Sakuraku." Aku terus memberontak berusaha lepas dari jeratan tangan-tangan yang semakin kuat mencegalku.

"Sakura. Kumohon hentikan semua ini. kembalilah padaku." Seorang pria tidak diperbolehkan menangis bukan? Aku bisa melaksanakan semua itu sepanjang hidupku tapi tidak dengan sekarang. bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis ketika dengan sadarnya aku mendengar wanita yang aku cintai itu mengikat janji setianya dengan pria lain didepan mataku.

"Aku bersedia."

Tubuhku segera melemas, dengan pasrah tanpa perlawanan lagi tubuhku diseret keluar. Apa semua ini berakhir? Tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukku?

Apa aku tidak bisa memperbaiki semuanya Sakura? Apa kita tidak bisa kembali seperti semula lagi? tolong bantu aku Sakura, bantu aku melenyapkan sakit yang menderu didadaku saat ini.

Apa aku benar-benar telah kehilanganmu untuk selamanya?

TBC

Sasukeeeeee~ kamu sama saya aja sini, cup cup muuuaaaah :* (pengennya) haaha, jujur sejujurnya saya sampai tidak hati menulis chap ini karena disini yayang sasuke terlihat begitu menderita. Tapi apa boleh buat demi kelanjutan cerita dan kebahagian saya bersama sasuke (lho?) . oke, pada intinya saya ingin review dari anda sekalian (ga nyambung banget!) aaah pokoknya ripyuu mah ripyuuu mah ripyuuuuuuuuu (ngerengek)

Dadadadadaaaahhh, :DDD


	10. chapter 10 awal baru

Haii minnnnaaaaaaaa~ :))

Maaf banget atas keterlambatan update dari 'Let you go' ini, sebenernya chap ini udah saya selesaikan dari seminggu yang lalu, tapi karena keterbatasan waktu yang saya miliki jadi baru sempat saya upload hari ini, saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama event yang saya pegang, haha rapat setiap hari untuk terus matengin acaranya, bantuin anak humas untuk arrange sama guest starnya atau ga bantuin anak sponsorship untuk cari dana, memang divisi acara tuh yang paling repot *lho jadi curcol saya* hahaha *ngehindar dari sumpelan sandal jepit*

Oh ya, udah lama juga yaa saya ga bales review dari kalian semua, maaaaf maaaaf banget. Abis saya bingung kalo bales sekarang udah basi juga. Jadi saya hanya akan mengucapkan TERIMAKASIH terimakasih terimakasih buat :

_**Tabita Pinkybunny**_

_**Lhyn hatake**_

_**Rizu Hatake-hime**_

_**akasuna no hataruno teng tong**_

**Kazushi Kudo Hatake**

_**Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga logi**_

_**takahashi hatake**_

_**kaka cherry**_

_**Sabaku no Uzumaki**_

_**Tatetshi Sakura**_

_**Sky pea-chan**_

_**Hadei-chan chibi**_

_**DYNASTY CASTANEDA**_

_**kaka-koibito**_

_**SukE'emo D'blizt**_

_**Bucy**_

_**namina88**_

_**acita hatake**_

_**Nate'near'river**_

_**kaka-koibito**_

_**gamekyu**_

tanpa kalian semua saya tahu FF ini ga akan berjalan sejauh ini, karena jujur banget ketika semakin banyak review yang saya dapat saya jadi semakin semangat ngelanjutin FF ini. Hehehe ;)) sayaaaang banget deh sama kalian semua, cup cup emuuuah :*

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

Sasuke's POV

Aku berjalan gontai menuju sebuah gerbang hitam yang berdiri megah dihadapanku, dengan perlahan kunaikkan tanganku yang bergetar untuk menekan bel yang tersemat manis didinding batu pualam sebelah kananku. Tak lama terdengar suara baritone pria dewasa yang segera menyambutku dingin.

"Apa kau benar Sasuke?" tak lama setelah aku menekan bel terdengar suara dingin yang berasal speaker kecil yang tertempel disamping bel putih itu, meski terdengar datar tapi ada nada rindu terselip didalamnya. Jika aku bisa memandangnya lurus,mungkin aku akan bisa menangkap ekspresi itu terlukis samar di matanya.

"Hn." Hatiku terenyuh, kali ini bukan karena untuk mempertahankan kepribadian dinginku aku tidak berkata banyak. Melainkan karena terlalu banyak kesedihan yang aku pikul dipundakku saat ini dan jujur aku begitu merindukan sosok yang telah membuka pintu gerbang didepanku dan segera merengkuhku hangat.

"Kau pulang Sasuke. kau benar-benar pulang." Kehangatan segera menyelimuti diriku,meski tidak bisa mengangkat semua penderitaanku setidaknya ini mampu menguranginya sedikit. Pelukan ungkapan rindu seorang kakak pada adiknya. Seperti menegaskan bahwa masih ada yang mau menerima kedatanganku, mencintaiku.

"Aku lelah Nii-_san_. Rasanya sakit sekali. Disini. sakit –" aku meremas pelan dadaku,mencengkramnya kencang seolah-olah dengan seperti itu debaran sakit itu akan hilang. Berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air terlarang itu jatuh kembali dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

"Bantu aku Nii-_san_, bantu aku menghilangkan rasa ini." aku terduduk lemas, tersimpuh dihadapan pria berambut hitam yang terikat rapih satu kebelakang itu yang sekarang berniat menarikku untuk bangun.

"Apapun untukmu Sasuke,tapi bagaimana caranya?" Aku menggenggam tangan yang hendak merangkul bahuku itu. memberikan tekanan pelan pada setiap tautan jariku.

"Bantu aku mendapatkannya kembali Nii-_san_, bagaimanapun caranya buat dia menjadi milikku lagi." aku memandang sepasang _onyx_ yang kali ini terbelalak sehabis mendengar perkataanku yang bergemetar. Ya, satu-satunya cara agar rasa ini hilang adalah hadirkan kembali bagian hampa direlung hatiku,isi kembali hariku dengan senyuman indah itu. bawa dia kembali padaku apapun caranyalah satu-satunya jalan agar perih ini musnah.

Sakura. Kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku lagi –apapun caranya.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Normal's POV

Terlihat sebuah _limousine_ putih yang melintas dijalanan ramai padat ibukota yang penuh dengan kerlapan elegan dari lampu berbagai kendaraan pengguna jalan. Kaca jendela yang berlapiskan film 75% itu membuat berbagai mata yang menatap takjub body _limousine_ itu tak mampu ikut menikmati rengkuhan interior mewah yang disajikan secara istimewa untuk sepasang pengantin baru yang malah duduk berjauhan didalamnya.

Sang wanita yang telah berganti baju dengan hanya mengenakan dress bermotif bunga merah marun dengan hanya tali spaghetti yang menggantung ditengkuknya untuk mempertahankan agar sutra itu tidak mudah lolos dari tubuh mungilnya yang terduduk merapat pada pintu disampingnya, seolah-olah memberikan jeda kasat mata pada pria yang menyatu indah dengan kaos polo berwarna senada dengan yang sang wanita kenakan dan sebuah celana pendek katun berpotongan pas yang menutupi hanya sebatas lutut kaki jenjangnya yang sedari tadi tidak tertarik pada hiruk pikuk yang berada diluar _limousine_-nya itu dan lebih memilih mencurahkan segala perhatiannya pada wanita yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sakura." Panggil pria dengan suara baritone-nya itu, sedikit tersentak sang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut seindah Sakura itu menoleh dengan tergesa-gesa pada pria yang tengah tersenyum saat ini.

"Iya Kakashi?" gadis itu sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya yang bertaut,seolah mengekspresikan pertanyaan mengapa kau menggangguku yang tengah asyik menatap kesibukan orang lain dibalik kaca ini.

"Apa '_itu' _begitu menarik dibandingkan aku?" dengan angkatan dagunya pria berambut perak itu menunjuk pada orang yang berambut bob aneh dipinggir jalan yang tengah menyalakan mesin motornya yang tak kunjung berderu. Saat ini memang lampu jalanan tengah menyalakan merahnya dengan berani memerintahkan para pengemudi untuk berhenti.

"b –bukan seperti itu Kakashi, hanya saja a –aku a –aku –" kedua mata _emerald_ itu kali ini lebih memilih jari-jari kakinya yang terbungkus rapih dengan balutan beludru berwarna biru tua setinggi tujuh sentimeter ketimbang membalas tatapan hangat yang selalu tercurah dari sepasang mata _onyx_ heterogen didepannya.

"Apa aku begitu menyeramkan untukmu Sakura?" kali ini diiringi dengan desahan penuh kecewa, entah karena apa pria itu memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke jok dibelakangnya.

"Tidak Kakashi, sama sekali tidak." Dengan cepat wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya terlihat raut panik segera tercetak diwajah cantiknya yang merona.

"Lantas, kenapa kau begitu jauh?" pria itu menoleh kembali pada wanitanya,menghadiahkan tatapan yang seharusnya tidak dimilik oleh sepasang kekasih yang telah meresmikan hubungan mereka didepan altar Tuhan itu.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu beringsut menggeser duduknya untuk lebih merapat pada pria yang hanya diam menatapnya. Inci demi inci kali ini mereka semakin dekat, menyisakan hampir tidak ada sama sekali jarak karena kali ini sang wanita telah terengkuh hangat didalam kalungan tangan pria yang terletak pas dibahu mungilnya.

"A –aku hanya merasa canggung, maaf ya Kakashi." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya. Wangi masculine semakin menyeruak menyentuh bulu-bulu halus penciuman milik Sakura.

Perlahan sebuah jari-jari panjang itu meraih dagu Sakura,memaksa gadis itu untuk menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langsung sepasang heterogen itu. Seakan-akan ingin menikmati setiap momentnya Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya lambat untuk membiarkan sepasang _emerald_ itu tertutup rapat. Dengan sedikit senyuman terbentuk dikedua sudut bibirnya Kakashi secara pasti mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir merekah Sakura yang terkesan pasrah menerima pagutan ringan dari dirinya.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Detik-detikpun berlalu dan pagutan ringan itu berubah semakin intens, bertambah dalam dan menghangatkan. Lidah Kakashi sedikit memaksa ketika dengan kaku bibir Sakura masih saja tertutup rapat, dengan sedikit hentakan paksa pada akhirnya Kakashi berhasil menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Sakura, berusaha mengajak lidah polos milik Sakura untuk turut serta menari dengan miliknya.

Kriiing kriiiing

Kakashi segera menarik tubuhnya yang mulai menindih gadis yang segera terbangun dan membetulkan tali dress-nya yang telah terlepas itu. Keduanya segera melirik pada alat komunikasi parallel yang terus berdering itu. Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya dan segera mengangkat gagang putih itu.

"Maaf mengganggu Kakashi-_sama_,tapi kita telah sampai." Suara pria itu terdengar sedikit menyesal,walau dibatasi antara ruang supir dan penumpang dengan pembatas kedap suara tapi pria paruh baya berwarna coklat itu tahu pasti apa yang sedang kedua majikannya lakukan. Apalagi yang dilakukan pengantin baru selain 'itu' dengan membayangkannya saja pria tua itu salah tingkah, sebenarnya iapun tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi bukankah lebih baik untuk melanjutkan hal itu didalam kamar yang nyaman?

"Hn, terimakasih Asuma-_san_." Kakashi segera menaruh kembali gagang itu dan menyatukan dengan pasangannya yang tertempel manis didinding kiri _limousine_-nya. Kakashi melirik sekilas pada gadis yang telah merah padam disampingnya.

"kita telah sampai di rumah kita Sakura."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Seperti dejavu gadis itu mengedarkan mata hijaunya yang berpendar lembut pada sebuah rumah bernuansa putih klasik yang berdiri megah dihadapannya, gadis ini pernah kesini dulu mungkin ditengah-tengah kesadarannya ia mengingat bagaimana saat itu ia sangat terkagum melihat kolam berhiaskan warna pelangi yang terpancar dari setiap riakan airnya itu atau mungkin dengan hamparan hijau luas yang semakin hidup dengan bulatan lembut sinar yang berasal dari lampu taman yang berjejer rapih.

Indah.

"Selamat datang dirumah, Nyonya Hatake." Pria berambut perak yang semakin berkilau ditimpa dengan sinar dari lampu malam yang abadi itu terbungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan wajahnya.

Bersemu.

"Terimakasih Tuan Hatake." Gadis itu menaruh dengan malu-malu tangannya yang lentik yang langsung digenggam hangat oleh pria perak tadi. Seolah-olah menjadi pacuan langkahnya Sakura mengikuti tarikan lembut Kakashi untuk melangkah mendekati istana indah milik mereka berdua itu.

Setelah mendorong engsel keperak-perakan didepannya Kakashi menyungguhkan lagi-lagi pemandangan yang membuat wajah gadis itu kembali terpukau, untuk kedua kalinya bukan berarti kehilangan esensi keindahan interior rumah ini.

Kakashi mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura untuk segera duduk disofa yang menjadi saksi bisu awal kisah mereka, siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua kembali berada diruangan ini,dengan posisi yang sama, tatapan yang serupa tapi dengan atmosfer yang berbeda. Tidak ada lagi tangis yang membeludak dari seorang gadis labil, yang ada hanya senyuman lembut yang terurai dari bibir merekahnya.

"Kau masih ingat lukisan itu Sakura?" dengan tatapannya Kakashi mengarahkan Sakura untuk segera mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menemukan lukisan yang sama yang masih tergantung ditempat yang sama.

"Tentu Kakashi, tak ada yang aku lupakan satupun dari rumah ini." Sakura menunjuk dengan anggukan wajahnya pada lemari kaca dipojokan ruangan yang berisikan miniatur-miniatur mobil mewah. Dengan senyum terkulum Kakashi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura yang sedikit berjengit menghadapi tingkah Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau tidak ingat karena mengingat keadaanmu yang tidak dalam sadar sepenuhnya pada waktu itu." Kakashi mengecup pelan kuncup kepala gadis yang berada didalam rengkuhannya kini. Mencoba memenuhi aliran darahnya dengan wangi murni milik Sakura.

"Ingatanku cukup bagus Kakashi." Sakura mengulet sedikit, mencari kenyamanan lebih dari yang disuguhkan dada bidang milik kakshi yang masih terbungkus kaos polonya itu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?" Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya dan mencari-cari katupan bibir Sakura yang menggairahkan yang segera dihisapnya pelan, kembali kedua pasang sejoli itu berbagi kecupan ringan yang semakin menuntut.

"Hn, a –aku ingat." Disela-sela mencuri nafas untuk kebutuhan hidupnya Sakura bergumam pelan, belum sempat menjawab lebih banyak bibir Sakura kembali direpotkan dengan serangan bibir Kakashi yang semakin menggoda.

"Yang ini?" Kakashi menuruni leher jenjang milik Sakura yang telah tertidur pasrah diatas sofa dengan Kakashi menindih tubuhnya. Dengan lembut dan tetap pada ritme lambat Kakashi menikmati tiap senti permukaan kulit putih itu, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan yang menyebar tipis hampir dikeseluruhan leher milik Sakura.

"h –hn." Sakura hanya bergumam tidak karuan, seluruh tubuhnya kali ini meremang hebat akibat sentuhan-sentuhan intens yang Kakashi berikan pada titik-titik sensitive yang berada ditubuhnya. Entah sejak kapan dress yang ia kenakan itu telah terpisah dan menampilkan tubuh polosnya secara sempurna berbanding terbalik dengan Kakashi yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Kakashi, a –aku –" gadis itu mendesah panjang ketika sesuatu dari tubuhnya merembes keluar dengan deras akibat perlakuan Kakashi yang memainkan jari-jarinya didalam lorong pribadinya. Dengan teratur tubuh mungil miliknya naik dan turun untuk memasok udara kedalam paru-parunya yang sempat kosong beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mata Kakashi memandang lekat gadis yang masih terengah-engah dibawahnya. Dengan tanpa tersadari Sakura Kakashi menyelipkan kedua tangannya dibawah tubuh Sakura dan menariknya kedalam papahannya dan merapatkannya ke dada bidang milik Kakashi.

Sang gadis sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata hanya mengikuti kemauan sang pria dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk pria itu dan menempelkan wajahnya yang lelah pada leher milik pria perak itu.

Sesekali ia hadiahkan pagutan ringan di permukaan leher pria itu, memberikan tanda nyata bahwa pria itu miliknya. Sesekali gadis itu berbisik dalam hatinya meyakinkan ya, dia milikku dan begitu juga aku adalah miliknya. Sakura tahu apa yang akan menjadi kelanjutan ceritanya saat ini, sangat mengerti apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan setelah meletakkannya dengan hati-hati diatas _king size bed_ yang berada dibalutan suasana putih klasik kamar Kakashi yang telah menjadi kamar milik mereka berdua untuk seterusnya.

Sakurapun tidak terkejut ketika Kakashi mulai membagi kembali rasanya dengan milik Sakura melewati lilitan-lilitan lidah Kakashi didalam rongga mulut milik Sakura, seperti mulai terbiasa Sakura membalas sama hangat hisapan demi hisapan yang Kakashi berikan.

Tangan Kakashi mulai menuruni tubuh polos Sakura, menjelajahi senti demi senti kehangatan Sakura untuk mendengar lenguhan yang Sakura tahan mati-matian. Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil semakin terhanyut akan tubuh candunya itu.

Kakashi berdiri untuk melepas satu demi satu helaian kain yang tertempel ditubuhnya, Sakura hanya melihat dengan tatapan sendu pada kesempurnaan ragawi yang tersaji didepannya itu. Masih dengan nafas yang berantakan Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Kakashi, menerima kedatangan Kakashi kedalam tubuhnya.

Sedikit meringis Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika keperkasaan Kakashi masuk dan menyeruak kedalam miliknya,meski bukan yang pertama bagi keduanya,baik Kakashi maupun Sakura tidak kehilangan akrual dari malam pertama itu sendiri. Kakashi hanya terdiam sambil menatap lembut Sakura yang masih terpejam menyesuaikan diri akan suatu benda asing didalam tubuhnya.

Kakashi membenarkan helaian rambut pink Sakura yang menghalanginya untuk mengecup pelan kening gadis yang perlahan menampilkan sepasang _emerald_-nya itu. Setelah dari kening masih dengan bibirnya yang menempel dikulit wajah Sakura Kakashi menuruni lekukan dari hidung mancung milik Sakura dan kembali tiba mendarat di bibir ranum gadis pink itu.

Pagutan itu pun kembali terulang, seperti tidak ada bosannya bagi Kakashi untuk merasakan manisnya bibir Sakura yang teramat ia cintai itu,kali ini seperti kurang puas dengan hanya bibir saja Kakashi mulai memainkan ritme permainan tangannya diatas dua gundukan daging yang menggoda berdiri menantang Kakashi, setelah mencapai kedua puncak gunung itu Kakashi menemukan pusat milik Sakura, meremasnya penuh sayang yang segera disambut desahan Sakura yang teredam oleh bibirnya sendiri.

Dan serangan terakhir yang Kakashi berikan sangat berhasil membuat Sakura kehilangan kendalinya, dengan memekik sedikit kencang Sakura mendorong perlahan tubuh Kakashi yang berada diatasnya. Bermaksud agar Kakashi menghentikan pagutannya untuk memberikan Sakura kesempatan mengisi penuh pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya.

Rintisan rinai hujan mulai membasahi jendela kaca besar yang sedikit kabur karena embun menyelimutinya untuk membingkai kedua raga sempurna yang tengah menyatu penuh peluh, berbagi pagutan ringan, menautkan jari satu sama lain. berbagi cinta dengan cara mereka sendiri. Desahan demi desahan didalampun mampu bersaing dengan derasnya tarian-tarian air yang jatuh ke tanah. Seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi keduanya terus menari dalam irama penuh cinta,sepasang tubuh itu terus menerus naik turun dengan kecepatan yang konstan menciptakan nada tersendiri.

Seketika Sakura meremas agak keras rambut perak yang tengah mencumbu bagian tubuh atasnya itu,seakan-akan tidak rela membiarkan tubuh putihnya itu polos tanpa terhiasi pola-pola merah memutar hasil atas karyanya,merasakan akan ada suatu luapan emosi yang segera keluar dari tubuhnya Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya keatas dan memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Kakashi yang sedikit melenguh saat pijatan ringan terasa dibagian tubuh paling sensitifnya itu. Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya keatas menatap kosong keatas ketika dengan satu hentakan Kakashi memperdalam dorongannya kelorong pribadi Sakura, mengisi penuh rahim Sakura dengan gelombang cintanya yang begitu besar.

"H –hn Sakura." Kakashi mengecup lembut bibir Sakura sebelum terjatuh menindih tubuh mungil gadisnya, tidak ada niatan bagi keduanya untuk terpisah baik secara nurani maupun jasmani. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam menikmati tarikan atau hembusan nafas yang mulai tenang dari pasangannya masing-masing.

Kakashi yang merasa tenaganya perlahan pulih mulai kembali menikmati gadisnya yang masih terpejam, dengan perlahan Kakashi menempelkan bibirnya ketelinga Sakura yang langsung meremang.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Bisikian tulus Kakashi ditelinganya membuat seluruh tubuh gadis itu bergetar, jantungnya mulai bergedup kencang, wajahnya yang telah memerah kian bersemu. Merasa sangat panas ditengah deraian basah sang hujan.

To Be Continued

Entah berhasil atau tidak tapi maksud dari chapter ini saya ingin menampilkan malam pertama yang penuh cinta buat keduanya. Aaaaaah kakashi aku mau aku mau *ngiler sendiri*

Ada yang tahu ga apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? *readers: kalo tahu mah ga akan mau baca gw* haha beneeeer juga makanya tunggu kelanjutan cerita kembaran saya lagi yaaaa.

Sebagai penutup, bisa kali yaaa minna yang baik hati ini untuk memberikan saya salam tempel *maksudnya review* hehe jaaaa ^^


	11. Kisah indah

selamat malam, (disaya malam) hahahaha alah saya ga akan basa-basi deh disini, saya tahu banget kesalahan saya sudah banyak karena menelantarkan fic ini sekian lama.

So, happy reading all

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

Semburat cahaya sinar matahari mulai menyeruak dari sela-sela riakan awan dilangit pagi kediaman tuan Hatake. Genap satu minggu sudah usia pernikahan pria dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi itu dengan wanitanya yang bersemu bagaikan bunga Sakura. Meski masih terbilang muda,pasangan ini sudah tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk berlakon layaknya pasangan suami istri yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersama.

"Kakashi, ayo bangun. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu kembali bekerja." Sakura menggerak-gerakan bahu sang suami yang tertutupi selimut guna menutupi matanya dari silaunya sinar mentari yang berasal dari jendela kamar mereka yang telah dibuka oleh Sakura.

Tak ada respon,Sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi ketampanan wajah dari pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Meski telah terbiasa bersama debaran itu tak pernah luput dari dadanya ketika menelusuri wajah Kakashi dengan matanya.

"Ah ayolah Kakashi. Kau harus bangun!" setelah sadar dari kekagumannya mengamati keindahan suaminya, Sakura menggerakkan telunjukknya untuk mencolek jahil pipi tirus milik Kakashi. Tak ada tanggapan. Lagi –Sakura melakukan kejahilannya dan terkikik sendiri setelahnya.

"A –aah. Ka –Kakashi."

Sakura terkejut ketika mendapati Kakashi masih dengan mata terpejamnya menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya mengakibatkan jarak kedua wajah mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh hidung keduanya yang saling bersentuhan.

"Cara membangunkanku yang benar adalah seperti ini Sakura." Kakashi membuka kedua kelopak matanya untuk menyuguhkan sepasang iris yang berbeda warna itu, dengan singkat Kakashi mendaratkan bibirnya diatas ranumnya bibir Sakura.

Meski sesaat, tetap saja sensasi yang dihasilkannya membuat tubuh Sakura terlonjak sedikit.

"A –apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi, I –ini 'kan masih pagi." Sakura tersipu malu dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya kesamping yang malah memberikan Kakashi kesempatan untuk menikmati leher jenjang Sakura dengan pagutan-pagutan ringannya.

"Itu ucapan selamat pagi dariku Sakura, kau tidak ingin membalasnya?" kali ini telinga Sakura menjadi tujuan penjelajahan lidah milik Kakashi, wajah Sakura yang telah merah padam tidak menghentikan Kakashi melakukan gerilya tangannya dikedua bongkahan pantat milik Sakura.

Desahan yang dihasilkan Sakura walau pelan namun tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Kakashi mampu melonjakkan libidonya untuk segera memulai permainan baru dengan istri tercintanya itu.

Dengan satu hentakan Kakashi menarik tubuh sintal Sakura untuk tertidur sepenuhnya diatas tubuhnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Jangan lagi Kakashi, aa-aaah..."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dari pantulan kaca dihadapannya terlihat seorang wanita tengah menyisir rambut merah jambu sebahunya yang masih basah dengan ruas-ruas jarinya. Sepasang matanya yang begitu kemilau layaknya batu giok mengerling indah menatap pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengancingkan kemejanya yang masih terbuka.

Sang wanita bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang pria yang masih sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya meskipun tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari wanitanya.

"Kau terlambat Kakashi." Sakura membantu Kakashi mengalungkan dasi merah marun pada kerah kemeja biru langit yang telah selesai dikancingkan oleh Kakashi. Dengan sigap Sakura membentuk simpul pada dasi yang sekarang telah tersemat rapih dikerah Kakashi.

Untuk menyempurnakan pekerjaannya Sakura sedikit berjinjit mengingat postur tubuh keduanya yang berbeda jauh agar dapat menekuk kerah dibagian tengkuk Kakashi. Hal ini membuat kedua wajah mereka saling berdekatan,deru nafas Kakashi yang hangat menyapu lembut permukaan wajah Sakura. Keduanya saling bertatapan penuh arti dan entah siapa yang memulai sekarang mereka berdua terlibat pagutan-pagutan penuh cinta yang kian intens setelah Kakashi melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura dan menariknya agar semakin merapat.

Seperti lukisan mahakarya,siluet keduanya terlihat begitu serasi menyatu dalam goresan cinta dari balik cermin.

"Ah, kenapa aku harus ke kantor hari ini." pertanyaan Kakashi terdengar seperti sebuah penyesalan ditelinga Sakura. Keduanya tahu,bahwa mereka layaknya pengantin baru lainnya tidak ingin terpisah walau sedetikpun.

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu Kakashi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dimeja makan." Sakura menggamit lengan Kakashi untuk menggiringnya keluar kamar mereka dan menuju meja makan yang diatasnya telah tertata rapih piring penuh masakan.

"Aku membuatkanmu pasta dan sandwich. Aku tidak tahu mana yang kau suka jadi aku buatkan keduanya saja." Sakura menarik kursi untuk Kakashi duduk diatasnya. Kakashi seperti terkesima dengan menu sarapan dihadapannya. Karena terbiasa hidup mandiri Kakashi lupa rasa hangat yang menjalar dihatinya setelah mendapati perhatian seperti ini.

"Terimakasih Sakura."

Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura dan mendudukannya diatas pangkuannya. Sakura yang tak mengantisipasi ini hanya bisa menyemukan wajahnya dan menunduk.

"Hey,lihat aku." Jemari Kakashi menyentuh dagu Sakura perlahan dan menaikkannya agar wajah yang tertunduk itu menengadah sekarang –balas menatapnya.

"Kau sudah terlambat Kakashi, kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu dengan cepat." Suara cicitan terdengar dari tubuh Sakura yang terangkul dalam rengkuhan tangan kekar milik Kakashi.

"Suapi aku." Kakashi menyodorkan satu piring besar berisikan pasta pada Sakura yang hanya menatap heran. Dengan ragu Sakura mengambil garpu dari atas piring dan menggulung pasta dalam gulungan besar serta mengarahkannya kedalam mulut Kakashi.

"Bukan seperti ini maksudku Sakura." Kakashi mengambil alih garpu dari tangan Sakura yang masih terperangah tanpa tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, karena mulut Sakura yang mungil mengakibatkan tidak semua helaian pasta masuk dan ujung dari pasta yang jatuh terjuntai dari bibir Sakura dengan sigap diambil Kakashi menggunakan bibirnya.

Perlahan Kakashi memajukan bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit guna mempersempit jarak diantara ia dan Sakura, Sakura yang terkejut dengan refleks hendak memundurkan tubuhnya namun Kakashi dengan tanggap menarik Sakura lebih merapat kedadanya.

Muka Sakura kian memerah ketika jarak yang tersisa untuk keduanya hanyalah sebatas panjang hidungnya dan Kakashi, dengan senyum simpul tersemat disudut bibirnya Kakashi memiringkan wajahnya untuk meraup habis pasta yang menjadi jaraknya dan Sakura.

"Kakashi, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura mengelap ujung bibirnya yang sedikit ternoda oleh bumbu pasta, mukanya semerah tomat sekarang. Dan Kakashi terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan yang akan menjadi ritual sarapannya setiap hari mulai kini.

"Ayo kita habiskan pasta ini Sakura." Kakashi menggulung pasta kembali dan menyuapinya pada Sakura. Dan lagi keduanya terlibat adegan yang menyemukan wajah.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan sambil melakukan peregangan-peregangan ringan, pekerjaan membersihkan rumah sebesar istana Kakashi tanpa asisten rumah tangga sangatlah menguras tenaga. Mungkin Sakura akan mengusulkan pada Kakashi untuk memperkerjakan satu saja pembantu di rumah mereka,tidak perlu menginap –Kakashi tidak menyukai orang asing didalam rumahnya.

Ting

Sakura meronggoh saku dicelemek yang ia pakai untuk membersihkan rumah tadi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membuka pesan yang masuk

_From : Hubby_

_Aku punya dua kata untuk kukatakan padamu Sakura._

Sakura menekan layar _full touch_-nya untuk membalas pesan dari suaminya tersebut. Jam istirahat, sempat-sempatnya Kakashi mengirimi Sakura pesan ditengah jadwalnya yang dipastikan padat itu.

_From : Wifey_

_Apa?_

Kakashi yang sedang makan siang bersama dengan Naruto –asistennya, hanya tersenyum simpul membaca balasan dari istrinya itu, singkat padat dan jelas.

"Hey Kakashi, kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan muka keheranan melihat aksi bosnya itu, jarang sekali dilihat olehnya dari wajah serius Kakashi senyum yang seperti ini. yang ditanya hanyalah menggelengkan kepalanya ringan sambil mata dan jari-jarinya focus pada layar ponsel.

_To : Wifey _

_Aku cinta kau_

Sakura tidak jadi menenggakan botol air mineral pada kerongkongannya yang kering karena membaca pesan dari Kakashi. Dengan salah tingkah Sakura menaruh kembali botol minumnya dan membenarkan anak-anak rambutnya yang terjatuh menutupi pandangannya pada layar ponselnya tersebut. Ah pria ini, ingin menggombalinya yang notabene wanita anti rayuan. Terlebih dengan rayuan yang salah, Kakashi nampaknya kau harus belajar lebih untuk hal satu ini.

_To : Hubby_

_Itu tiga kata Kakashi sayang_.

Sekarang, cengiran lebarlah yang terlukis diwajah datar Kakashi. Samar-samar Naruto dapat melihat semburat merah mewarnai wajah maskulin Kakashi. Sepertinya Kakashi teramat bahagia sampai membaca berulang kali pesan yang baru saja ia terima dari Sakura itu.

_Sayang_

"Cinta memang menyeramkan. Hii~"Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya cepat dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi yang terus sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

_From : Hubby _

_Tidak Sakuraku, karena kau dan aku dihitung satu._

Kali ini Sakura berhasil tersedak dan menyemprotkan seluruh air yang memenuhi mulutnya setelah membaca rentetan kata yang tertampil dari ponselnya. Sayangnya kau yang harus belajar lebih untuk hal ini Sakura.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Porche Techart Cayman_ putih terlihat memasuki sebuah pagar hitam berukiran yang memisahkan sebuah rumah megah dengan keramaian dijalan luar,setelah menekan tombol dari kunci mobilnya otomatis pagar dibelakangnya kembali tertutup.

Pria dengan kemeja yang tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka dan jas terlipat asal ditangannya berjalan menyusuri taman hijau yang segera menyambutnya ketika turun dari mobilnya tersebut. Seperti tidak mengindahkan pemandangan air mancur menari dihadapannya pria itu tidak berhenti walau sebentar dan melangkah dengan terburu-buru untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sakura,aku pulang."

Tidak ada balasan seperti yang Kakashi harapkan akan ia terima saat pulang yang ia terus pikirkan selama masih dikantor. Kakashi berjalan menju dapur,mungkin Sakura tidak mendengar suaranya karena terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan teh hangat guna menyambut suaminya tercinta pulang.

Namun,yang didapati Kakashi hanyalah dapur yang bersih dan tertata rapih. Semuanya terasa janggal karena Sakura tidak berada disana. Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya, dalam benaknya terlihat Sakura tengah mengenakan dress tidur yang menggoda dan mengundangnya keatas ranjang mereka.

"Ah –Sakura kau tahu saja kalau aku..." Kakashi kembali mendapatkan kekecewaan ketika kamar serba putihnya nampak kosong serta ranjang mereka yang tertata rapih. Kakashi menatap pintu kamar mandi penuh harap membayangkan istrinya tercinta tengah bermandikan tetesan air _shower_ dan lekuk tubuh Sakura yang –

Kakashi buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebelum pikiran-pikiran anehnya itu semakin merajainya. Perlahan Kakashi menggeser pintu kaca kamar mandi dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Kakashi menjambak rambutnya kasar tanda frustasi,akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan berlari memutari seluruh rumahnya untuk mencari dimana Sakura.

"Sakura kau dimana?" Kakashi berulang kali memanggil nama Sakura dan hanya bergema di dinding-dinding luas rumahnya, semua kamar digeledah olehnya baik yang berada dilantai bawah maupun lantai atas.

Nihil.

Kakashi berulang kali menghubungi nomer ponsel Sakura namun tak ada jawaban hal ini membuat Kakashi semakin berfikiran macam-macam bahwa istrinya mungkin saja menjadi korban penculikan atau apapun itu yang mengerikan.

Akhirnya Kakashi berjalan gontai menuju kolam renang dihalaman belakang rumahnya, berharap riakan air yang tenang mampu mendinginkan pikirannya yang kacau. Kakashi menduduki dirinya di kursi berjemur yang berada dipinggiran kolam dan menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya untuk menghubungi kontak yang bernama _Haruno-san ._

"Ya, selamat malam Haruno-san." Terdengar suara protes dari lawan bicara Kakashi ditelepon tersebut.

"Ah iya, maksudku _Okaasan_. Kabarku baik, bagaimana dengan _Okaasan_?" Kakashi segera mengkoreksi perkataannya dan dengan canggung meladeni lawan bicaranya yang ternyata adalah ibunya Sakura yang sangat senang menantunya menghubunginya tersebut.

Tersirat rasa bersalah dihati kecil Kakashi karena telah lalai menjaga putrid kesayangan satu-satunya keluarga haruno tersebut, entah bagaimana caranya Kakashi menanyai pada _Okaasan_-nya itu dimana Sakura berada sekarang. Seharusnya Kakashi yang lebih tahu bukan,ialah penanggung jawab atas Sakura sekarang. Walaupun Sakura sudah lulusa dari pendidikan sekolah menengah atasnya,namun tetap saja itu tidak menjadikan Sakura wanita yang siap berdiri sendiri. Untuk apa Kakashi disampingnya jika tak bisa memastikannya aman.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi melihat terdapat gerakan dari dalam kolam renang, riakan air semakin besar ketika bayangan hitam itu semakin mendekat keujung kolam renang letak Kakashi duduk. Kakashi memicingkan matanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya untuk memperjelas benda apa gerangan.

Dan seperti anak kecil yang menemukan harta karun dihalaman belakang rumahnya Kakashi tersenyum lebar saat melihat helaian pink dari dalam kolam dan berbisik pelan pada ponsel yang masih tertempel ditelinganya tersebut.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti _Okaasan_." Setelah mengslide layarnya asal kesamping Kakashi melempar ponselnya sembarang kearah kursi pantai dan membuka cepat semua helaian kain yang hanya menyisakan boxer yang melekat ditubuhnya sekarang.

Tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu Kakashi langsung melempar tubuhnya kedalam air, dan merasakan dinginnya air kolam merasuk kedalam tulangnya. Dengan sigap Kakashi segera berenang menyusul Sakura yang tengah berenang menjauhinya tersebut,nampaknya Sakura ingin main kejar-kejaran dengan Kakashi tapi sayang Kakashi bukanlah tandingannya. Jika Sakura sempat mampir kedalam satu ruangan dilantai atas sebelah tangga pas Sakura akan menemukan satu ruangan penuh piala penghargaan baik dibidang akademik maupun non akademik yang berhasil diperoleh Kakashi dan salah satunya adalah kejuaraan renang tingkat remaja se-nasional. Walaupun sudah lama,namun keahlian yang dimilikanya tidak berarti luntur bukan?

Sebentar saja Kakashi berhasil menyamai kedudukannya dengan Sakura, kolam renang yang memliki panjang luar biasa ini memberikan mereka relly yang lumayan melelahkan terlihat dari wajah Sakura dalam air yang mulai kebiruan karena menahan nafas dalam air.

Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya serta merapatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Satu hentakan Kakashi berhasil mentiadakan jarak diantaranya dan Sakura serta memperdalam pagutannya pada bibir mungil Sakura yang gemetar.

Seperti sangat menikmati,Kakashi seakan-akan tidak rela melepaskan Sakura jika saja tidak ingat bahwa kapasitas nafas Sakura tidaklah selama miliknya.

"A –ah, Kakashi! Kau nakal." Dengan nafas tersenggal Sakura memukul pelan bahu bidang Kakashi yang berkilau terpantulkan cahaya temaram bulan. Kesulitan nafas Sakura bertambah dengan ruangnya menarik udara yang semakin dipersempit oleh Kakashi yang sekarang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura yang polos.

Kakashi menelan ludahnya pelan ketika menikmati lekuk tubuh Sakura yang hanya seperempatnya berada diatas air, kali ini Sakura hanya menggunakan bikini yang menampilkan keindahan jasmaninya membuat Kakashi tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya, menelusuri tiap senti tubuh istrinya tersebut.

"Siapa suruh kau bersembunyi dariku." Kakashi merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura dan perlahan mendorong Sakura ketepi kolam, Sakura yang tidak memiliki kebebasan dari pandangan menggoda Kakashi hanya menurut tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"A –aku hanya ingin renang malam, apa salahnya?"

"Salah, karena kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku kan tidak kemana-mana Kakashi."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kau dimana saat pulang tadi, dan asal kau tahu aku mengitari seisi rumah hanya untuk mencarimu."

"Aku tidak tahu,maaf Kakashi."

"Jangan pernah hilang dari pandanganku Sakura..." Kakashi memiringkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pelan diatas bibir Sakura.

"Karena wanita seperti kau, sulit untuk ditemukan."

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini untuk saya #pelukkecup

maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan saya ga punya waktu buat edit masalahnya

Saya tunggu tanggapan kalian semua ya ^^


	12. Chapter 12 hidup baru

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

Pagi hari yang menyejukkan ditandai dengan menyambutnya sinar keemasan dari sumber kehidupan dikala gadis merah jambu itu membuka tirai-tirai dikamar nuansa putih yang sudah genap satu bulan ini menjadi tempat barunya untuk menggelung mesra pada suaminya, Kakashi Hatake.

Dengan satu mug besar hot chocolate kesukaannya yang isinya perlahan ia alirkan kekerongkongannya, Sakura ikut menyenandungkan nada-nada indah dari bibirnya mengikuti lagu yang termain dari headphone yang tersambung di iphonenya.

Pagi yang yang indah tanpa gangguan-gangguan usil dari tangan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangnya yang ramping atau kecupan-kecupan yang semakin lama berubah menjadi pagutan menuntut dari bibir sang suami. Ya, terkadang Sakura sangat menikmati pagi yang tenang seperti ini. bukan berarti ia tak menyukai kehadiran Kakashi disampingnya,hanya saja sendiri lebih baik diwaktu-waktu tertentu.

Kakashi sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi menuju kantornya karena ada meeting penting dengan anggota dewan direksi dari Hatake Corp yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu. Sakura tersenyum mengingat kembali tingkah kekanak-kanakan Kakashi disetiap pagi yang mengharuskan ia pergi ke kantor. Kakashi akan selalu memeluk Sakura dari belakang sambil terus membawa Sakura kedepan pintu mengantarkannya sampai ke jarak terakhir mereka harus berpisah. Dan tak lupa 'kecupan penyemangat' yang selalu ia sematkan di bibir Sakura melalui jendela mobilnya yang terbuka. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan, mampu menggelitik sudut terdalam perut Sakura setiap kali Kakashi mengatakan 'aku tidak akan lama sayang.' Ah, dunia memang indah Sakura.

Lamunan Sakura buyar akibat bunyi yang ia kenali dari iphonenya mengisi indra pendengarannya,segera ia lirik layar lempegan besi itu guna mendapati nama 'hubby' tertera diatasnya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan lengkungan tipis menghiasi kedua sudut bibirnya setelah ia melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi.

"Oh ayolah Kakashi, ini masih jam Sembilan pagi. Aku tebak kau baru saja duduk manis dibelakang meja kantormu bukan?" Sakura menaruh mug chocolate yang sedari tadi ia genggam ditangannya dan perlahan berjalan menuju kursi yang terletak diujung kasur king size yang berwarna senada.

"aku tidak menghubungimu karena aku merindukanmu Sakura." Terdengar suara menggoda dari lawan bicara Sakura.

"Ah, jadi kau tidak merindukanku Kakashi. Baiklah aku akan tutup –"

" –eh tidak-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku love, tidak merindukanmu? Yang benar saja. Itu sudah menjadi hobiku belakangan ini." tak ayal semua perkataan Kakashi memerahkan seluruh wajah Sakura. Wajar bila gadis seusia Sakura masihlah mudah terbawa perasaan.

"Lantas? Untuk apa kau menghubungiku?" Sakura membalikan topic pembicaraan ke jalan yang benar sebelum Kakashi berkata hal-hal yang bisa meremas perutnya ringan lagi.

"Kau bisa ke ruang kerjaku sekarang?" Sakura mengangguk dan perlahan berjalan keluar menuju ruang kerja yang tepat disamping kamar utama.

"Aku sudah berada diruang kerjamu Kakashi."

"Hn, kau lihat ada hard disk diatas mejaku?" Sakura melangkah mendekati meja kerja Kakashi dan mengangguk seolah-olah Kakashi dapat melihatnya saat ini.

" Ya, aku melihatnya Kakashi."

"Itu hard disk penting yang berisikan data-data yang harus aku presentasikan hari ini di rapat direksi Sakura, bisa kau bawakan ke kantorku sekarang, please?" terdengar nada memohon dari Kakashi, Sakura tidak mempunyai pilihan toh jika benar hard disk ini penting ia tak ingin mengambil resiko Kakashi dipermalukan dirapat penting setiap satu tahun sekali itu.

"Ya tuhan Kakashi, barang sepenting ini kau bisa lupa membawanya?"

"Kau bisa menyimpan omelanmu nanti setelah tiba dikantor Sakura? Sudah tidak ada waktu rapat akan dimulai satu jam lagi."

"Baiklah, aku segera berangkat sekarang. Untung saja aku sudah mandi tadi."

"Tidak ada salahnya kan ikut mandi bersamaku tadi pagi." Kakashi kali ini tertawa renyah, yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali menutup mulutnya dengan gulungan kaus kaki.

"Kakashi jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bahas lagi aku akan menutup teleponnya dan –"

" –kotak beludru biru itu Sakura, bawa ia bersamamu juga." Dan sambunganpun terputus.

Langkah Sakura yang semula sudah berada diujung pintu ruang kerja Kakashi menjadi kembali memutar kearah meja kerja Kakashi dan menemukan kotak beludru yang semula memang ia pertanyakan apa isinya, perlahan Sakura membuka tutup kotak tersebut dan kejutan.

Tangannya segera merasa nyaman ketika menyentuh kain sutra berwarna merah marun didalam kotak itu. Sakura segera menarik keluar dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya ketika mendapati sepotong dress fit body dengan tali yang menyilang dibelakang pakaian itu hingga bagian pinggangnya, ah Kakashi selalu saja nakal.

Sakura segera bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti dengan pakaian yang ia bawa sekarang dan mungkin sedikit pulasan make-up casual untuk mengimbangi keindahan dress ini bukanlah hal yang salah.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura meremas tangannya yang saling bertautan, perasaan gugup sudah ia rasakan sejak mendudukan tubuhnya diatas mobil mewah yang dikendarai oleh Asuma –supir pribadi Kakashi. Entahlah, kepakan kupu-kupu itu seakan-akan tak mau berhenti membuat perutnya tak nyaman. Kunjungan Sakura ke perusahaan Kakashi adalah kali pertama,dan ya segala hal yang berbau pertama selalu meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda bukan?

Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tenang, dengan berulang kali menghela nafasnya pelan setelah mobil yang dikendarai Asuma telah berhenti didepan sebuah gedung berlantai setidaknya dua puluh lantai dengan desain gedung yang sangat futuristik. Megah.

"Kita telah sampai Nyonya Hatake." Asuma telah berada disamping Sakura dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, Sakura tersenyum kaku dan meraih map disampingnya yang berisikan hard disc milik Kakashi serta memaksa kakinya untuk segera kembali berpijak dibumi.

"Lewat sini Nyonya." Sakura mengikuti arah ambaian Asuma dan berjalan mendahului Asuma –terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan seluruh pekerja Kakashi yang berjalan didepannya merupakan dosa terberat dihidup mereka.

Selama perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Sakura membalas membungkukkan badan kikuk setiap kali pegawai Hatake Corp berpas-pasan dengannya dan menyapanya sopan. Terkadang Sakura mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari setiap mata yang memandangnya, ya memang aneh mendapatinya menginjakkan kakinya diperusahaan milik suaminya tersebut setelah satu bulan paska pernikahan mereka. Sebenarnya bukan karena Sakura tidak ingin datang berkunjung melainkan belum ada waktu yang tersedia baginya karena satu bulan itu ia gunakan untuk focus belajar guna menghadapi ujian akhir sekolahnya tersebut. Ya, jangan lupakan status Sakura yang masih pelajar ketika menikah dengan Kakashi dulu.

"Kakashi bilang tidak perlu mampir keruangannya Nyonya, Kakashi sudah menunggu anda di ruang rapat." Setelahnya pintu lif-pun terbuka dan keduanya memasuki ruangan kedap suara itu untuk naik menuju lantai tiga belas. Sakura terlihat gugup, sesekali ia meoleh kesamping untuk mendapati pantulan sosoknya dilempengan besi. Harus diakuinya dress itu benar-benar pas membentuk tiap lekuk tubuhnya,dan _stiletto_ senada yang ia kenakanpun membuatnya semakin err sexy?

"Kita sudah sampai Nyonya. Silahkan." Asuma mempersilahkan Sakura untuk melangkah keluar lif dan terus berjalan mengikuti instruksinya yang mengarah kepintu kayu besar yang berada tak jauh dari pintu lif tadi.

Sakura meremas jemari-jemarinya perlahan,sebelum Asuma membuka pintu kayu tersebut untuk aksesnya masuk kedalam ruangan yang kontan menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Diruangan yang besar itu hanya terdapat meja yang melingkar dengan menyisakan ruang kosong ditengahnya, dan dibalik meja itu bangku-bangku terisi oleh lebih dari tiga puluh orang,jika Sakura tidak salah menghitung.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sakura Hatake." Eksplorasi Sakura terhenti ketika lampu-lampu diruangan itu yang awalnya meredup guna memperjelas slide dari proyektor kembali menyala dan sapaan lembut dari suara yang amat ia kenali,suara milik suaminya.

Sakura mengangguk kikuk berkali-kali tanpa tahu pada siapa ia anggukan kepalanya tersebut, Kakashi yang menatap kelakuannya hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. Khas istrinya sekali.

"Kemarilah Sakura,aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga Hatake Corp." dengan cepat Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kakashi yang terduduk dikepala lingkaran meja tersebut, Kakashi berdiri untuk menyambut kedatngan istrinya tersebut dan tak lupa melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Sakura.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali Sakura, sudah kuduga merah memang yang terbaik." Kakashi menyelipkan sedikit kecupan manis dipipi mulus milik Sakura yang kontan memerah, bagaimana bisa Kakashi melakukan hal ini, hal semalukan itu didepan seluruh anggota direksi yang terlihat sangat menikmati pertunjukan hangat gratis dari CEO-nya yang terkenal dingin itu.

"Baiklah semua yang ada diruangan ini pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa wanita cantik disampingku ini –" Kakashi memberikan senyum manis pada Sakura yang membalas senyuman Kakashi dengan gugup,sejak dulu menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah apa yang disukai oleh Sakura, jantungnya terlalu lemah untuk itu.

" –Sakura Hatake, istriku. Seperti apa yang aku katakan diakhir presentasiku tadi, bahwa perayaan ulang tahun Hatake Corp yang kelima puluh berlangsung dua minggu lagi akan diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Sakura."

Kontan tubuh Sakura yang berada didekapan Kakashi menengang, penanggung jawab perayaan ulang tahun Hatake Corp adalah dirinya? Jangan bercanda Kakashi.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kakashi, kau berhutang banyak penjelasanku padaku –banyak." Terdapat penekanan diakhir kalimat Sakura yang sekarang tengah menatap intens lawan bicara yang tidak lain Kakashi Hatake yang tengah menatapnya erat dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kakashi? Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Sakura terlihat mulai risih dengan Kakashi yang masih terdiam dan menikmati melepaskan matanya yang mulai liar dipermukaan kulit Sakura yang terbuka.

"Ayolah Sakura, tidakkah kau bisa membiarkanku menikmatimu dulu." Perlahan Kakashi maju mempersepit jaraknya dengan Sakura, Sakura sangat mengerti apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini dengan sigap segera berjalan menuju pintu dibelakangnya agar segera keluar dari ruangan kerja milik Kakashi yang nyaris mirip dengan apartemen mini yang terdapat satu set sofa putih ditengah ruangan dan desain interior yang minimalis namu tetap klasik. Sangat Kakashi.

Belum sampai jemarinya memutar knop pintu dihadapannya gerakan Sakura terhenti dengan rengkuhan tangan Kakashi yang kekar dipinggangnya.

"Mau kemana _sweetheart_?" nafas Kakashi yang hangat mulai menyapa tengkuk Sakura, butterfly kiss mulai Kakashi daratkan dipunggung Sakura yang hanya tertutupi oleh jalinan tali yang membentuk pola x dibagian tubuh belakangnya.

"Kakashi, aku ada urusan ke sekolah untuk –" ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika dengan perlahan Kakashi melakukan gerakan memutar dibagian tubuh paling sensitive milik Sakura yang masih terhalang dengan dressnya.

" –kau sudah tidak ada urusan disekolahmu Sakura, akhir minggu ini acara kelulusanmu bukan." Kakashi dengan sigap memutar tubuh Sakura yang semula membelakanginya untuk menghadapnya sekarang, tidak pernah bosan Kakashi memandang wajah cantik milik gadis yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Kakashi, kita tidak mungkin... kau tidak boleh..." kata-kata Sakura terpotong dengan gerakan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menutup bibir Sakura dengan bibir miliknya sendiri. Kecupan Kakashi perlahan berubah menjadi pagutan yang lebih menuntut, tangan Sakura yang semula berada didada Kakashi untuk mempertahankan jarak keduanya perlahan bergerak untuk mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk Kakashi.

Seperti mendapatkan angin segar Kakashi mendorong Sakura untuk menghasilkan bunyi bedebum memekakan telinga akibat dari benturan punggung Sakura dengan pintu kayu dibelakangnya. Akibat perlakuan Kakashi tersebut Sakura mengerang perlahan yang dimanfaatkan Kakashi dengan memasukkan lidahnya kerongga mulut Sakura yang terbuka.

"Ka –kashi... kumohon... jika ada yang melihat..." keduanya terdiam, Sakura terlihat terengah-engah menghela nafasnya satu persatu, sedangkan Kakashi tidak pernah berhenti untuk mendaratkan bibirnya diseluruh permukaan kulit leher jenjang milik Sakura.

"_Love_, tidak akan ada yang melihat. Ini kantor pribadiku dan aku sudah menguncinya." Terdengar bunyi clik tanda Kakashi telah memutus satu-satunya akses keluar masuk ruangan tersebut.

"Ayolah Sakura, jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kau tahu juniorku susah untuk bersabar." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan karena merasakan ada gumpalan keras yang mengusik perut bawahnya. Tangan Kakashi perlahan menaikkan dress Sakura hingga mencapai perut, dengan menggoda Kakashi menyapu lembut paha persolen Sakura dan bergerak perlahan hingga mencapai pusat inti tubuh milik Sakura.

"Ssshh. Ka-kashi, _please_..." Sakura mendesah perlahan, kedua matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya menghentak-hentak seakan meminta Kakashi berhenti bermain ditubuh bagian bawahnya itu. Kakashi mengerling nakal pada Sakura dan menikmati wajah istrinya yang begitu mengundang.

"Please? Untuk apa Sakura?" Kakashi menyelipkan tangannya dibalik kain hitam pertahan terakhir Sakura untuk melindungi bunganya. Seketika Kakashi tersenyum mendapati kelembaban didaerah tersebut, istrinya benar-benar lugu sudah mencapai keadaan seperti inipun masih tetap keras kepala. Sedikit permainan mungkin bisa meluluhkan Sakuranya tersebut.

"Berhenti main-main... kumohon..." Sakura merenggangkan kakinya untuk memberikan akses lebih pada jemari Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya melakukan gerakan memutar dipermukaan bunganya tersebut.

Seketika Kakashi mendorong masuk jemarinya yang panjang kedalam territorial milik Sakura, desahanpun terlepas dari bibir mungil Sakura. Tubuh Sakura kian menegang ketika tambahan jemari Kakashi dua sekaligus turut bergabung menari didalamnya. Dan sensasi yang teramat ia kenali itupun mulai menyapa perutnya dengan gelombang besar, Sakura sedikit memekik ketika hanya hitungan detik yang memisahkan ia dengan puncaknya harus gagal teraih akibat berhentinya tarian jemari-jemari Kakashi.

"Oops. Aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi Sakura." Kakashi berbisik seduktif di telinga Sakura dan perlahan satu jemarinya yang tertanam ditubuh Sakura. "_As you wish_..." satu jari lagi keluar dan hanya menyisakan satu jemari yang tersisa. Sakura terlihat gelisah dan segera menahan tangan Kakashi yang masih berada didalam tubuhnya ketika Kakashi ingin mengeluarkannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan memelas. Kakashi hanya mengangkat alisnya bermain peran innocent.

"Kakashi, kumohon..." Sakura menarik tubuh tegap milik Kakashi untuk lebih merapat dengan tubuh miliknya. Tangannya kembali melingkar ditengkuk Kakashi dan dengan satu hentakan mempersempit jarak keduanya, bibir Kakashi Sakura saling bersentuhan tampak terlihat keduanya saling menahan untuk melumat habis bibir pasangannya.

"Kumohon, nikmatilah aku." Bibir Sakura yang merekah meraih bibir Kakashi dan mulai berbagi pagutan, Kakashi yang sudah tidak mampu membendung hasratnya pada Sakura kembali menggerakkan jemarinya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Sakura yang indah.

"_As you wish love_."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Terlihat seorang wanita merah jambu tengah duduk merapat bersandarkan dada bidang milik pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi. Jemari keduanya saling bertautan dan terletak di dada sang pria. Sakura dan Kakashi tengah terduduk di sofa ruang kerja milik Kakashi, sofa yang menghadap pada jendela menyuguhkan pandangan senja mulai menguning ditandai dengan perlahan turunnya matahari dari singgasananya. Wajah keduanya tertimpa rinai senja, meski terlihat kelelahan senyuman tak lekang dari wajah mereka.

"Wah, lama juga kita bercinta Sakura hingga aku tidak menyadari langit telah gelap." Dengan santainya Kakashi mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Sakura matang seketika. Dengan cepat Sakura mendaratkan cubitan pelan didada Kakashi.

"Sakit Sakura!" Kakashi merajuk sambil mengelus pelan dadanya yang tadi didaratkan cubitan Sakura. Sakura segera bangun dari duduknya yang setengah tertidur itu dan menatap Kakashi lurus.

"Kakashi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." Sakura memilin-milin ujung kemeja Kakashi yang terbuka, wajahnya mendarat tepat diatas permukaan kulit dada Kakashi.

"Ah, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi hingga lupa pertanyaanmu Sakura." Kakashi tertawa pelan ketika Sakura dengan pelan mendaratkan kembali cubitannya.

"Ya, ya, baiklah berhenti mencubitku. Agenda tahunan bagi Hatake Corps adalah perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan. Tahun ini Hatake Corps mencapai tahun emasnya, yaitu lima puluh tahun dan aku ingin kau sebagai istriku membuat acara yang meriah untuk seluruh keluarga Hatake Corp. kau tahu, diacara inilah seluruh kalangan akan hadir bahkan yang tidak datang dipernikahan kita kemarin Sakura."

Kakshi menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu, kau belum siap untuk memasuki duniaku oleh karena itu aku setuju untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kita secara tertutup. Tapi, demi K_ami-sama_ Sakura. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku ingin kau ada disetiap langkah yang aku akan ambil kelak. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu secara resmi sebagai istriku Sakura diacara perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan nanti." Kakashi menatap Sakura lembut, perlahan jemarinya menyapu lembut pipi Sakura yang mulai basah akibat tetesan air mata Sakura yang mulai berjatuhan setelah mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

Sakura merasakan remasan perlahan yang membuatnya linu dihatinya. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa Kakashi memendam perasaan ini setelah pernikahan mereka. Ya, memang keinginan Sakura untuk memprivatisasi pernikahan mereka, alasan yang ia kemukakan adalah statusnya sebagai pelajar yang sangatlah tabu menikah diusia muda. Hanya ia dan kami-sama yang tahu bahwa alasan sebenarnya adalah Sakura belum siap memasuki kehidupan Kakashi yang notabene pengusaha muda dan segala macam tekanan disekelilingnya.

Sakura sangat egois dengan pemikirannya yang hanya ingin Kakashi,sebagai pria yang tulus mencintainya tanpa mau menerima kehidupan Kakashi dan segala pernak-perniknya. Sakura hanyalah gadis normal,dengan kehidupan standarnya yang seketika berubah setelah bertemu Kakashi, Sakura belumlah siap menerima perubahan yang lebih drastic dari sekedar berpisah atap dengan orang tuanya sekarang.

Tapi,setelah Kakashi mengatakan segala isi hatinya tadi Sakura akhirnya tersadar, bahwa jika Kakashi saj mampu menerima dirinya dengan segala kekurangannya lantas apa alasan kuat yang bisa membuat Sakura untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama -menerima Kakashi dengan segala kelebihannya.

"Hn, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik Kakashi, sebagai istrimu sebagai wanita yang kau cintai aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Sakura meremas jemari Kakashi yang masih berada dipipinya dan membawanya mendekat pada bibir skaura yang mulai mendaratkan kecupan lembut ditelapak tangan Kakashi.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku karena kau adalah yang terbaik." Kakashi tersenyum pelan dan senyumannya kian melebar ketika Sakura dengan tiba-tiba menariknya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau belum puas setelah –"

"Kau! selalu mengatakan hal yang membuatku malu. Aku –aku tidak tahan mendengarnya Kakashi." Dengan tiba-tiba juga sakur menarik dirinya dan semburat merah kembali mewarnai wajah putih milik Sakura, Kakashi tampak menikmati perubahan warna istrinya tersebut.

"Ayolah Sakura, kita sudah satu bulan bersama. Ya meski hingga saat ini kau masih saja sempit membuatku tidak –"

" –aaaaa iiiiiii uuuuuu eeeee ooooo. Aaakuuu tidak dengar syalalalala." Sakura segera menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun diruangan ini kecuali Kakashi.

"Apalagi ketika kau mulai meneriaki namaku, kau tahu Sakura itu membuatku sangat bergairah dan ingin memakanmu –"

" –Kakashi! Cukup! Aku pulang saja." Belum sempat bangun dari duduknya Sakura segera ditarik Kakashi untuk kembali pada posisi semulanya –berada didalam rengkuhan Kakashi.

"Hey, kau mau pulang kemana?" Kakashi mempererat pelukannya dan kembali merasakan wangi soft berry menyeruak ke indra penciumannya.

"Kerumah tentu saja." Sakura kembali memberontak dalam pelukan Kakashi. Dan seketika perlawanannya terhenti ketika Kakashi melafadzkan mantranya.

"Disinilah tempatmu seharusnya Sakura, Akulah rumahmu _love_."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Selamat malam. #bungkuk-bungkuk

Hahahahahha saya tidak punya muka lagi , tidaaaaaaaak. Maafkan saya semuanya ya saya kerap kali terkena writer block nih :") terlalu terlarut dikehidupan perkuliahan saya sehingga saya tega menelantarkan fict ini . sebenernya saya mau berhenti melanjutkan cerita ini, tapi kemarin waktu saya buka email dan membaca ulang inbox saya aaaaah saya merasa tidak sanggup hati untuk mengecewakan semua pembaca setia saya

Oh ya tiga chapter terakhir ini saya ingin menimbulkan sikon yang sweeeeeet as sugar buat pengantin baru kita sakura dan kakashi sebelum mencabik-cabiknya lagi! Yeeeeeeey #dicabik readers . Maaf ya kalo kesannya ga dapet but I've tried my best, hehehehe

Sooo. Maybe it's to late, buuuuut I wanna reply your lately review here :*

**Guest : helloooo, ini update-an yg kamu tunggu **

**YashiUchihatake : hy there! **** aaaaaaah review kamu juga sweet banget ^^ ending? Yaaa nikmati saja dulu ga usah mikirin ending :p #kabuuuur **

**Rieki Kikkawa : aku pun kira fic ini ga akan berlanjut lagi **** ini ga kilat sih, tapi ya saya update juga toooh #ngeles hehehe. Iyaaaa, saya suka pasangan romantic soalnya sebelum mereka menderita kembali hahaha ayang sasuke? Wah itu sih kejutan :p ditunggu dan direview lagi yaaaa .**

**CN Bluetory : asik kesan saya sampai ke kamu. Mereka emang manis anetss ^^ review lagi,ne :***

**Chintya Hatake-chan : as sweet as like you dear :* lanjutkan reviewnya juga yaaa hihihihi**

**Kuromi no Sora : gapapa kuromi-san :) aaaah ciyus? #alay hahaha aku terharu ada yang mengikuti fic-ku dari awal ^^ saya merasa bersalah nih sama kamu mungkin saya akan membuat kamu menangis lagi dichapter2 depan karena siksaan saya masih banyak buat mereka #lariiiiiii hahahahahaha **

**SoraYa Uehara : aaaaah saya juga hampir putus asa buat ngelanjutin fic ini, sebenernya kalo saya fokusin dua jam pun selesai satu chapter, but God! Writer block is suck huhuhuhuhu. Boleh banget kamu manggil saya zure-san sora-san #saya juga panggil itu ya :D saya juga suka bagian itu, saya nulisnya juga sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Hihihihihihi gausah minta maaf sora-san yg penting kamu review lagi #eh :p **

**Namina88: sekarang makin romantic ga? XD hehehe thanks for your review **

**AmyLuxHeart : haaaaay Amy-chan **** watashi wa azure desu ne :D awas ati-ati kamu naksir sama kakashi amy-chan :p hehehe. Okeeey! Aku tunggu fic kakasaku kamu, kasih tau aku kalau udh bikin ya aku pasti baca :D **

**Dms : hello there **** oooh tenang syajaaaa sasuke hanyalah milik saya ##eh hahaha. Ga kok,kakashi murni pure cinta suci sama sakura #apadeh hahahaha terimakashi dms-san seneng deh ada yg meng-apreciate cara penulisan saya :* yosh! Saya akan mempertahankannya tolong dukung saya ya! Hahahaha XD **

**Gamekyu : ya tuhan gamekyuuuu-san come bak at your sense #peluk-peluk. Hehehehehe tidak tidak, malam ini giliran kakashi denganku, kamu kan udah kemaren XD hahah jujur aku paling suka sama review kamu! You made my day! :D aduh cukur anak ayam. Lol hehehehhe. Oke aku lanjutin buat kamu :D **

**Tabita Pinkybunny : ah aku senang sekali ketika melihat akun tabita-san review ceritaku lagi :D oh kamu bisa membaca pikiran saya :p iya, aku merencanakn kehamilan sakura kok dan sasuke? Turut andil tentunya hahahahha :D review lagi yaaa :***

**Takahashi hatake : aku juga baru buka laptop takahashi-san :D sini-sini saya elapin mimisannya hahahaha sasuke saya masih keep sampai chapter ini. mungkin chapter depan akan aku keluarkan :p keep read and review ^^**

**Kaka-koibito : heelooo pacarnya kaka **** maaf ya bikin kamu ga suka sama sakura **** saya memang author nista #mojok. Tenang saja saya akan membuat cerita ini berakhir tanpa kesan yang salah pada tokoh-tokoh anime kita tercinta ini :D maaf ya bikin kamu sempet nangis juga :'( ikutan nangis deh saya huhuhuhu**

Maaf ya kalo namanya ga sesuai, saya ketik manual soalnya ^^. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian saya selama ini tolong ingatkan saya terus untuk melanjutkan cerita ini daaaaaaaaan terus kemukakan pendapat kalian tentang cerita saya ya, biar saya tahu apa yang kalian mau dan bagaimana saya bisa mengajak kalian kedalam imajinasi saya. Terimakasih minna! Stay rock! XD


	13. kembali

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

Terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita yang berjalan melalui karpet merah memasuki sebuah aula besar di lingkungan sekolah menengah atas konoha bersamaan dengan pasangan-pasangan lainnya yang ikut berjalan senada dibelakang mereka. Sang wanita dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok –merah jambu sangat kontras dengan kulit punggungnya yang putih terbuka tidak tertutupi dengan gaun malamnya yang berwarna hitam. Dengan stiletto berwarna merah marun wanita itu mengaitkan tangannya yang tidak memegang dompet kulit merah pada tangan pria yang memakai tuxedo hitam beludru dengan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu yang tersimpul rapih dikerahnya.

Keduanya berjalan bak raja dan ratu dari acara farewell yang diadakan oleh sekolah tempat dimana wanita itu menamatkan pendidikan terakhirnya sebelum melanjutkannya ke universitas negeri konoha kelak. Wanita yang bernama Sakura itu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk mengamati ujung kakinya yang tidak tertutupi dengan stiletto-nya, menjadi pusat perhatian selalu menjadi hal yang ia hindari meski bukan hal yang baru saat ia dulu berhasil menaklukan hati sang pangeran es.

Sasuke.

Sakura ragu apakah Sasuke akan hadir di acara farewell yang sengaja digelar untuk angkatannya. Entahlah, ini yang membuat Sakura kerasan menolak hadir jika saja Kakashi tidak menariknya ke butik di pusat perbelanjaan konoha untuk memaksanya mengenakan gaun malam hasil karya designer ternama ini untuk menampilkan batang hidungnya malam ini.

Semuanya terasa berubah dengan sangat cepat, rasanya baru saja kemarin ia masuk ke SMA ternama konoha lewat jalur test yang dipastikan memiliki tingkat kesulitan tinggi. Menjadi siswa baru yang dengan lugu menggunakan rok pendek abu-abu, kaus kaki sepanjang lutut dan tidak lupa tas yang senantiasa tersanding di kedua bahunya. Di tahun pertama segalanya terasa sulit bagi Sakura yang notabene memiliki ciri khas rambut mencoloknya itu jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat setianya Ino dan Hinata. Ketiganya berjalan bersama melewati hari demi hari di SMA Konoha hingga tak terasa waktu berlalu cepat bagi mereka yang terasa menakjubkan ketika perasaan kasat mata mulai merasuki hati mereka.

Cinta.

Cinta yang semula hanya sepihak dirasakan Sakura entah siapa yang tahu akan berakhir bersambut, di tahun pertama Sakura menjadi remaja ia menemukan pelabuhan hatinya. Pangeran sedingin es yang berhasil ia cairkan dengan cerahnya senyuman miliknya. Sasuke –cinta pertamanya.

"Sakura, kau melamun lagi." Kakashi menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi matanya untuk menerobos masuk ke emerald milik Sakura –mencari tahu apa yang semenjak langkah pertama Sakura ambil semenjak meninggalkan mobil mereka di parkiran pikirkan.

"Ano, maaf Kakashi. Aku hanya bernostalgia." Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan menenggak kembali syrup rasa strawberry yang tadi sempat diambilkan Kakashi untuknya.

"Kau ini, nostalgia tidak cocok untuk seseorang yang baru lulus kemarin lusa." Kakashi mencubit pelan pipi tembam Sakura dengan gemas. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kakashi yang teramat senang menggodanya.

"Ah, kalian berdua pengantin baru yang benar-benar membuatku iri." Sakura berhenti mencubit lengan Kakashi dan menatap lurus pada sepasang mata biru jernih yang menatap kosong pada satu titik. Tubuh Sakura yang menegang tidak terlepas dari pengamatan Kakashi yang melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Sakura kali ini.

"Setidaknya begitulah yang digambarkan Hinata untukku. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa melihatnya langsung." Suara tawa yang berdenting bak lonceng terhantar ke indera pendengaran Sakura, Sakura meremas pelan dompet yang ia pegang dengan gugup.

"H –hai Sakura. La-lama tidak berjumpa. A –apa kabar Kakashi-san?" suara cicitan yang teramat dikenal Sakura kali ini menghampiri telinganya. Didepannya kedua sosok yang teramat ia rindukan berdiri, meski Hinata datang ke acara pernikahannya namun, Sakura tidak memiliki waktu khusus untuk bertukar sapa dengannya dikarenakan Sakura segera menginginkan dirinya dan Kakashi meninggalkan gereja untuk langsung kembali ke hotel dengan dalih lelah. Meski dalam hatinya ia sangat tahu alasan ia ingin segera pergi adalah tidak mampu menanggung tatapan dari tamu-tamu yang datang hari itu, tanpa dikatakan Sakura sangat tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang pernikahannya dengan Kakashi.

Sebuah pelampiasan.

Terlihat jelas, namun dalam hati Sakura ingin memungkiri segalanya. Bahwa dalam hati terkecilnya terdapat setidaknya sedikit ruang sempit yang tercipta untuk Kakashi tempati.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu Sakura, kau tahu itu sedikit sulit bagiku saat ini." Ino tersenyum dalam kegelapannya, tubuhnya tak bergerak sesuai keinginan hatinya untuk menarik Sakura kedalam rengkuhannya dan mengatakan dengan tulus 'semuanya pasti berat untukmu'.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti Ino." Tidak ada lagi _forehead _maupun _Inopig _ kali ini, semuanya terasa janggal. Kaku. Sangat tidak menggambarkan bagaimana keduanya berinteraksi dulu dari kacamata orang ketiga –Hinata.

"Cukup! Hingga kapan kalian berdua berhenti melukai satu sama lain? Tahukah kalian bahwa ini semua melukaiku juga?" dari sosok mungil gadis berambut indigo keluar luapan emosi yang begitu besar, sangat mampu membuat Sakura dan Ino membelalakan mata mereka tak percaya.

"Sakura, semua orang melakukan kesalahan, setiap orang memiliki cinta yang ingin mereka pendam masing-masing. Kau sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya menyimpan cinta sendiri itu bukan? Dan kaupun sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan meluap-luap itu hadir ketika cintamu memiliki kesempatan?" Sakura terdiam,meresapi kata demi kata yang diucapkan sosok Hinata tanpa gagunya itu. Ya, Sakura sangat tahu semua itu karena ia dulu merasakannya. Dengan ia –Sasuke.

"Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya Ino ketika segalanya berakhir seperti ini. kau sudah membayarnya dengan merelakannya pergi didetik terakhir. Kau memberikan mereka peluang untuk kembali, keputusan Sakuralah untuk memilih jalan hidupnya saat ini. berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Ino." Ino meremas kedua tangannya, air mata mulai bergantung dikelopak matanya. Semua hening ketika tangan halus Hinata menarik jemari lentik Sakura dan Ino lalu menyatukannya dibawah genggamannya.

"Dulu kita satu, berbagai masalah berhasil kita lalui bersama. Anggap saja kemarin badai terjal datang menghalau kita, kita berpisah, kapal kita karam dan kita tenggelam. Namun, sekarang matahari bersinar kembali. Kita sudah terdampar dipulau yang sama, meski dengan tidak keadaan sebaik kemarin. Kesempatan kedua memanglah tidak ada. Segalanya sudah terlanjur hancur. Tapi, tidak ada yang melarang kita untuk membuat kesempatan baru bukan?"

Air mata tidak dapat dibendung lagi dari ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu, ketiganya berpelukan hangat meleburkan segala rasa yang berkecamuk beberapa bulan belakangan ini disaat mereka mengalami saat-saat tersulit yang menjungkir balikkan hidup ketiganya.

"Aku merindukanmu Ino-pig! Hinata!" Sakura berkata disela-sela isakannya, Kakashi hanya tersenyum lega melihat masalah yang menggelayuti hati istrinya selama ini berhasil terurai dari kusutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menggunungnya tissue dikamarku akibat rinduku pandamu _forehad!_" Ino menjitak pelan kening Sakura yang lebar –kebiasaan masa lalu disaat mereka tengah bersanda gurau.

"A –aku merindukan kalian!" Ino dan Sakura kembali menatap Hinata dengan terkejut menyadari kebiasaan gagap Hinata yang kembali lagi. Lalu ketiganya tertawa bahagia.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Kakashi terlihat sangat menikmati farewell terlihat bagaimana keempatnya terhanyut hingga melupakan waktu yang berdenting menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Kakashi, aku tidak keberatan bukan untuk mengantar Hinata dan Ino pulang dulu?" Sakura menoleh pelan kebelakang dimana Kakashi berjalan mengikuti ketiga sahabat yang berhasil 'reuni' tadi. Kakashi mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

"Apapun untukmu Sakura."

"Aw! Saking manisnya hingga membuat persendianku linu Sakura." Ino mencubit pelan lengan Sakura yang ia gamit di sisi kanan. Hinata hanya terkiki pelan melihat Sakura yang memerah total.

"Hentikan meledekku Ino, kau sudah melakukannya semenjak tadi." Sakura melemparkan pandangan mematikan pada Kakashi, menyuruhnya berhenti memberikan peluang Ino untuk mengejeknya.

"Kau marah seperti itu tidak akan melunturkan cintaku barang setitik _my love_." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura yang bergidik melihatnya.

"Sakura, kali ini aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan aku turut berbahagia denganmu. Rasanya tadi aku tidak pantas mengatakan itu karena aku rasa kau tidak bahagia bersama Kakashi-san. Namun, bersama kalian sebentar saja tanpa melihatnya aku mampu merasakan bahwa kalian berdua benar-benar bahagia." Ino memberhentikan langkahnya dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Teruslah berbahagia Sakura, lakukan itu untukku, untuk Hinata, dan untuk semua orang yang mendoakan kebahagianmu Sakura." Ino meneteskan air matanya dibahu Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk berkali-kali dalam pelukan sahabat yang teramat ia rindukan itu.

"Kakashi-san kumohon. Jangan pernah membiarkan Sakura terluka lagi seperti apa yang aku perbuat kemarin. Cukup sekali dan cukup aku yang melakukan kesalahan itu." Ino tersenyum ke arah Kakashi –senyuman tulus seorang sahabat yang menginginkan kebahagian selalu menyertai sahabatnya.

''Tidak perlu kau pinta, itu yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang Ino-san." Sakura menatap lurus Kakashi, hatinya kembali berdesir –sebuah sensasi yang sempat ia rasakan dulu ditiap kesempatan emeraldnya menangkap sosok raven itu. Kali ini bukan raven, melainkan perak.

_Pelan-pelan Sakura, kau punya seluruh sisa hidupmu untuk belajar mencintainya._

"Hinata-sama. Aku mencarimu dari tadi, sudah larut mari kita pulang." Tiba-tiba sosok pria berambut cokelat panjang dengan setelan abu-abu datang menghampiri. Sakura mengenali sosok itu adalah sepupu dari Hinata, meski tidak terlalu mengetahui kepribadian Neji selain dari over protectivenya pada Hinata Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"N –Neji-_niisan. _aku kira kau tidak datang." Neji mengangguk pelan pada Sakura dan Kakashi, Kakashi mengingat sosok itu hadir diacara pernikahannya dengan Sakura kemarin menemani Hinata.

"Aku sengaja datang untuk menjemputmu Hinata-sama. Kita bisa mengantar Ino-san pulang kerumahnya terlebih dahulu."

"Ino bisa ikut dengan kami, rumahku dan Sakura searah dengannya." Kakashi melihat Sakura meminta persetujuannya yang segera mendapatkan anggukan antusias dari Sakura.

"Tidak, aku ingin bersama dengan Hinata saja. Apa pikiranmu _forehead _aku harus menghabiskan satu jam perjalanan mendengarkan kemesraan kau dan Kakashi. Tidak apa-apa aku ikut mobilmu bukan Neji-san?"

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu Hinata-sama bisa jalan terlebih dahulu. Aku memarkirkan Mobilku di luar halaman sekolah." Hinata mengangguk terlalu mengerti maksud terselubung dari sepupunya itu. Oleh karenanya ia menggamit pelan tangan Ino dan mulai mengajaknya berlalu, namun tertahan oleh Ino yang tidak bergeming.

"Sakura, kau masih menyimpan nomerku bukan? Hubungi aku dan Hinata kapanpun kau punya waktu kosong untuk _ladies's talk_." Ino merengkuh Sakura pelan, dan disusul dengan Hinata yang memeluk erat Sakura. Sakura hanya membalas melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya yang mulai berlalu.

Kali ini hanya dengan Sakura,Neji dan Kakashi yang tersisa sepi mengudara. Kakashi mengerti dengan tatapan Neji padanya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Baiklah, karena kita parkir lumayan jauh aku akan mengambil mobil dulu sementara kau tunggu disini." Kakashi mengecup ringan kening Sakura dan melemparkan pandangan menyorot sekali pada Neji yang hanya menatap lurus kepergiannya. Setelah memastikan jarak Kakashi cukup aman untuk tidak dapat mendengar apa yang akan ia katakana pada Sakura, Neji mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura-san, aku tahu ini bukan urusanku untuk mencampuri kehidupanmu. Tapi, Hinata-sama sudah menganggap kau sahabatnya dan itu berarti apapun yang akan membuat kau terluka akan melukai Hinata-sama pula. Oleh karenanya aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah itu semua terjadi."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, Neji mampu menangkap sinyal ketidak pahaman yang dipancarkan mata Sakura akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memotong prologue itu. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sasuke saat menemani ayah Hinata-sama bertemu dengan relasi bisnisnya dari uchiha corp. yang membuatku terkejut bukan menemui Sasuke di gedung itu, melainkan fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu pemilik dari uchiha corp."

Sakura menarik nafasnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Neji. Sasuke memang adanya memiliki nama keluarga uchiha, tapi itu bukanlah sebuah pernyataan bahwa ia adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar yang berjalan di berbagai industri kreatif itu. Seingat Sakura dulu saat ia bertanya tentang kebetulan itu Sasuke hanya menjawab bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang memiliki nama keluarga uchiha, dan itu berarti banyak uchiha-uchiha lainnya diluar sana.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin memusingkan ini lagi Sakura-san. Tapi, kemarin kami tidak hanya bertemu melainkan Sasuke menitipkan salamnya padamu jika aku bertemu denganmu."

"Salam?" Sakura bertanya dengan perasaan tidak enak dihatinya, seketika perasaan tidak nyaman menggulung hatinya.

"_Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali Sakura, tunggulah."_ Manik mata Sakura membesar, tubuh Sakura bergetar dan ketakutan yang entah darimana segera menyelimutinya hingga ia tidak mampu berkata-kata selain mengangguk membalas Neji yang berpamitan padanya.

Tak lama Kakashi datang dan segera berlari menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat mematung.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja. Apa yang bocah itu lakukan padamu?!" Kakashi berniat pergi menyusul sosok Neji yang masih dapat tertangkap ujung matanya namun tertahan dengan tangan Sakura yang gemetar menggamitnya.

"Tidak Kakashi, Neji-san tidak melakukan apa-apa." Suara Sakura terdengar bergeming, Kakashi merasa ada yang tidak beres namun meninggalkan Sakura disini sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang ingin ia buat. Bocah itu, mungkin ia akan melakukan perhitungan kelak.

"Baiklah, disini dingin. Ayo kita pulang Sakura." Kakashi menggiring Sakura mendekat kearah mobil, membukakan pintu untuknya dan menaruh tangannya dikepala Sakura khawati akan terbentur atap mobil. Setelah memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah terduduk nyaman dikursinya Kakashi mengenakan seat belt untuk Sakura yang tidak bergeming. Seakan-akan jiwanya tak ada disini.

"Ayo pulang Sakura." Sebuah kecupan didaratkan Kakashi dibibir Sakura yang tertutup, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kakashi berlari memutari bagian depan mobil untuk melompat masuk dibalik kemudi dan melajukan mobil mewahnya meninggalkan sesosok pria berambut raven yang tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan mereka semenjak kedatangannya di karpet merah tadi.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi Sakura. Bersabarlah." Sebuah seringai tertarik tipis di kedua sudut bibirnya, sebelum sosok itu berlalu membawa sepasang onyx miliknya pergi.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebuah pesta digelar megah disebuah hall hotel berbintang lima di ibu kota. Warna emas dan merah marun yang mendominasi menjadi latar dari germerlap kemewahan perayaan ulang tahun emas sebuah perusahaan ternama di Konoha –Hatake corp.

Di sentral hall terdapat sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah sibuk bercengkrama dengan satu persatu orang yang mendatangi mereka untuk sekedar memberikan pujian pada acara yang tengah berlangsung ataupun betapa kedua sosok itu menyatu sempurna.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mencicipi masakan khas rumah seperti ini Hatake."

"Terimakasih Tuan Hyuuga. Sebuah kebanggaan bagi kami dapat menerima kehadiran anda disini." Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan hyuuga yang tak lain adalah ayah dari sahabat istrinya.

"Sakura, kau terlihat semakin cantik sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, aku sangat merindukan kunjunganmu lagi. Aku tahu sejak pertama kali Hinata membawamu pulang kerumah, kau memiliki sesuatu yang spesial di dirimu." Nyonya hyuuga menggamit pelan tangan Sakura –sahabat dari anaknya yang telah ia anggap menjadi putrinya juga.

"Terimakasih Nyonya Hyuuga. Aku pastikan aku akan mengunjungi mansion kalian secepatnya." Sakura menaruh tangannya diatas telapak tangan hyuuga setelah memberikan senyuman tulusnya. Perasaan kemelut yang membebaninya selama dua minggu terakhir kandas sudah setelah mala mini ia berhasil membuktikan pada relasi bisnis Kakashi, bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi istri seorang Hatake.

Bukanlah perkara yang mudah mengatur sebuah acara sebesar ini,Sakura sempat dipusingkan bagaimana seharusnya acara ini ia persiapkan. Dengan pengetahuan dirinya yang minim tentang dunia kalangan atas, dan ketidak mauannya meminta bantuan pada Kakashi yang terus saja menawarkan bantuannya Sakura menemukan jalan buntu jika saja sore itu ia tidak bertemu dengan ichi –seorang pengamen jalanan di lampu merah perempatan jalan.

Ichi adalah bocah yang tidak beruntung yang tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup layaknya bocah seumurannya yang berasal dari keluarga utuh. Ichi menghabiskan nyaris seumur hidupnya bertumbuh kembang bersama dengan ratusan anak jalanan lainnya disebuah panti asuhan yang sengaja pemerintah konoha sediakan untuk menampung anak-anak bernasib sama seperti ichi.

Hati Sakura tergerak, bagaimana bisa ia memusingkan mengadakan sebuah pesta yang mewah penuh dengan gemerlap khas kalangan sosialita yang menghamburkan uang yang tidak sedikit disaat disekelilingnya terdapat banyak anak-anak yang lebih membutuhkan aliran dana tersebut. Akhirnya dibantu dengan Hinata dan Ino Sakura menyiapkan proposal perayaan ulang tahun Hatake corp dengan tajuk 'berbagi kasih dihari penuh kasih.' Yang segera disetujui oleh Kakashi.

Dan terciptalah malam ini, penataan ruang yang tidak berlebihan, makanan khas rumah yang menimbulkan kerinduan di setiap lidah tamu yang mencicipinya dan penampilan dari anak-anak jalanan sebagai puncak acara merupakan paket pesta yang dipersembahkan Sakura sebagai hadiah untuk Hatake corp –perusahaan milik suaminya.

Terdapat ketakutan dalam hati kecilnya bahwa konsep acara yang ia siapkan tidak akan disukai oleh para sosialita tersebut, namun segalanya berjalan lancar. Terlihat betapa respon positif ia terima dari para pemegang saham mayoritas di perusahaan Kakashi.

"Terimakasih atas ketersedian para tamu yang saya hormati untuk hadir di perayaan ke lima puluh tahun Hatake corp bersama kita. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya diantara kalian bagaimana bisa di ulang tahun keemasnya Hatake corp mengadakan pesta sesederhana ini? untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian saya akan memberikan kesempatan pada Sakura Hatake –istri saya yang secara keseluruhan menyiapkan pesta ini."

Sakura menatap gugup pada Kakashi yang tiba-tiba memintanya keatas panggung, dengan langkah tertatih Sakura menaiki anak tangga didepannya dan menerima uluran tangan Kakashi yang menariknya mendekati mic.

"Selamat malam para tamu undangan yang saya hormati, kebanggan terbesar bagi saya karena memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu kalian semua disini. Sebelum saya bertemu Kakashi, saya hanyalah gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang serba sederhana. Ini kali pertama saya diberi kepercayaan sebesar ini dalam hidup saya, jujur begitu banyak ketakutan yang saya hadapi sebelumnya untuk berdiri disini." Sakura menatap Kakashi yang memandangnya lembut, merasa mendapatkan kekuatan dari suaminya Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi, melihat anak-anak jalanan diluar sana yang memiliki hidup jauh lebih sulit, saya merasa malu. Bagaimana bisa saya memikirkan sebuah pesta mewah disaat kesempatan untuk mengulurkan tangan pada mereka begitu besar. Bukankah kebahagian akan terasa lebih nyata jika kita memiliki banyak teman untuk berbagi?"

Seluruh tamu memandang Sakura dengan terkesima, tidak menyangka dari seorang remaja lugu terdapat hati yang begitu besar melebihi dari apa yang mereka punya. Bagi kalangan sosialita yang bias menghamburkan uangnya dengan berfoya-foya sebuah perasaan hangat yang dirasakan mala mini sangatlah asing bagi mereka. Dan Sakura berhasil membangunkan sisi kemanusiaan mereka yang sempat terkubur dalam-dalam.

"Di hari yang penuh kasih ini, mari kita sebarkan kasih sayang kita pada sesama yang lebih membutuhkan. semoga kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertai kita." terdapat jeda setelah Sakura mengakhiri sambutannya dengan sebuah senyum yang masih menggantung di bibirnya, dengan suara tepuk tangan dari satu orang disudut ruangan Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya untuk mendapati sosok itu berdiri disana bersandar di dinding dan menatap Sakura tajam dengan kedua tangan yang telah berhenti bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar seluruh tamu mengikuti jejaknya.

"Sa –su –ke..."

"Aku kembali Sakuraku."

TBC

OH MY GOSH!

What a boring chapter -_-. Tidak ada kakasaku yang berkesan , eh malah diakhiri dengan Sasuke yang datang lagi huaaaa nightmare ... dan segala macam typo yang saya tidak tengok ulang #guling2 di lumpur#

Dan lagi pesta itu semua terasa flat menurut saya, krik krik kaya jangkrik saya tidak punya banyak ilham untuk mendeskripsikan pestanya saya lebih fokus ke alur aaaah entahlah maksud saya apa huhuhuhuhu #nangis dipojokan#

Anyway. Intinya seperti itu. Ino dan Sakura sudah berbaikan kembali #yipppi horee# dan Kakashi pake salah paham sama Neji #sebenernya mau bikin adegan Kakashi cemburu tapi nanti kepanjangan# hahahahaha jauh dari kata romance banget lah ya pokoknya inti dari chapter ini. sebenernya saya tidak puas dengan chapter ini, tapi saya lebih tidak puas lagi jika tidak mengupdate fic saya yg satu ini hahahaha.

Aaaah, daripada saya berbicara panjang lebar ga jelas #setuju! Saya mau bales review aja XD

_Nadya Harvard : maaf ya dik, kakak sibuk sekali jadi baru bisa update # sojadi kakak# hahahah anyway ini saya sudah update, selamat membaca _

_Takahashi Hatake : masih ada dongssssss! Hahah itu tuh dia nongol diujung :p hehe. Iyaaaa karena chap kemaren terlalu perv saya kurangi kadarnya sekarang, semoga kamu ga kecewa yaa ... _

_YashiUchiHatake : aaaaaah kalo bener-bener ada Kakashi di dunia nyata udah saya seret ke KUA kali ya hahahahhaaha #digetok beluuum ending, masih jauh dari ending sebenarnya masih ada satu masalah pamungkas didepan sana #devil XD terimakasih sudah mereview yaaaaa, selamat membaca ^^_

_Puihyuuchan : iyaaa, kalo makanan kayaknya ga akan basi deh mereka anget terus XD iya nih terusin kasih semangat buat aku ya, akunya jangan dicuekin #loh -_-_

_Aden L kazt : chapter ini saya dedikasikan untukmu Aden-san XD kamu yang request Sasuke untuk bergerak HAHAHAHA #lebay. Ini sudah mulai masuk gigi 1 Sasukenya, ditunggu saja kecepatan maksimalnya ya ^^_

_Shouju ji dae : salam kenal jugaa buat kamu n_n saya juga suka baca fict punya awan hitam loh :') dia panutanku juga __ wah banyak hal yang bikin kamu pusing ya hehehe. Maaf ya saya ga becus nulisnya x_x hehehe. Oke khusus buat kamu saya kasih bocoran #bisik2# pertama Sasuke memang berniat merebut Sakura lagi, #itu bukan bocoran! asal muasal Kakashi cinta sama Sakura itu saya sengaja simpan untuk saya keluarkan disaat yang tepat XD perbedaan umur mereka sekitar 7 tahun ^^ Sakura 17 tahun dan Kakashi 24 tahun :D aaaah kenapa semua pengen kembaranku hamil? #plak hahaha siap bos! Akan saya buat sesuai keinginanmu untuk tidak terlalu melukai Sasuke ^^ _

_soraYa UeHara : siang :D wah saya nina boboin kamu dong? Hehehe semoga ga mimpi buruk. Iyaaa, kebiasaan saya membaca fanfiction2 bahasa asing jadi berdampak pada penulisan saya, maafkan sayaaaaaaaaaaa __ iya kemarin saya terlalu fokus pada cerita kehidupan fluffy mereka sehingga menelantarkan alur yang sudah saya plot sebelumnya -_- #bawa lilin# saya tidak akan meninggalkan readers saya ditengah kegelapan #ibu peri# ditunggu reviewnya lagi _

_Rieki Kikkawa : demi penguasa bumi dan surge kamu buang laporan kamu hanya untuk fict saya ini? #motong Bombay haru# aaaah you know me so well :'0 saya memang berniat macam-macam dengan kehidupan ayang Kakashi dan Sakura disini :p hihihihi tapi yang bisa saya pastikan cerita ini akan berakhir bahagia! XD saya suka yg hepi2 sih . sekian balasan review dariku, ditunggu review selanjutnya ;)_

_CN Bluetory : ini lanjutannya untuk kamu _

Pyuuuh~ saya selalu bahagia setelah membaca review kalian semua, membuat saya semakin semangat menulis hehehe :D terimakasih atas perhatian kalian semua baik lewat review, ataupun berbagai alert lainnya jujur saya merasa terharu :') #meluk Kakashi# hehehehe stay awesome guys! XD


	14. Langit Berbulan

Hello. #kedip-kedip

Yaaaa, jangan terlalu terkejut melihat saya mengupdate cerita saya lebih cepat XD . yeah, it's me! :p

Ini sebagai penghargaan buat para pembaca setia saya yang setelah dengan kejamnya saya gantung sekian lama namun tetap menunggu. Aaah you don't have any idea how much I love you so! *pelukpeluksesek*

Saya tidak menjanjikan untuk mengupdate cerita saya lebih cepat kedepannya ataupun secara berkala, tapi for your info jadwal kuliah saya mulai renggang saat ini,saya kuliah hanya sampai kamis horeeeey! #lempar-lempar serbuk kebahagiaan# jadi, saya punya banyak waktu kosong di weekend yang berarti saya usahakan akan semakin banyak menulis XD jadi jangan cape2nya ya ingetin saya buat update fic saya ini *ngeles minta review* hehehe.

Okey, lets end this intermezzo here. Just enjoy your reading

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

Terlihat seorang wanita memisahkan diri dari keramaian pesta hanya untuk bersandar menghadap hijaunya danau yang berada dibawahnya. Dengan bersandar menghadap kolam dan membelakangi kemerlap lampu pesta Sakura menarik nafasnya letih, mengungkapkan pikirannya didepan orang ternama korea bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Namun, yang membuatnya lelah adalah berbagai asumsi yang bergantungan di pikirannya setelah memberikan pidato singkat itu. _Apa yang ia lakukan disini?_

Sakura terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura."

Perasaan takut segera mengudara, dengan ragu Sakura membalikkan wajahnya untuk mendapati sepasang _onyx_ itu memandangnya penuh rindu.

"Sampai tahap apa kau membiarkanku merindukanmu?" nafas Sakura yang tercekat segera mengendur melihat kilauan rambut perak yang tersirami cahaya rembulan itu.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar Kakashi." Sakura mencubit punggung tangan yang masih nyaman melingkar di pinggangnya. Kakashi menarik Sakura lebih dalam kedalam kehangatannya dan menaruh dagunya di lekukan leher Sakura yang jenjang.

"Kau tahu sebentar tanpamu rasanya amat lama untukku." Sakura tertawa geli karena dua alasan, pertama akibat perkataan Kakashi yang terlalu berlebihan dan kecupan ringan yang Kakashi taburkan di lehernya.

"Rasanya kesempatan seindah ini sangat sayang dilewatkan untuk berdansa bersama dengan wanita secantik dirimu." Kakashi menatap bulatnya bulan purnama diatasnya yang ditemani dengan kawanan bintang yang tersebar sesuai dengan rasinya. Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang perlahan mengajaknya menari dengan posisi Sakura tetap bersandar di bahu bidang Kakashi.

"Bulan yang sangat indah." Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam wangi angin yang membawa uap sehabis hujan tadi sore, Kakashi makin mempererat pelukannya pada wanitanya.

"Tidak, jika kau sebagai pembandingnya Sakura." Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria yang seolah-olah hanya hidup untuk mencintainya saja.

"Kau seperti bulan dihidupku Sakura, menyinariku dengan hangatnya sinarmu menemaniku dikala aku dipenuhi oleh bintang maupun hanya pekatnya hitam saja." Kakashi memejamkan matanya, memenuhi rongga hidungnya dengan wangi khas strawberry Sakura.

"Jika aku bulanmu, lantas siapa mataharimu?" Sakura bertanya dengan maksud mengerjai Kakashi, tak terlintas dipikirannya Kakashi akan segera menarik tubuhnya dan menyisakan kedinginan yang kembali menyelimutinya.

"Aku akan ambil minum untukmu, kau tunggu disini sebentar." Kakashi menghadiahi kecupan ringan di kening Sakura dan dengan itu membawa tubuhnya berlalu untuk kembali melebur kedalam keramaian pesta meninggalkan Sakura dalam sepi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha merontokkan segala macam prasangka buruk yang mulai berdatangan tentang suaminya. Hingga pada titik dimana Sakura menganggap Kakashi hanya memperhatikannya terlalu detail sehingga lebih cepat menyadari fakta Sakura haus dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

_Sudah pasti begitu. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura!_

Sakura kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menatap luasnya hamparan danau yang memantulkan wajah sang rembulan malam di atasnya. Jika Kakashi adalah langit dan Sakura bulan itu sendiri, maka tanpanya Kakashi akan begitu sepi. Tapi, jika matahari datang apakah ada tempat yang tersisa untuk bulan?

Sebuah tangan kembali melingkari pinggang Sakura, membuyarkan segala lamunannya tadi, merasa mengenali kehangatan tubuh yang merengkuhnya Sakura menyerahkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada pria yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Apa kau sudah merindukanku lagi?" Sakura tersenyum geli dan merasakan dagu menempel dipucuk kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Jika kau begitu membutuhkanku, maka mintalah matahari untuk berhenti terbit mulai esok." Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasa dirinya telah melontarkan permintaan yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan.

"Setidaknya, didunia kita biarkan hanya bulan yang bersinar." Sakura merasakan kecupan dalam dipucuk kepalanya. Seolah-olah melalui kecupan itu pria dibelakangnya menyuarakan kerinduan yang teramat dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meminta matahari untuk berhenti bersinar jika kau adalah matahari itu sendiri diduniaku Sakura?" tubuh Sakura menegang, ketakutan kembali menjalari tubuhnya. Suara ini, kehangatan ini..

Perlahan Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dan ketika sepasang _onyx_ itu menatapnya tajam tubuh Sakura membeku. Kedua kakinya seakan terpaku ditanah, tak bisa bergerak bahkan menarik nafas saja menjadi teramat berat untuk dilakukannya saat ini.

"A –apa yang kau lakukan disini sa –Sasuke.." melihat kengerian di kedua mata Sakura sangat sukses membuat hati Sasuke teriris perih. Kemana perginya tatapan cinta yang selalu ia terima dari sepasang emerald itu dulu?

"Menunggu terbitnya matahariku." Sasuke maju selangkah yang dibalas oleh langkah mundur dari Sakura, lagi –hati Sasuke berdenyut ngilu. Bukankah dulu Sakura yang selalu meminta Sasuke menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka,lantas mengapa sekarang Sakura yang menciptakan jarak itu.

"Sakura, hentikan semua ini. tidak semestinya semua berjalan seperti ini. kembalilah padaku, tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang hanya menatapnya nanar. Sebuah senyum yang nyaris tak pernah ada terukir dikedua sudut bibir Sasuke. _Onyx_nya menerobos lurus pada emerald Sakura yang berkaca.

"Tidak Sasuke. Meski ini bukan yang seharusnya tapi jalan inilah yang aku tempuh. Kumohon, biarkan aku berada di tempat dimana aku ingini saat ini." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, jemarinya tertaut sempurna. Berusaha mati-matian menahan kedua tangannya menggapai tangan Sasuke yang terulur jelas didepan matanya.

"Baiklah Sakura, jika itu yang kau mau. Akupun akan berjalan di pilihan hidup yang aku ingini." Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura yang bergeming karena tubuh bagian belakangnya telah menempel sempurna pada tembok. Dengan memajukan bagian tubuh atasnya untuk mendekat kearah Sakura,Sasukepun berbisik.

"Jalanku untuk mendapatkanmu kembali di hidupku." Sebuah kecupan singkat tertanan di bibir Sakura yang terkatup, bersamaan dengan angin malam sosok itupun pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri terselimuti dinginnya malam.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sakura, kamar mandi sudah kosong kau lebih baik mandi." Kakashi mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang terkalung di lehernya, Kakashi hanya mendesah pelan melihat Sakura tidak bergeming dari kasurnya. Sejak Sakura meminta pulang lebih awal dari pesta ulang tahun perusahaannya, Kakashi merasa teramat bersalah. Pasti karena ia lari dari pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukkan di balkon tadi yang membuat Sakura kesal dan memilih bungkam seribu bahasa selama perjalanan pulang mereka, bahkan pegangan erat Kakashi dipunggung tangan Sakura hanya dianggap lalu oleh Sakura yang lebih memilih menikmati kerlap-kerlip lampu yang disuguhkan konoha di malam hari.

"Sakura, kau sudah tidur?" Kakashi mendekat kearah istrinya yang terbaring membelakanginya, perlahan ia terbaring di sisi kasur yang kosong dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Sakura, kau belum tidur bukan?" Sakura tetap terdiam , tubuhnya naik turun dengan konstan.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa terlalu lelah. Bahkan untuk bangun saja aku tidak sanggup." Sakura menelan bulat-bulat fakta bahwa bukan tubuhnya yang lelah, melainkan hatinya yang berkemelut. Kemunculan Sasuke malam tadi, segala perkataannya dan perbuatannya membuat Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Air hangat akan membuatmu lebih baik Sakura." Jemari Kakashi menari-nari membentuk lingkaran di perut Sakura yang datar. Sakura perlahan berbalik dan menaruh kedua tangannya di tengkuk Kakashi. Kali ini jarak antara keduanya hanya sebatas hidung mancung mereka saja.

Sakura terpejam,merasakan kehangata nafas Kakashi yang menyapu kulit wajahnya. Dinginnya tubuh Kakashi sehabis mandi yang hanya tertutupi bagian bawahnya dengan celana tidur saja membuat Sakura merasakan nyaman memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu mandikan aku Kakashi." Sakura membuka matanya dan tersenyum jenaka pada Kakashi. Merasakan pilihannya untuk membuang segala cemasnya tentang Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang harus ia pilih, saat ini yang ia punya hanyalah Kakashi. Cukup Kakashi, dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mandi _love._" Dengan gamitan pelan di hidung Sakura, Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapnnya dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Aduh pinggangku!" Kakashi berlaga seolah-olah kesulitan dalam mengangkat tubuh langsing Sakura, berkali-kali Kakashi mengendurkan pegangannya di pinggang Sakura hanya untuk membuat Sakura seakan-akan akan terjatuh.

"Kakashi! Hentikan. Aku tidak seberat itu." Sakura memukul pelan dada bidang milik Kakashi. Dan merajuk dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Kata siapa kau tidak berat?" Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sakura menatap Kakashi tidak percaya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Te –tentu saja, a –aku..." Kakashi memotong perkataan Sakura dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir Sakura yang terbuka.

"Kau menerima cintaku sebanyak ini tentu saja kau menjadi berat. Kedepannya kau akan bertambah berat lagi Sakura, karena cadangan cintaku yang belum kuberikan padamu masihlah sangat banyak." Dengan itu Kakashi menurunkan tubuh Sakura kepinggiran _bath-up_ dan mendudukannya disana. Sakura hanya tersipu dan tertunduk malu atas apa yang ia dengar dari Kakashi.

Kakashi mengisi _bath-up_ dengan air dan mengatur sendiri suhunya dengan telapak tangannya, setelah itu Kakashi mengambil sabun cair strawberry dan menuangkannya kedalam _bath-up_. Seketika wangi strawberry yang menyegarkan menyeruak kedalam indra penciuman Sakura.

"Biar aku saja." Kakashi menghentikan jemari Sakura yang mulai menggapai ujung resleting di bagian tengkuknya, dan menggantikan jemari Sakura yang lentik dengan tangannya sendiri untuk menurunkan resletingi itu hingga ke pinggang Sakura. Kulit punggung Sakura yang putih segera tertangkap oleh mata Kakashi, dengan membuang segala pikiran aneh-anehnya Kakashi menurunkan perlahan bagian dress yang masih menggantung dipundak Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kencang, menahan gejolak yang mulai menguasai tubuhnya ketika tangan Kakashi perlahan menjalar diatas permukaan kulitnya. Segala gejolak ini cukup mambu membuat keresahan yang semula diembannya berkurang drastis.

Tanpa suara Kakashi telah berhasil menyingkirkan segala macam jenis kain yang semula melekat ditubuh Sakura, dengan mengalungkan tangannya diperut Sakura yang datar Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan meletakkannya kedalam _bath-up_ yang telah terisi penuh dengan air hangat dan busa yang sekarang nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Apa temperaturnya pas untukmu Sakura?" Kakashi meraih pundak Sakura dan mulai memberikan tekanan pelan pada syaraf-syaraf Sakura yang menegang.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, terlalu menikmati hangatnya air yang menyelimutinya serta pijatan ringan Kakashi di pundak Sakura yang membuatnya rileks. Sakura memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk perlahan mulai menghampirinya.

"Kau bertanya padaku, 'siapa matahariku?' tadi." Terdapat jeda sebelum Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya, dari telapak tangannya yang memijat pundak Sakura Kakashi dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang tersentak sedikit tadi.

"Bukan aku tidak ingin menjawabnya Sakura, tapi memang jawabannya tidak ada. Di duniaku, matahari sudah sangat lama tidak bersinar." Terdengar nada getir dari suara berat Kakashi, pijatan di pundak Sakurapun terhenti. Sakura yang semula hanya menjadi pendengar pasif saja menyadari betapa kalutnya hati Kakashi saat ini.

Meski tidak mengerti pasti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Kakashi,Sakura cukup tahu bahwa baik ia dan Kakashi pernah tersakiti. Cinta pernah meninggalkan mereka sekali. Bedanya ialah, Kakashi telah berhasil bangkit dari rasa sakitnya dulu dan berusaha menjaga cintanya yang baru agar tidak padam. Sedangkan Sakura, jika dikatakan rasanya untuk Sasuke sudah musnah itu terlalu berlebihan. Ketika sepasang matanya menatap _onyx_ itu tadi, hatinya berdesir.

Rasa itu masih ada.

Namun, tidak setegas yang lalu. Tidak sejelas cintanya dahulu. Karena mungkin tanpa Sakura sadari ia sudah mulai memasuki tahap melepaskan. Bukan lagi melampiaskan, melainkan mulai tulus membuka hati untuk Kakashi.

Karena sejak tadi hatinya berdegup kencang sekali, segala hal kecil yang dilakukan Kakashi membuat sel-sel kebahagian menyebar diseluruh persendiannya. Ia telah menemukan cinta barunya, kali ini yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah sama dengan Kakashi, yaitu menjaga agar cinta barunya tidak padam. Meski baru sepercik api, namun cintanya kali ini nyata –bersambut. Menimbulkan bunyi cukup jelas ketika kedua cinta itu bertepukan, dan mampu menyadarkan Sakura bahwa hatinya telah memilih.

Hatinya kembali bersemi, setelah mengalami fase pengguguran.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, nyaris melompat untuk meraih tubuh Kakashi kedalam pelukannya. Merengkuhnya erat, membiarkan tetesan air dari tubuhnya turut membasahi tubuh Kakashi yang terbuka.

"Jika begitu, biarkan saja hanya bulan yang bersinar Kakashi." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kakashi lurus, Kakashi mencari-cari arti pandangan Sakura itu menyiratkan dusta. Sekilat cinta yang ia tangkap dari mata Sakura itu hanyalah ilusinya semata.

Nihil.

Apa yang ia cari tidak ia temukan, itu semua tulus. Wanitanya, cinta barunya akhirnya merapat padanya juga. Kali ini, ia benar-benar mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelami makna cinta itu sekali lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Bulan saja sudah cukup bagiku Sakura." Kedua kalinya, cinta itu menyapa kembali kedua insan yang semula menjalani hidupnya dalam gelap. Merasuk kedalam sukma mereka untuk tidak terlambat membisikkan sebuah rasa kasat mata yang akan terasa nyata jika mereka cukup peka.

Dalam hati keduanya mereka berjanji untuk menjadikan cinta kedua mereka ini ialah cinta terakhir yang akan mereka rasakan dalam hidup mereka. Sebuah ciuman panjang penuh cinta mengakhiri lembaran takdir dihidup mereka malam itu –malam dimana bulan bersinar terang sekali dengan sinarnya nyaris menyelimuti seluruh malam.

Malam itu, langit telah menemukan bulannya.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okey, I've must cut this chapter here. Hehehehe awalnya saya mau tambahin sasuke diakhir lagi, tapi saya pikir itu akan menghacurkan romancenya kakasaku XD hehehe

Disini saya mau menggambarkan bahwa sakura finally menyadari bahwa ia sudah kesemsem dengan kakashi #nari gangnam# hehehehe aaah entah kenapa saya suka sekali dengan percakapan bulan mereka. Hahah pasti kalian anggap saya aneh -_- ya emang gitulah saya huhuhu

Waktunya balas review~ syalalalala

(saya ketik manual, jadi maaf ya kalo salah teman2 :D)

_Puihyuuchan : iyaaa, akhirnya saya update juga :D aaaaaah makasih yaa puih-chaaaan kamu mau terus dukung saya... iyaa! Cinta mereka mulai menemukan pondasi yang kuat, semoga keatasnya ga goyang #eh hehehe yaudah kamu ambil aja sasuke, ntar saya bungkus dulu ya dia hehehehe XD yaaa! Saya akan semangat! Yosh kamu juga semangat ngasih review lagi hihihihihi ^^_

_Aokie : semakin apa hayooo? :p hehehe chapter ini buat kamu yang mau kakasaku ^^_

_Nadya Harvard : ini aku lanjutin terus dede :p hehehhe. Sakura hamil ga akan saya jadiin ending, tapi bagian puncak cerita ini hihihi saya kasih bocoran deh #ngumpet# fbku kebetulan sudah tidak aktif lagi karena hanya mengingatkan saya pada dia #curcol -_- hehehe gapapa banyak nanya saya suka malah review yang ada pertanyaan ga hanya minta update aja XD _

_Cherry's emerald : HUWAAA juga XD . aduh sebegitu terkejutkah kamu saya update? Hahaha ini sekarang kaget lagi ga? :p ah iyaaa? Saya malah merasa itu flat sekali huhuhuhu semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik lagi ya ^^ kali ini ekspektasi kamu kayaknya harus disimpen dulu soalnya chapter ini saya bikin romance yang mengudara :") hehehe sebagai pemanasan buat ide jahat saya kedepan #evil's laugh# _

_Sambel Terasi ABC : sebelum bales review kamu saya mau bilang saya suka nama akun kamu! Aaaah unik sekali hehehe :p ciyus keyen? Saya malah sangat ga pede dengan chapter kemaren (-_-!) yaa sasuke akan menjadi pengganggu untuk chapter2 seterusnya #dipanah juga sama sasu FC# okey, ini update-annya untuk kamu ^^_

_E.S Hatake : iyaaa, saya merasa sangat bersalah ini sangat tega menelantarkan fic ini terlalu lama #mandi lumpur# iyaaa. Typonya sangat bertebaran karena saya tidak sempat memeriksa ulang __ yaaa, semoga didepannya makin seru juga yaa :p ini update-an cepatnya buat kamu ^^_

_Poetry-chan : yaaaa dia datang buat jadi nightmare di hidup kahyangannya sakura dan kakashi hihihihihi. Iyaaa. Typo Itu kesalahan saya yang memang sangat sering saya ulang, saya nulisnya cepet2 gitu nyamain dengan otak saya eh ga sempet diperiksa ulang jadinya gitu deh #guling2#. Makasih sudah review poetry-chan ^^_

_SoraYa UeHara : saya kejam yaaa? #ngumpet# hehehehe kembalinya saku bakal saya jadiin twist di fic ini. hehehe climaxnya didepan sudah menanti :p #dichidori juga# terimakasih sudah menunggu soraya-san :D_

_Kaname : karena saya ingin buat gereget di fic ini kaname-can, huhuhu maafkan saya kalau kamu jadi sebel yaaa __ buat masukan kamu makasih banget yaaa, saya tampung tapi kalau kedepannya ga sesuai dengan yang kamu mau saya minta maaf ya karena saya sudah punya plot kasar dari cerita saya ini yang tinggal saya uraikan saja, ehehehe yang bisa saya janjikan sama kamu Cuma fic ini bakal happy ending walaupun harus ngalamin proses yang ga enak banget sebelumnya. But it's life dear __ terimakasih untuk review kamu ya kaname, semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit melunturkan kebetean kamu sama saya :D _

_Yosh! Well done :D hehehe. Semoga saya mendapat ilham untuk segera mengupdate cerita ini secepat kilat, tolong diingatkan :p lol. Buat kamu yang menjadi pasif saya kirim kecup basah dari sini :* semoga dapet ilham buat menampakkan diri kalian didepan saya #kabuuuur#_

_Daaaaaaah #dadah dadah cantik# ^^_


	15. powerbank

Selamat malaaaaaam minna :D

Yeeeeey. Uts saya telah berakhir #lempar buku# daaan karena saya dalam keadaan baik update saya kali ini saya buat lebih panjang dari biasanya XD hehehe semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa kasih feedback buat saya ya ^^

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

"Laptopmu sudah kau bawa Kakashi?" Sakura terlihat sibuk membungkus kepalan nasi dan salmon segar didalamnya dengan selembar rumput laut. jam di dinding menunjukkan angka tujuh yang berarti jam sibuk di kediaman Kakashi dan Sakura pada awal minggu.

"Sudah Sakura. Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa kau terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini?" Kakashi menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sakura dari belakang, dan tak lupa menyematkan kecupan ringan di pipi Sakura yang merona.

"Tidak dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini Kakashi." Sakura tertawa geli melihat tampilan dirinya dari pantulan jendela dapur, terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut terikat ekor kuda, baju terusan berwarna merah tua dan sebuah _apron_ yang tergantung di lehernya. Jauh dari kata cantik, mungkin benar cinta itu membuat hilang fungsi mata.

"Kau tahu 'kan bagiku kau cantik di segala keadaanmu. Dengan atau tanpa ini." Kakashi menunjuk pakaian Sakura, Sakura nyaris memotong ujung tangannya sendiri ketika tengah memotong gulungan sushi itu menjadi delapan bagian.

"Ah, love! Kau harus hati-hati. Atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memegang pisau lagi." Kakashi mengambil alih pisau dari tangan Sakura, dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Sakura.

"Demi tuhan Kakashi, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan aku bukan anak-anak yang harus kau taruh perhatian berlebih seperti itu." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meminta kembali pisau dari tangan Kakashi. Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Ragu.

"Kita tidak punya waktu Kakashi, kau akan terlambat dan aku tidak akan selesai merapihkan rumah-terutama ruang kerjamu hingga jam sepuluh nanti." Sakura menanti, Kakashi masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Kakashi..." tubuh Kakashi begidik mendengar suara rendah Sakura, hari ini tepat keduanya memasuki tiga bulan usia pernikahan mereka. Selama Sembilan puluh hari Kakashi cukup tahu bagaimana mengerikan Sakura ketika ia memasuki mode full warning seperti ini.

"Ba –baiklah, baiklah, asal kau berjanji padaku akan hati-hati. Hm?" Sakura mengangguk dan segera melanjutkan rutinitasnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Handphonemu sudah kau charge? Kau selalu lupa memeriksa keadaan bateraimu Kakashi."

"Ah iya, nyaris saja lupa." Kakashi menepuk keningnya pelan dan segera berlari menuju kamar mereka untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menepuk keningnya lagi –meninggalkan tanda merah disana, ketika melihat bahwa layar ponselnya hitam.

"Sakura ponselku mati." Kakashi merajuk dan menunjukkan lempengan besi yang tak berdaya pada Sakura yang sekarang tengah menempatkan sushi yang telah selesai dipotongnya kedalam tempat bekal plastic bertutup biru.

"Sudah kuduga." Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah sambil berjalan kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang tertunduk lemah. Tak lama Sakura kembali dengan lempengan besi berwarna pink cerah berbentuk balok dan mengambil ponsel Kakashi untuk menyambungkannya lempengan besi itu.

"Ini disebut _powerbank_ –penyimpan daya seperti mobile charger. Aku baru diberikan Ino kemarin, ia kerap kali protes disaat sambungan kami terputus ketika aku tengah berada diluar rumah akibat daya ponselku yang habis. Kau bawa saja ini bersamamu." Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan kedua lempengan besi itu pada Kakashi.

"Ini tasmu, aku sudah membawa pakaian ganti untukmu selama tiga hari. Aku melebihkan shirt tentunya, mengingat suna yang begitu panas." Sakura memberikan Kakashi tas jinjing berwarna hitam yang terlihat cukup mengembang yang sedari malam telah ia siapkan. Hari ini Kakashi akan berangkat ke suna untuk mengunjungi cabang dari perusahaannya disana. Perjalanan bisnis kali ini terasa amat berbeda, perjalanan yang berarti bahwa ia harus meninggalkan istrinya sendirian di kediaman mereka yang cukup besar hanya untuk ditinggali berdua saja.

"Dan ini adalah bekal yang sudah aku siapkan untuk kau makan selama perjalananmu ke airport nanti." Sakura menyerahkan satu kotak bekal berisikan sushi yang sudah tadi ia siapkan.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan ikut bersamaku? Ayolah Sakura aku masih bisa meminta Naruto menyediakan tiket lebih untukmu." Kakashi merajuk layaknya anak kecil meminta sebuah balon, Sakura hanya mencubit ringan pipi Kakashi yang tegas.

"Tidak, dan akan tetap tidak. Kau ingat aku harus menggantikanmu dalam persiapan peresmian pembukaan mall di utara konoha? Naruto bilang ini merupakan masterpiece dari bisnis Hatake, kita tidak boleh mengacaukannya bukan?" Kakashi mendesah pelan, merasa tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas keadaan ini. _Grand_ Hatake merupakan impian dari ayah Kakashi yang diwariskan padanya, ayahnya sangat memimpikan bahwa suatu hari kelak akan ada tempat dimana Hatake memonopoli pasar,tempat dimana selama mata memandang hanya ada label Hatake yang tersemat disetiap produk yang tertampang. Kakashi tidak main-main dalam menunaikkan mimpi ayahnya tersebut, selama tiga tahun terakhir ia memfokuskan dirinya dalam pembangunan _Grand_ Hatake. Dan proyeknya sempat terhenti satu tahun belakang akibat Kakashi belum menemukan furniture yang pas dalam pengisian mall tersebut. Hingga suatu hari dua bulan yang lalu ia menemukan partner yang pas untuk itu. Seorang pria muda bernama itachi yang merupakan anak sulung dari uchiha corp yang mampu memuaskan keinginan Kakashi dalam bidang futuristic tersebut.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat." Kakashi mulai berjalan tertunduk menuju mobil yang telah terparkir didepan pintu rumahnya tersebut, ketika sudah sampai diujung teras Sakura berjinjit hendak memberikan kecupan penyemangat –seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali Kakashi akan pergi.

"Tunggu! Apa kau tidak ingin memakai lipbalmmu terlebih dahulu Sakura?" Kakashi menahan tubuh Sakura yang sudah condong padanya, Sakura memandang Kakashi penuh tanda tanya.

"Tunggu disini,aku akan mengambilkannya untukkmu." Dengan itu Kakashi segera berlari kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan Sakura yang memandang penuh tanya pada Asuma yang hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

"Apa bibirku sekering itu?" Sakura meraba bibir bawahnya yang terasa biasa saja, memang ia belum sempat mengoleskan pelembab tapi pada hari biasapun Kakashi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu.

Sakura mengginggit bibir bawahnya tampak berfikir hingga tidak menyadari Kakashi telah muncul kembali dihadapannya dengan mengacungkan lipbalm diwajah Sakura.

"Pakai ini, cepaaaaat.." Kakashi membuka tutupnya dan menyerahkan lipbalm tersebut pada Sakura, Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku yang pakaikan saja kalau begitu." Kakashi sudah hendak menempelkan ujung roll lipbalm itu pada Sakura yang segera Sakura antisipasi dengan mengambilnya dari Kakashi. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko berubah menjadi badut seketika akibat ulah Kakashi yang diluar batas normal ini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Kakashi?" Sakura merasa cukup dengan mengoleskan pelembab di bibirnya yang tak kering itu dan segera memberikannya pada Kakashi yang memegang tutupnya. "Jika bibirku terlalu kering kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengambil lipbalm-ku Kakashi,kau cukup menolak kecupan penyemangat itu. Lagipula kau yang memintanya setiap pagi, bukan aku yag berniat memberikannya." Sakura melihat kearah taman sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, merasa terlalu kesal akibat ulah Kakashi yang seakan-akan tidak mau menciumnya akibat bibirnya yang terlalu kering itu.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat sempurna diatas kedua bibir Sakura yang terkatup, tubuh Sakura melemah ketika kecupan itu berakhir dan menyisakan sedikit jarak diantara dirinya setelah Kakashi menempelkan keningnya di kening Sakura.

"Merajuk sambil mengantar kepergian suami bukanlah hal yang baik Sakura." Kakashi kembali mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sakura.

"Kering atau tidak, itu bukanlah hal yang menjadi pusat perhatianku Sakura. Selama rasamu tetap sama aku tidak masalah." Kakashi lagi-lagi menghibur dirinya dengan sapuan bibirnya di bibir Sakura.

"Lantas, itu..?" Sakura masih terselimuti tanda tanya ketika Kakashi menarik dirinya dari Sakura dan berjalan masuk kedalam mobil yang pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh Asuma.

"Dah Sakura! Be a good girl, okay?" Kakashi tersenyum dari jendela yang terbuka disampingnya, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dengan muka yang masih penuh tekukkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi nyonya." Asuma membungkukkan badannya dan berlari kecil menuju kebalik kemudi untuk segera mengoperasikan mesin mobil untuk berjalan pelan.

"Hati-hati." Sakura hanya melambai pelan ketika mobil itu berderu untuk segera meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Namun belum lama mobil itu berjalan, mobil itu sudah kembali berhenti dan menampakkan sosok Kakashi yang segera keluar dari mobil untuk berlari kembali kearahnya.

Dengan nafas tersenggal Kakashi meraih tubuh Sakura dan meleburnya dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu Sakura." Kakashi menarik Sakura lebih erat sehingga kali ini kaki Sakura tidak dapat menggapai tanah lagi.

"Kakashi, kau akan terlambat. Penerbanganmu pukul sepuluh." Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari lingkaran tangan kaksahi di pinggangnya. Bukan menapak tanah yang didapat melainkan Kakashi lebih mengangkat tubuh Sakura hingga kali ini wajahnya tepat sejajar dengan perut Sakura.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar hingga dayaku penuh? Aku tengah mengisi kali ini." Kakashi menempelkan wajahnya diperut datar Sakura, Sakura hanya tersipu dibawah sinar mentari yang menerpa wajahnya. Tidak ada pilihan Sakura hanya berakhir memilih untuk memainkan jemarinya dirambut perak Kakashi yang berdiri, merasakan tiap helaian rambut itu menyesapi sela-sela jarinya.

"Menunggu hingga penuh kurasa tidak mungkin, itu akan memakan waktu selamanya." Kakashi terkekeh sambil menurunkan Sakura untuk kembali berpijak diatas kedua kakinya. Sakura hanya memukul pelan dada Kakashi setelah mendengar guyonannya tadi.

"Jika dayaku lemah kurasa aku sudah menemukan _powerbank_ sementaraku." Kakashi mengeluarkan lipbalm yang tadi Sakura gunakan dari kantung celananya. "Aku hanya tinggal menggunakannya seperti ini bukan?" Kakashi membuka tutupnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada ujung roll lipbalm yang baru saja tadi menempel di bibir Sakura.

"Sangat dirimu Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum menggoda kearah Sakura yang memerah sementara ujung roll lipbalm itu masih menempe di bibirnya. "Aku hanya perlu terpejam dan membayangkan bahwa ini adalah bibirmu." Dengan itu Kakashi mencuri kecupan dari Sakura di bibirnya dan berjalan kembali menuju ke mobil tanpa berbalik dan melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura yang masih merona.

"Jangan pernah berfikir macam-macam Sakura. Aku mengawasimu." Kakashi membentuk v sign di depan matanya dan melemparnya kearah Sakura.

"Hm, aku akan mempertimbangkannya Kakashi." Sakura terlihat menggoda Kakashi dengan senyuman jenakanya.

"Jangan sampai itu terlintas di benakmu Sakura!" Kakashi memicingkan matanya kearah Sakura yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Lihat saja nanti." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, lebih menggoda Kakashi lebih jauh. Kakashi sudah tiba kembali disamping mobil dan masuk kedalamnya dan tanpa membuang waktu mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari kaca mobil.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu kesempatan itu Sakura. Ingat aku sudah mempunyai _powerbank_-ku kali ini, tidak akan semenitpun kubiarkan kau lepas dari pendengaranku." Kakashi mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Sakura yang hanya tertawa sambil melambai mengantar Kakashi dan mobilnya berlalu semakin jauh.

"Jangan pernah tidak mengangkat panggilanku! Sekali saja kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku aku akan terbang dari suna untuk kembali kesini mengecekmu, mengerti?!"

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari ponselmu..."

"Balas pesanku secepatnya."

Dan berbagai kata yang serupa yang Kakashi terus teriakan tiada henti hingga mobil itu sampai didepan gerbang kediaman mereka. Sakura melambai lebih cepat ketika tiba mobil itu hendak berbelok untuk keluar gerbang. Sebuah seruan terakhir Kakashi yang Sakura dengan sebelum sosoknya benar-benar luput dari pandangan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kring kring.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah melihat nama _hubby _memanggil kembali di layar ponselnya, sekarang jarum pendek jam dindingnya baru menunjuk ke angka Sembilan yang berarti Kakashi baru saja pergi dua jam yang lalu. Dan lucunya panggilan Kakashi kali ini sudah mencapai batas maksimal jari Sakura untuk menghitungnya.

"Kakashi jika kau bertanya aku sedang apa, aku masih melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan lima menit yang lalu. Kami-sama yang agung, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki suami yang kekanak-kanakan sepertimu?" Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mendengar sendiri suara istriku?" terbayang wajah Kakashi yang tengah merajuk oleh Sakura diseberang sambungan ini.

"Jika kau masih seperti ini terus aku akan mematikan ponselku seharian." Sakura menggunakan nada final disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Kakashi memtongnya dengan cepat.

"Baik, baik.. aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi paling tidak hingga aku tiba di suna. Jangan mematikan ponselmu Sakura, aku bisa gila jika tidak mendengar kabarmu lebih dari dua jam saja." Wajah Kakashi tertunduk lesu. Baginya terasa sulit harus berpisah ribuan jarak dengan istri tersayangnya itu.

"Deal. Lebih baik aku siap-siap saat ini, sebelum Naruto menjemputku dan aku belum siap sama sekali."

"Beruntung sekali Naruto itu." Desah Kakashi pelan,nmaun masih tertangkap telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat betapa sisi kekanak-kanakan ini hidup di sosok suaminya yang terlihat berwibawa dengan berbagai potensi yang dikantunginya. Ya, ternyata Kakashi hanyalah manusia biasa juga, yang ketika cinta menyapa seluruh dunianya berotasi.

"Kau kenakan dress yang aku pilihkan semalam untukmu, mengerti?"

"Aku rasa konoha siang ini akan sangat panas Kakashi, dan dress yang kau pilihkan itu terlalu tebal dan tertutup mungkin aku akan mengenakan dress toscaku saja." Sakura menahan tawanya membayangkan wajah Kakashi yang memerah setelah mendengar apa yang ia katakan itu. Dress tosca yang Sakura maksud ialah dress berpotongan rendah dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka, Kakashi sangat menyukai dress itu. Namun, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri bukan untuk Sakura kenakan didepan umum. Apalagi didepan sosok itachi yang Kakashi akui sendiri memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata itu.

"Jangan main-main denganku Sakura. Demi tuhan kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau mengenakan dress itu nanti." Suara Kakashi berubah menjadi desisan, Sakura merasa belum puas dalam menggoda Kakashi hari ini.

"Oh ya? Apa lebih tepatnya yang akan kau lakukan Kakashi?"

"Sakura jangan memulai.." Kakashi terdengar memperingatkan. "Kau tahu aku bisa saja saat ini pulang kembali kerumah, mengurungmu didalam kamar hanya denganku. Tak peduli apa itu _Grand_ Hatake maupun Hatake cabang suna."

"Ya, ya ya baiklah. Hentikan kegilaan ini sebelum kau benar-benar gila dan aku akan terkena dampaknya juga." Sakura terkekeh geli, Kakashi selalu berhasil mendatangkan getaran ringan di perutnya setiap kali sosok posesif Kakashi muncul.

"Nampaknya kau harus naik keatas pesawat Kakashi, itu panggilan untuk penerbanganmu."

"Aku benci saat seperti ini Sakura, saat dimana kau harus mengakhiri percakapan kita." Kakashi mulai berjalan dari ruang tunggu menuju pesawat. Langkahnya terasa berat sekali, seakan-akan bahwa kepergiannya saat ini tidak akan menemukan jalan pulang. Berlebihan rasanya, segala yang pertama selalu menyisakan hal yang berbeda bukan? Mungkin inipun berlaku dengan kepergiannya yang pertama.

"Segala yang memiliki awal suatu saat akan bertemu dengan akhirnya pula bukan?" Sakura tersenyum disela kegiatannya merapihkan dress panjang berlengan tiga perempat berwarna putih tulang yang telah dipilihkan Kakashi untuk ia kenakan nanti.

"Ya,tapi aku tidak pernah berharap bahwa akhir itu akan datang secepat ini Sakura."

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memulai awal yang baru lagi."

"Awal yang kutunggu adalah dua jam lagi lebih tepatnya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi Sakura. Sebaiknya kau pasang getar diponselmu."

"Hm, aku tutup dulu ya Kakashi. Aku harus membersihkan tubuhku dulu."

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kau membiarkan sambungan ini tetap terhubung selagi kau mandi Sakura." Kakashi terkekeh dari seberang ponselnya, ingin rasanya Sakura memberikan pukulan ringan diatas pucuk kepala suaminya itu agar pikiran pevert-nya tersebut minimal berkurang kadarnya.

"Jika kau menginginkan mati sia-sia dan tidak bertemu denganku lagi akibat kecelakaan pesawat, silahkan saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Di mimpi burukku sekalipun aku tidak mau membayangkan hal itu Sakura."

"Dah Kakashi."

"Aku mencintaimu juga Sakura."

"Nyaris lupa, aku mencintaimu Kakashi. Sangat!" dengan itu Sakura memutuskan sambungannya dengan Kakashi yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di kelas vip pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya. Perlahan tangannya meraih saku celananya dan menemukan benda yang sejak pagi tersimpan rapih disana.

"Bagaimana bisa aku sudah merindukanmu sedalam ini Sakura?"

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Nyonya Hatake, kau sudah siap?" Naruto menundukkan badannya tanda hormat pada Sakura yang sudah rapih dengan dress putih gading yang membungkus pas bagian tubuh atasnya dan jatuh mengembang dibagian bawah setelah pinggangnya tersebut.

"Sakura saja Naruto, rasanya kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun saja." Sakura memberikan anggukan pelan serta senyum ramah pada Naruto yang menatapnya takjub.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi bagiku Naruto." Sakura menggerakkan telunjukknya didepan wajah Naruto yang masih terlihat takjub.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kita sudah harus memulai perjalanan sekarang Sakura. Mengingat perjalanan kali ini memakan waktu dua jam dan kita harus sudah sampai disana sebelum makan siang." Naruto membukakan pintu belakang mobil sedan mewah untuk Sakura yang Sakura tolak secara halus dengan membuka pintu samping kemudi dan melompat kedalamnya perlahan.

"Dua jam duduk dibelakang sendirian akan terasa sangat membosankan Naruto, kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura." Dengan itu Naruto menutup pelan pintu disamping berbisik lirih, "Aku rasa aku tahu sekarang mengapa Kakashi memilihmu Sakura." _Bocah itu benar-benar beruntung._Naruto menambahkan dalam hati dan segera berlari kecil untuk masuk kebalik kemudi.

Selama perjalanan dua jam itu terlihat Naruto dan Sakura sudah tidak saling canggung dalam bertukar cerita, mungkin karena kepribadian Naruto yang mudah berbaur dan Sakura yang menemukan sosok Naruto sama seperti sosok sahabatnya Ino dalam perawakan seorang pria. Ceria, banyak bicara dan yang pasti sangat ramah.

"Betapa pembicaraan tentang kekonyolan masa sekolahmu dulu begitu menyenangkan untuk didengar olehku Sakura, rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengan sahabatmu yang bernama Ino itu." Naruto memamerkan rentetan gigi putihnya pada Sakura disampingnya, terdapat tiga pasang guratan memanjang di pipinya Naruto yang membuat Naruto terasa berbeda dari pria-pria diluar sana.

"Aku rasa Inopun pasti ingin bertemu denganmu Naruto." Sakura menarik senyum simpul di kedua sudut bibirnya, tak sabar menentukan waktu untuk mempertemukan Ino dan Sakura. Entah darimana rasa itu datang, namun sosok Naruto yang masih ingin bertemu dengan Ino yang notabene sudah ia beritahukan mengalami keterbatasan dalam penglihatan itu mendapatkan nilai tambah di mata Sakura. Mungkin sedikit memainkan peran cupid disini tidak ada salahnya.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum sendiri Sakura? Ada yang lucu?" Naruto memberikan pandangan penuh tanya pada Sakura yang tidak sadar bahwa selama ini ia hanya tersenyum geli membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan untuk mempertemukan Ino dan Naruto. Sakura hanya menggeleng jenaka dalam menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi, yang hanya dibalas dengan angkatan bahu dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai Sakura. Selamat datang di _Grand_ Hatake." Sakura tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya melihat betapa megahnya bangunan didepannya itu. _Grand_ Hatake terdiri dari tiga belas lantai dengan warna vintage yang mendominasi. Dari luar saja Sakura sudah bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya seni yang tertuang disetiap pahatan dari _Grand_ Hatake itu, pantas saja sulit bagi Kakashi untuk menemukan furniture yang pas untuk bangunan bernilai seni ini.

"Kakashi sendiri yang turun tangan dalam setiap pemilihan bahan baku hingga yang terkecil sekalipun. Ia bertekad akan menjadikan _Grand_ Hatake sebagai bukti nyata dari impiannya beserta ayahnya." Narutopun memberikan tatapan takjub pada bangunan futuristic dihadapannya itu. Terlintas di benaknya bagaimana penuh semangat Kakashi dalam memikirkan setiap sudut dari _Grand_ Hatake tersebut.

"Dan untuk menjadikannya sempurna mari kita bertemu dengan pria dibalik keindahan setiap furniture yang akan menghiasi _Grand_ Hatake ini Sakura."Naruto membimbing Sakura masuk kedalam _Grand_ Hatake, yang disambut dengan sapaan penuh hormat dari setiap pegawai yang mereka temui.

"Maksudmu itachi-san Naruto?" Sakura mengingat-ingat nama yang Kakashi sering sebut belakangan ini, pria yang dengan ide briliannya mampu menjadikan nyata setiap bagian angan Kakashi. Bagaimana ketangkasan yang pria itu miliki dalam menyambungkan gambar kasat mata dari keinginan Kakashi menjadi benda real yang memiliki fungsi.

"Oh, bukan Sakura. Itachi hanyalah penyambungnya saja, akupun baru tahu kemarin bahwa orang yang benar-benar memiliki andil ialah adiknya." Naruto berhenti dan Sakurapun mengikuti, tangan Naruto melambai hangat pada sosok yang tak jauh berada dari tempatnya dan Sakura berdiri.

"Mari kuperkenalkan pada pria yang akan benar-benar melengkapi impian suamimu Sakura." Sakura mengikuti arah tangan Naruto mengarah dan bagai gerakan diperlambat kedua manic Sakura mengecil menampangkan tatapan ngeri pada sosok rambut raven yang mulai berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan senyuman stoic yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Suara Naruto seperti terngiang di telinga Sakura, menggema memecahkan kesunyian yang mencekam dibenaknya.

"Senang berjumpa kembali denganmu, Sakura." Sebuah tangan meraih lembut telapak tangan Sakura, dan menariknya unduk mendaratkan kecupan ringan diatas permukaan kulit punggung tangan Sakura.

Dingin merambat diseluruh tubuh Sakura, merasa ini semua terasa mimpi buruk. Ironisnya ini nyata, dunia yang begitu sempit bukanlah guyonan jenaka dari sebuah peribahasa yang ia kenal selama menduduki bangku sekolah dasar dulu.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Naruto bertanya bingung melihat tindakan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura yang tergetar sementara Sakura masih bergeming dalam diamnya.

"Tentu saja, bukan begitu Sakura?" seringai menghiasi wajah Sasuke seiring dengan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sakura yang mengerat, menghantarkan gejolak dingin diperut Sakura yang semakin bergerilya. Pria yang akan menyempurnakan mimpi suaminya tak lain tak bukan merupakan pria yang ia anggap akan menyempurnakan mimpinya dulu. Pria yang sama yang menghancurkan hatinya setahun dulu dan dengan tanpa rasa bersalah datang kembali ke hidupnya untuk mengacaukan segalanya yang mulai tertata rapih.

Hati Sakura yang mulai berarah pada Kakashi, kali ini nampaknya harus melewati sebuah badai besar menghadang yang bernama Sasuke.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ulalalalala, woow tiga ribu dua ratus kata, saya sedikit terkejut melihat betapa banyaknya saya menulis kali ini, hahahaha mungkin karena terlalu excited dan ingin segera menuntaskan fic ini, okey diatas kita mulai menanjak menuju climax dari cerita ini saya ga nyangka akhirnya saya tiba juga di saat-saat seperti ini hehehe :D tapi saya berencana tidak akan membuat climax masalah berlarut-larut, mungkin 2 atau tiga chapter saja sudah cukup. Dan sisanya saya ingin membuat saat2 bahagia untuk berbagai karakter dari ff saya ini. bagaimana menurut kalian? ^^

Baiklah,saya akan membalas review~

Nadya Harvard : saya ga terlalu addict dengan social networking dear hehehe

Ambigu : #kasih betadine# hahahah jangan jedotin kepali gitu dongs ambigu-chan :p manis banget jadi pengen dibawa pulang ya hihihi lanjutan ini untuk kamu ^^

Aikuromi : gapapa aikuromi-chan #boleh manggil gitu?# terimakasih malah kamu udah nyempetin review hehehe ^^ saya orangnya suka nyiksa karakter pria sih daripada wanita, jadi ga akan ada pengganggu dari segi kakashi disini hehehe feeling kamu bener kok #lempar pompom bahagia# :D iya sih, saya disini juga jadi kaya raisa serba salah haha tapi yang saya janjiin buat kamu setiap karakter di ff saya akan punya kebahagiannya masing2 dan sekarang ini proses mereka untuk meraih kebahagian itu :) apa ini sudah update kilat menurut kamu? :p

Sambel Terasi ABC : aduh mase aku ini mbae loh :p hehehe. Gaaa suka sambel terasi sih, tapi saya suka dengan pen name kamu aja,unik ^^masalah lemon sepertinya harus ditahan dulu untuk satu atau dua chapter terdepan hehe soalnya lemon disini saya jadikan pendukung bukan pondasi utama cerita ini ini sudah update mase :D aaah ga usah ijin untuk masalah yang satu itu #ngumpet malu2 hehehe#

Aphrodite girl 13 : ini aku sudah lanjut ^^ asyiik kalo emang romancenya kerasa, kalo yang sekarang gimana? #pulpy eyes# iya tuh marahin aja sasuke sana Aphro-chan,udah tau sakura udah ada yang punya masih ngotot aja, saya udah bilangin loh padahal #manas2in# terimakasih sudah suka dengan cerita saya yaaa :D update ini untuk kamu :3

Kaname : kembali kasih kaname-chan jangan sedih2 lagi ya #puk2# yaaa, saya usahakan tepatin janji saya yaa

SoraYa UeHara : hallloooo, ini saya sudah update lagi terdapat ilham yang menyegarkan soalnya hehehe. Senangnyaaa kamu selalu suka #hula-hula# akhirnya menetapkan hati, cukup lama juga ya kalo saya sih dari awal ketemu juga udah netepin hati #dipanah sasuke# hehehe terimakasih sudah review ya

E.S Hatake : boyeh boyeh, kamu ambil aja sana sasuke #dorong2 sasuke# bukaaaan huhuhu yaaa agak ga masuk akal aja menurut saya diumur kakashi yang sudah dewasa dia belum penah mengenal kata cinta hehehe, tapi itu ga berarti banyak kok dicerita ini yang penting bukan pertama tapi sama siapa nanti kakashi berakhir kan? #senyum2 cantik# :D

Athey Hatake : ya itu pendapat pribadi sih hehehe tapi karena saya shipper dari kakasaku jadi mereka deh yang menginspirasikan saya buat cerita :D hehe semoga itu ga bikin kenyamanan kamu dengan cerita ini berkurang yaa

Daaaan kita sudah sampai di lembaran terakhir update saya hehehe. Semoga kedepannya saya selalu dikasih semangat untuk nulis ya biar ff ini cepat rampung dan ide2 saya yang lain bisa cepat saya tuangkan XD hehehe byeeee minna #plop#


	16. kabut

I'm still alive! I'm still alive~

Selamat malam semuanyaaa XD aaaah saya sedang super duper senang, hahaha masih sangat merasakan euphoria fan meeting bersama bigbang kemarin itu, apakah ada diantara minna-san yang vip juga? :p entahlah karena kebahagiaan yang masih menyelimuti saya chapter ini terasa janggal. Seharusnya menyayat hati tapi saya menulisnya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri -_- jadi maaf jika feels yang kalian tangkap jadi rancu. Huhuhuhu.

Dan bagi kalian yang mengharapkan sweet moment dari kakashi dan sakura ditahan dulu yaaa, saya simpan jauh-jauh untuk chapter ini soalnya XP *kabuuur*

So, enjoy your reading dearest :*

_**Disclaimer : sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya, karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikannya pada saya :( **_

Sakura menggelung tubuhnya dalam pelukan mungil tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah pada headboard ranjangnya yang terasa teramat besar dan dingin baginya sendiri. Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya yang terasa semakin berat, lagi-lagi ponsel Sakura berdering menampilkan nama _hubby _di layarnya. Kali ini seperti berjam-jam sebelumnya Sakura hanya menatapi layar ponsel disampingnya hingga sambungan Kakashi terputus dan menampilkan dua puluh tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dan tiga puluh pesan yang belum dibuka oleh Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan membuka satu persatu pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Semua pesannya bersumber dari satu kontak, yaitu _hubby._

_Sakura, kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? _

Sakura menggeser layarnya kesamping untuk menampilkan pesan selanjutnya.

_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau membuatku cemas Sakura._

Sakura merasa hatinya terhempit,sejak pagi hingga langit sekarang telah berganti warna Sakura tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya membeku, seluruh persendiannya kehilangan pelumasnya. Semuanya begitu gelap, Sakura merasa buntu.

_Aku menyuruh _Naruto_ untuk mengecekmu kerumah, tapi ia bilang rumah nampak sepi tak berpenghuni. Kau kemana Sakura?_

_Jika kau tidak menjawab panggilanku nanti malam aku akan benar-benar terbang kembali ke konoha. Aku tidak main-main Sakura._

_Sakura, aku merindukanmu. Kumohon..._

Dan berbagai pesan yang berisi serupa tentang bagaimana luapan kecemasan Kakashi padanya. Hati Sakura mulai goyah, ingin rasanya Sakura mengangkat setiap panggilan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya maupun membalas pesan-pesan yang Kakashi kirim padanya. Namun hatinya belum siap, Sakura masih belum bisa menemukan cara bagaimana menghilangkan getaran disetiap suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan kalut yang menyelimutinya semenjak kemarin sore, lebih tepatnya semenjak sosok itu kembali hadir di harinya dan berniat memutuskan simpul ikatan Kakashi yang mulai erat.

Beep

Sakura kembali melihat ponselnya yang masih dalam genggamannya, seketika tubuh mungil Sakura kembali bergetar hebat, pupil matanya mengecil menggambarkan ketakutan yang teramat dan Sakura seakan-akan lupa bagaimana cara mengisi paru-parunya dengan pasokan udara.

_Mimpi yang indah Sakura, aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu besok. Selamat malam Sakuraku..._

Pesan dari Sasuke seakan-akan membawa kembali ingatan yang Sakura mati-matian tanamkan dalam otaknya bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi buruk semata. Berbagai kata-kata Sasuke yang terangkai seolah-olah memburunya hingga ke alam bawah sadarnya, bagaimana tatapan Sasuke yang teramat Sakura kenali menyiratkan keseriusan disetiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Sakura tidak bisa lupa bagaimana bulatnya tekad Sasuke untuk mendapatkannya kembali, dan Sakura tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa bagi Sasuke apa yang ia inginkan akan selalu ia dapatkan.

_*flashback*_

"Sakura, ada masalah kecil di pusat dan karena Kakashi tidak ada aku yang memiliki wewenang untuk meluruskannya. Jadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian disini bersama dengan Sasuke-san, mengingat kalian adalah teman sewaktu sekolah dulu itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan? Aku akan meminta Asuma untuk menjemputmu nanti sore." Naruto berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura, Sakura memilin-milin jemarinya berusaha lari dari tatapan intens yang Sasuke berikan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-_san_. Sakura dan aku berhubungan baik sewaktu sekolah dulu, menurutku meninggalkan kami berdua tidak akan menjadi masalah, bukan begitu Sakura?" Sasuke memberikan pesan pada Sakura melalui matanya yang dapat Sakura tangkap dengan baik bahwa Sasuke memintanya untuk menyetujui apapun itu yang Sasuke katakan.

Sakura sangat ingin berkata tidak, memohon pada Naruto untuk membawanya pulang bersamanya. Namun, itu hanya akan mempersulit Naruto. Mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu dan baru kembali ke pusat hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya saja dan itu akan berdampak pada bisnis Kakashi suaminya. Dan menjadi pilihan paling terakhir yang dimiliki Sakura untuk menambah beban pikiran suaminya tersebut.

Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah rambutnya yang terjuntai kedepan.

"Aku yang akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang Naruto-_san_, akan kupastikan bahwa ia selamat dan secara utuh kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk-angguk senang atas kesediaan Sasuke untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang, bagaimanapun Kakashi sudah menitipkan Sakura padanya dan Naruto sangat tidak ingin mendengar omelan dari atasannya itu tentang kelalaiannya menemani Sakura.

"Terimakasih sekali Sasuke-_san_. Aku berhutang banyak padamu, kumohon jaga Sakura. Kakashi sangat protektif terhadap istri kesayangannya ini."

"Tentu saja, dia ditangan yang benar saat ini Naruto-_san_." Sasuke menarik simpul senyum dinginnya yang hanya mampu Sakura artikan. Bagaimana bisa dari setiap perkataan yang Sasuke ucapkan memberikan makna ganda. Dan Sakura yakin makna yang Sakura tangkaplah maksud dari setiap perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Baiklah, jika begitu aku pamit terdahulu. Maaf sekali lagi Sakura."

"Ya. Hati-hati Naruto." Sakura menjawab lemah sambil kedua matanya mengikuti sosok Naruto yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya, hingga hilang sama sekali. Kedua kaki Sakura terpaku dilantai, dibalik punggungnya Sakura tahu pasti bahwa Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam oleh karenanya tak ada niatan sedikitpun bagi Sakura untuk berbalik menghadap Sasuke hingga kedinginan yang mengudara segera lenyap tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang pernah Sakura rasakan dulu namun begitu asing baginya saat ini.

Rengkuhan yang dulu sangat mampu menggetarkan hati Sakura saat ini ternyata masih mampu memberikan efek yang sama pada Sakura namun dalam arti yang berbeda, debaran yang Sakura rasakan bukan lagi debaran penuh cinta menggembirakan namun debaran antisipasi yang seakan-akan menghimpit rongganya dan memutuskan saluran pernafasannya.

"Pada akhirnya kita selalu berakhir berdua Sakura, seperti yang aku janjikan pada Naruto-_san_ dan diriku sendiri. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali pulang, kembali ke tempat kau seharusnya berada dengan utuh atau mungkin bisa aku katakan kembali padaku." Sakura merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat dipucuk kepalanya, Sakura hanya terdiam tak mampu bergeming.

"Aku tidak salah jatuh hati padamu Sakura, kau benar-benar wanita cerdas. Tanpa kukatakan kau sudah mampu menganalisa kedudukanmu saat ini. jalan yang pintar untuk memilih diam dan berhenti mendorongku keluar dari hidupmu Sakura, karena kau sangat tahu bukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini pada Kakashi yang sangat menyayangi perusahaannya ini?"

Melihat Sakura yang tidak bergerak dari peluknya sebuah senyum simpul terlukis diwajah Sasuke.

"Kau ingin aku berikan bocoran informasi Sakura? Mungkin ini akan lebih bisa membantumu menetapkan hati. Kau ingat sepupu dari Hinata, sahabatmu itu. Ia sangat membantuku sekali, ia mau membeli dua puluh persen saham dari Hatake corp mewakilkanku. Seingatku kakakku itachi memiliki sepuluh persen dan aku sendiri lima persen, jadi total saham kepemilikanku dari saham Hatake corp sebesar tiga puluh lima persen. Dan kau tahu bukan, itu sudah sangat cukup mempengaruhi kinerja Hatake corp."

Sakura lembali terbelalak, sulit dipercaya olehnya bahwa Sasuke telah berjalan sejauh ini hanya untuk keinginannya yang elusive. Ia sangat tahu sifat Sasuke yang tidak pernah main-main namun kegilaan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar diluar ambang batas akal Sakura mampu pahami.

Rengkuhan Sasuke semakin erat dirasakan Sakura, sapuan nafas Sasuke di tengkuk Sakura mampu mengantarkan perasaan ngeri menjalar diseluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Kau wanita yang cerdas, aku sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan padaku. Namun, aku ingin menikmati detik-detik kembalinya kau kepelukku Sakura. Bagaimana dengan dua malam? Ah tidak kau lebih cerdas dari itu, besok siang aku akan mendengar deklarasimu untuk kembali padaku." Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya dari Sakura dan memutar tubuh Sakura yang berpeluh dingin untuk menatap wajah pucat pasi milik Sakura.

"Aaah, kau selalu bisa membuatku lupa waktu Sakura. Bagaimana jika kita mulai tour-mu di _Grand_ Hatake impian suamimu itu?" Sasuke menyeringai dan menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya menyusuri setiap inci _Grand_ Hatake.

_*flashback end*_

Sinar mentari merasuki ruangan serba putih tempat dimana terdapat seorang wanita yang sejak kemarin hingga detik ini masih dalam posisi yang sama tak bergerak barang sehelai rambutnya saja. Cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya akhirnya mampu menyadarkan wanita itu dari lamunan panjangnya, perlahan ia gerakkan kakinya yang terlipat untuk menuruni ranjangnya. Semua gerakan tubuhnya terasa kaku dan berat akibat peredaran darah yang tidak lancar dan asupan makanan sebagai sumber tenaga yang tidak ada.

Tubuh wanita yang gemetar itu bergerak terseret menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya sambil bersandar pada setiap dinding disampingnya, rasanya untuk berjalan dengan benar saja terlalu sulit untuk dilakukannya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki wanita itu mendorong pintu kamar mandi yang bergeser tertahan.

Kali ini beban seluruh tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada meja keramik didepannya, tangannya terulur perlahan pada depan sensor keran yang otomatis mengalirkan air jernih. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat wanita itu menampung air dan membawanya menuju mulutnya yang kering. Akibat tangannya yang bergemetar pada akhirnya hanya sebagian air saja yang teralirkan dikerongkongannya, sisanya malah membasahi pakaian depannya.

Setelah susah payah menelan air tadi, wanita itu menatap lurus cermin besar yang berada dihadapannya. Sulit dipercaya bahwa wanita dengan rambut kusut, mata bengkak dan menghitam beserta kulit wajahnya yang pucat pasi adalah wanita yang sama yang ia ingat dua hari terakhir. Wanita yang dengan riangnya melepas kepergian suaminya tercinta pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis.

Wanita yang kali ini ia lihat sudah bukan lagi Sakura yang segar dan merona, namun Sakura yang tengah melayu –menanti kelopak-kelopak bunganya mendarat di tanah yang tandus.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ting nong

Terdengar bunyi bel yang menggema di kediaman Hatake, Sakura yang sudah duduk rapih diruang tamu dengan _dress_ berwarna hitam tidak perlu menghampiri layar monitor untuk melihat siapa sosok yang ada dibalik pintu rumahnya itu. Dengan sekali helaan nafas yang berat Sakura memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya kedepan. Sebuah senyuman tipis segera menyambutnya dibalik pintu jati itu.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu tidak pernah membuatku menunggumu." Sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya serta menuju mobil _jeep_ mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu depan kediaman Hatake. Sakura hanya terdiam ketika pria raven itu membukakan pintu _jeep_nya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk melompat masuk kedalamnya. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah pria itu ketika ia berlari memutar kedepan mobilnya untuk masuk kebelakang kursi kemudi.

"Kau sudah lapar bukan? Bagaimana jika kita makan_ lasagna_ kesukaanmu?" pria itu seakan-akan tidak bisa melihat bagaimana datarnya wajah Sakura disampingnya, bahkan ketika tubuhnya condong ketubuh Sakura untuk memasangkan seat beltpun Sakura tak bergeming.

"Kau tahu, sudah sangat lama sekali aku memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini dapat kembali terjadi dihidupku." Dengan itu pria itu menarik punggung tangan Sakura untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat disana. Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam jemari tangan Sakura, pria itu melajukan _jeep_ mewahnya keluar dari halaman luas kediaman Hatake.

Selama perjalanan didalam _jeep _hanya terdapat pembicaraan satu arah, dimana hanya pihak Sasukelah yang terus mengoceh mengutarakan tentang bagaimana keindahan masa percintaan mereka bahkan hingga bagaimana rencana-rencana yang telah ia gariskan untuk dilaluinya bersama belahan hatinya yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

Dilain sisi Sakura hanyalah menatap lurus jalanan disampingnya dengan pandangan yang kosong, hanya helaan nafasnya yang satu-satulah yang menegaskan bahwa ia ialah makhluk hidup bukanlah sebuah mannequin.

"Setelah kita menikah Sakura, kita akan pindah ke paris. kau akan melanjutkan studimu dalam melukis dan aku akan memperdalam ilmuku mengenai futursitik. Bukankah kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga seni yang utuh dan hebat?" Sasuke terkekeh setelah mengutarakan impiannya bersama wanita yang ia cintai itu, sementara Sakura hanya terdiam hampa.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai. Lucu bukan bagaimana dulu kita selalu kesini dengan menggunakan sepeda tua milikku dan sekarang kita menggunakan mobil mewah?" Sasuke tak membuang waktu untuk segera lompat turun dari mobilnya dan berlari kecil menuju samping mobil lainnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi Sakura. Sakura lagi-lagi hanya mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke, seakan-akan tubuhnya ada disini namun tidak dengan hatinya.

Ketika keduanya masuk kedalam _restaurant _ala eropa seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka, ada yang berbisik iri tentang bagaimana keduanya serasi satu sama lain. Sebagian gadis memuja ketampanan Sasuke yang mutlak sementara pria-pria tak ingin kalah dalam mengutarakan kekaguman mereka atas kejelitaan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura ketika ia melewati meja yang penuh dengan laki-laki seusianya yang sedang terhenti menyantap pesanan mereka karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan Sakura. Seringai tertanam disudut bibir Sasuke ketika melihat wajah-wajah laki-laki itu tertunduk seketika setelah melihat tangannya yang mengalung nyaman dipinggang ramping Sakura.

Akhirnya keduanya tiba di meja pesanan mereka –dekat sebuah jendela kaca. Sasuke dengan sigap menarik bangku untuk Sakura duduk dan mendorongnya perlahan ketika Sakura memposisikan duduknya. Tak lupa Sasuke mengambil serbet diatas meja dan menggelarnya diatas paha Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke barulah mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sakura.

"Ah, rasanya aku tidak bisa lengah sedikitpun padamu Sakura. Kau terlalu mempesona hingga sangat sulit untuk tidak dipandang dengan lama." Sasuke melirik sinis pada sekelompok laki-laki yang masih saja sesekali curi-curi pandang pada Sakura.

"Dan kau dengar tadi, ada yang bilang bahwa kita sangat serasi." Sasuke tersenyum senang, perasaan gembira menyelimutinya seketika.

"Apa kau sudah lapar? Hn, baiklah kita pesan makanan sekarang saja." Dengan itu Sasuke menjetikkan jarinya untuk memanggil waitress yang segera menghampiri mereka. Waitress tadi menyapa hangat keduanya sebelum memberikan buku menu untuk mereka. Sakura tidak ambil pusing untuk membuka buku menunya karena Sasuke sudah memesankan pesanannya terlebih dahulu.

"Dua _lasagna_, dengan satu _lasagna_ berikan ekstra tomat dan satu jus _strawberry_ tanpa gula untuk Sakura dan untukku cukup _lemonade_ saja." Sasuke selesai memberikan pesanan yang biasa mereka pesan setiap kali menjalankan date mereka direstaurant favorit mereka ini. mungkin jika tidak seperti sekarang jalannya Sakura akan sangat bahagia atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan sejak ia menjemputnya didepan kediamannya bersama Kakashi tadi.

Tak pernah selama hubungan keduanya terjalin Sasuke menjemput Sakura kerumahnya, mereka berdua selalu bertemu ditempat yang telah dijanjikan. Sasukepun tidak pernah datang tepat waktu, selalu Sakura yang akan menunggu terlebih dahulu. Sasuke tidak suka ambil pusing berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, atau melakukan sikap-sikap gentleman seperti membukakan pintu baginya ataupun menyiapkan kursi untuk Sakura duduk bahkan memesankan menu sesuai kesukaan Sakura. Ya, semuanya akan terasa sangat indah jika tuhan tidak mempertemukan simpul takdir Sakura dengan Kakashi saat ini.

"Ah, pantas saja rasanya tadi ada yang aneh ketika aku menggenggam tanganmu Sakura." Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan memperhatikan sebuah cincin bertatahkan berlian yang tersemat indah di jari manis milik Sakura.

"Seharusnya ini tidak ada lagi disini." Sasuke berniat menarik keluar cincin itu namun Sakura segera tahan, baru kali ini mata Sakura berpendar hidup selama kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ku –kumohon Sasuke, biarkan aku... sebentar saja. Berikan a –aku kesempatan lebih lama lagi.. kumohon." Sakura menatap nanar pada Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat sepasang mata Sasuke yang menampakkan aura gelap. Tiba-tiba senyuman simpul tertera diwajah Sasuke dan aura menyesakkan itu lenyap seolah-olah memang tidak pernah ada tadi. Sasuke menarik tangannya dari jemari Sakura dan duduk bersandar pada kursi sambil tidak pernah lepas matanya menerobos masuk _emerald_ milik Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu hingga launching _Grand_ Hatake Sakura. Dengan satu syarat, kau harus yang menjadi penanggung jawab _Grand_ Hatake dari saat ini hingga launcingnya nanti. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan calon mantan suamimu itu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang-kencang, menahan seluruh gejolak yang bergumul dihatinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang teramat ia cintai dulu bisa berubah begitu menyakitkan baginya saat ini. Memberikannya waktu lebih lama bersama Kakashi hanya untuk menampilkan kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke sama saja membunuh Kakashi, dan itu berarti membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Makanan kita sudah datang, sebaiknya kau makan banyak Sakura. Kau tahu bukan aku tidak terlalu suka wanita kurus."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sepanjang perjalanannya dari suna hingga konoha Kakashi tidak pernah berhenti menghubungi ponsel istrinya tersebut, namun lagi-lagi voice mail sajalah yang ia dengar. Sakura tidak pernah melupakan ponselnya, baginya ponsel itu merupakan dirinya yang kedua. Dan itulah yang membuat Kakashi sangat khawatir akan keberadaan Sakura. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk mulai menghantui Kakashi, hingga membuat dirinya lupa akan hal-hal penting yang ia kerjakan disuna untuk segera terbang kembali ke konoha menggunakan jet pribadinya.

"Bagaimana ini Asuma? Sakura tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Apa dia sakit? Apa dia mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak ada yang menemukan dirinya. Apa dia –"

" –Kakashi-_san_, percayalah Sakura-_san_ baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Seperti layaknya wanita mereka terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga lupa pada suaminya yang cemas mengkhawatirkannya." Asuma memberikan senyuman penenang pada Kakashi yang duduk dibelakang dari kaca yang tergantung ditengah atap mobil.

"Aku harap saja seperti itu Asuma. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sakura." Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok belakang mobil, nafas berat terlepas dari pernafasannya. Jantungnya berdegup menyakitkan, ingin rasanya perjalanannya menuju ke kediamannya dari bandara hanyalah secepat ia mengejapkan matanya.

Dilain tempat diwaktu yang bersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura telah selesai menikmati santapannya. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang berhasil menghabiskan bersih isi piring didepannya sementara Sakura hanya memainkan garpunya diatas potongan lasagnanya. Bahkan volume jus strawberry disamping kirinyapun tak berubah meski satu millimeter saja.

"Tumben kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu Sakura, biasanya kau malah memesan setengah porsi tambahan." Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, dalam hatinya berkecamuk. Bagaimana bisa sosok dihadapannya ini bertingkah seolah-olah kebersamaan mereka kali ini adalah hal yang wajar, hal yang tidak salah, hal yang seharusnya terjadi. Apa yang ada didalam pikiran Sasuke kali ini benar-benar tak bisa ditebak oleh Sakura, apakah saat ini Sasuke tengah membohongi dirinya sendiri? Menipu nuraninya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah sebuah dosa besar.

"Apa kau ingin ke taman tempat kita biasa menghabiskan waktu kita diakhir pekan dulu?" Sakura masih dalam labirin kosongnya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya kali ini telah berada dalam mobil jeep Sasuke kembali dan tengah terlibat kemacetan kota akibat jam pulang kerja Konoha. Sakura hanya menghela nafas tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke akan tetap membawanya ke tempat yang ia inginkan. Pendapatnya kali ini bukanlah sesuatu yang akan didengar oleh pintu hati Sasuke yang telah tertutup.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau tunggu sebentar disini." Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil _jeep_nya dan keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai melihat keluar jendela dan menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berada di pinggir taman tempat segala kenangan indah bahkan yang tersakit sekalipun bersama Sasuke dulu.

Sekeliling taman telah berubah, dulu terdapat taman kanak-kanak dan sebuah danau besar disana. Namun, saat ini semua itu telah tergantikan dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tengah dalam fase _finishing_. Tanpa sadar, Sakura membuka pintu disampingnya dan melompat turun dari mobil. Perlahan kaki-kakinya yang mungil melangkah membawa dirinya menuju bawah pohon beringin besar yang dulu menjadi tempat favoritnya bertukar diam dengan Sasuke.

"Disaat sekelilingnya telah berubah, mengapa taman ini masih tetap sama?" Sakura menyuarakan apa yang dalam pikirannya dengan pelan, tidak akan menyangka bahwa ada sosok dibelakang tubuhnya yang mendengar kemelutnya tersebut.

"Ada seorang anak muda yang cukup gila membeli sepetak taman ini seharga gedung tiga belas lantai. Pria itu hanya meminta segala hal yang ada ditaman ini haruslah tetap sama, tak peduli bagaimana cepatnya rotasi yang terjadi disekitarnya." Sakura menoleh hanya untuk melihat seorang pria tua dengan raut wajah bijaksana dan sebuah sapu taman digenggaman tangannya.

"Kakek. Kau masih disini?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata harunya dan tersenyum simpul pada kakek yang ia kenali dulu adalah penjaga taman kota ini. Menjadi tugasnyalah untuk menjaga keamanan dan kebersihan taman ini. Tiap akhir pecan kerap kali Sasuke dan Sakura membantu kakek tersebut membersihkan daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya.

"Ya, aku diminta khusus oleh anak muda gila itu untuk tetap disini menjaga taman ini." senyuman khas kakek itu kembali tertampilkan dimata Sakura. Seharian ini saat-saat inilah yang mampu membuat Sakura sejenak melupakan segala masalahnya. Entah darimana kekuatan itu berasal, namun setiap kali melihat senyum tulus sang kakek hati Sakura seakan-akan ikut tenang.

"Dan anak muda gila itu memintaku memberikan ini padamu." Tangan kiri kakek yang tersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya terulur pada Sakura dan menjulurkan sebuah tangkai bunga mawar merah segar pada Sakura. Dengan ragu Sakura mengambilnya dan memandang penuh tanya pada kakek yang memberikannya bunga itu.

"Sama seperti taman ini Sakura, aku akan selalu menjaga cintaku tetap sama untukmu. Meskipun segala keadaan disekitarku telah berubah. Aku akan tetap sama, aku akan tetap aku yang dulu." Sang kakek menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan berjalan perlahan menjauh meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta dimatanya untuk memiliki momen mereka berdua.

Sakura membelalak melihat Sasuke didepannya dengan sorotan penuh cinta dan sebuah senyum yang terlukis sempurna diwajah tampannya.

"Di taman ini, dulu kita memulai kisah indah kita. Tidak sedikit kenangan yang kita miliki di taman ini Sakura, membuatnya tetap sama sangat membantuku untuk menjaga cintaku tetap bersemi, kenanganku tentangmu tetap nyata. Dan di taman inipun kita sempat mengakhiri kisah kita, taman ini menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana suara tawa kita menggema, helaan nafas kita yang teratur ketika kita tertidur dibawah pohon beringin maupun isakan tangis yang tertahan akibat hati yang merana." Sasuke maju perlahan hingga hanya menyisakan jarak dua langkah dengan Sakura. Sasuke menekuk satu kakinya, dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru yang berisikan cincin yang selama ini ia simpan dan tak pernah sempat ia berikan pada Sakura dulu.

"Jadi, ditempat yang sama. Disini. Aku Uchiha Hatake memintamu Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi wanita yang pertama kali aku lihat ketika aku membuka mata dan terakhir kali aku tatap ketika aku akan terbuai sang mimpi, menjadi pelengkap hidupku, menjadi tempat dimana aku seharusnya pulang." Nafas Sakura tertahan ditenggorokan, tangis Sakura seketika pecah. Betapa ironisnya hidupnya sekarang. Saat inilah saat-saat dimana dulu sangat ia nantikan. Detik-detik ketika Sasuke –pria yang dulu ia cintai memintanya secara utuh.

Namun, mata kiri Sakuralah yang mengekspresikan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Tetesan air matanya kali ini ialah sebuah tanda kesedihan bukanlah air mata haru. Karena kali ini hati Sakura telah beralih, dirinya bukan lagi Haruno Sakura, melainkan Hatake Sakura. Dan cinta Sasuke yang teramat besar membuatnya buta dan menelan kenyataan bulat-bulat bahwa Sakuranya tetaplah Sakura yang dulu. Seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke, a –aku.. ki –kita bisa membicarakan ini terlebih dahulu. Ka –kau tahu aku bukanlah Haruno Sakura. Demi tuhan aku telah menjadi Hatake Sakura, aku adalah istri dari Hatake Kakashi. Kau tahu itu, kau yang memulainya sejak awal Sasuke. Kau yang meninggalkanku, dan sekarang kau ingin kita memulainya dari awal? Itu mustahil Sasuke. Semuanya sudah tidak sama lagi, aku bukan lagi Haruno Sakura yang kau kenal dulu. Aku –"

" –kau Haruno Sakura, jika aku bilang kau adalah Haruno Sakura itu berarti kau adalah seorang Haruno sejak lahir hingga sekarang. Dan hanya akulah yang bisa mengubah semua itu, bukan Hatake Sakura. Bukan Hatake! Tapi Uchiha. Sekali lagi, itu adalah Uchiha. Kau akan menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Kenapa? Karena aku yang mengingikannya. Dan kau tahu aku selalu mendapatkan yang aku inginkan bukan?" Sasuke bangun dari tekukan kakinya dan menatap Sakura lurus, kedua tangannya meraih bahu Sakura yang bergetar dan mencengkramnya kencang.

"Kau benar, aku yang memulainya sejak awal. Aku yang mengakhiri hubungan kita dulu, oleh karenanya hanya akulah yang bisa memulainya dari awal lagi. Sejak awal kau terus mengikuti setiap langkahku jadi saat ini seperti kau yang dulu kau lakukan, kau hanya harus mengikuti kemana aku melangkah. Dan langkahku kedepan adalah untuk menjadikanmu seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Sakura."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Olalalalalala~ perlahan tapi pasti yaa kisah ini akan tiba diujungnya hehehehe :D saya sangat tidak sabar untuk menjadikan ff ini ff pertama yang saya tamatkan XD

Nyaris 4 ribu kata, wow sekali buat diri saya yang sangat pemalas ini hehehe. Yaaa, seperti yang diatas saya bilang saya terlalu bahagia ketika menulis chapter ini sehingga mohon maaf #bungkuk2# kalo kalian tidak menangkap hint kesedihan dan kegalauan sakura disini hehehe, entahlah saya membuat sasuke sangat psycho disini huhuhu tapi berasalkan pengalaman sahabat saya sendiri terkadang cinta memang membuat akal pikiran tak berjalan sesuai kapasitasnya. #apapula#

It's time to get all of you some reply for your review :3

BlackDahlia29 : aaaaaaah #bales pukul manja# saya suka banget baca review kamu :3 hehehe seneng banget kalo ada yang suka cerita saya ini #peluk sesek# ini saya udah update, dan sesuai request kamu dua atau tiga chapter kedepan saya akan bikin sesyahdu mungkin ;) terimakasih sudah review yaaa...

Rosachi-hime : yaaa dilanjut dongs, saya kan mau bikin tamat cerita ini :p hehehe yaaa namanya chicken lagi cinta buta hehe perasaan sasuke disini pengen saya jelasin, mungkin kedepannya saya tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk melihat segalanya dari sudut pandang sasuke XD.

Sabaku no tiya : aaaah serius kamu lagi sadar waktu ngasih review ke saya #loncat2 girang# maaf yaaa buat shipper sasuke saya membuat dia di cerita saya sangat menyebalkan :') tapi ya untuk kebutuhan cerita harus ada yang dikorbankan #HAHAHAHA jahat# ini sudah lanjuttttttt #teriak pake speaker dangdutan# XD

aikuromi : aaaah maafin saya yaaa, kayaknya saya bikin kamu nangis kali ini karena sasuke bener2 gangguin kakasaku :') yaaaa mereka semua disini saya bikin jadi raisa –serba salah hahahaha. Masalah sakura hamil? Tunggu tanggal mainnya :p makasih udah review yaaa aikuromi-chaaan

puihyuuchan : hahahah saya baru tau sasuke ada taringnya, XD semogaaa ya, ayo kita berdoa bersama untuk kelangsungan kakasaku kita tercinta #sujud2# ini sudah update puihyuuchan :D semoga kamu sukaaaa ya ^^

GraceTheo : haaai grace-san gausah pake senpai saya tidak enak hati membacanya, saya belum sampai sehebat itu soalnya ^^ waduuuh kok bisa lupaaa grace-san? Kamu sama pikunnya dengan saya ternyata hahaha, untungnya id saya yang ini saya simpan di note hp XD . ayo cepat selesaikan! Saya ga sabar buat bacanyaaa :D semoga kamu dikasih kelancaran dalam mempublikasikan karya kamu yaa grace-san amiiin :3 . yaaa, hati pink saya buat kakasaku sulit dikendalikan kemarin itu -_- rasanya tidak tega mengakhiri kemesraan mereka maaf ya jadi monothon :') kalo chapter ini gimana? #blink2

athe hatake : aaaah kamu terlalu memuji saya athe-san #malu2 guling2# sedikit menyakiti mungkin iyaaaa, tapi akan mendapatkan balasan yang semanis gula tentunyaaa :3 hehehehe tunggu sajaaa yaaa ^^ terimakasih sudah mereview~

corn flakes : sudaaaah dilanjut :D review lagi juga boleeeh #kedip2

ocha chan : ini sudah cepat diupdate #hosh hosh# cepat2 review lagi #lari2## hehehe

Sambel Terasi ABC : ya seingat saya sejak lahir sampai sekarang saya wanita XD hahahahaha waduuh kalo lemon jadi pondasi sulit rasanya, karena saya tidak terlalu ahli dalam hal itu _ tapi sedikit bocoran nih habis ff saya yang ini saya berniat membuat ff baru yang sedikit fluffy dan mungkin akan saya selipkan lime disana :p yaaaa, terlalu sampe bikin saya mupeng sama kemesraan mereka di chapter kemarin #guling2# tidaaaaaaaaaak, dia mau memadu kita berdua lebih tepatnya hahahaha #nangis berjamaah# ini sudah updateeeeee :D

nadya Harvard : iyaaaaa nadya, saya janjikan kakasaku :D hehehehe

Kakashi : kakashiiiii, maafkan saya menyakitimu saat ini, percayalah ini hanyalah batu kerikil dari panjangnya jalan yang akan kita lalui didepan nanti #gila sendiri# hehehe ini sudah di update kakashi-san, maaf ya di chapter ini kamu nongolnya sedikit XD marahin noh sasuke yang ambil lapak kamu hahahaha.

E.S Hatake : huaaaa maafkan saya yang seenak2nya meng-OOC kan kakashi T_T

SoraYa UeHara : Hellow juga :D iyaaaa, alurnya seperti itu ^^ masalah kontak fisik ada atau tidak dengan sasuke saya bikin sewajar mungkin hehehe. Agak agak agak... sakit yaaa :p hehehe. Ini sudah saya update yaaa soraya-san :D

Selesai sudaaah #pyuuuh# tapi saya sangat menikmati melakukan perbincangan secara tidak langsung dengan kalian lewat review ini :D hehehe

Sudah sampai diakhir ujung pertemuan kita kali ini XD salam sweet selalu #apadeeeh# hahahaha bye bye! ^^


	17. merapuh

Selamat malaaaaam~

Hallo hollaa. Saya kembali lagi *lempar serbuk kebahagiaan*

Maaf baru bisa mengupdate ff saya ini, minggu kemarin saya sibuk bantu adik saya yang masih SD untuk belajar menghadapi UN, huh hah huh hah...

Yaaa, saya disini hanya mengingatkan minna untuk menyiapkan tissue, sapu tangan, atau apapun itu untuk menyeka air mata kalian karena kakashi saya buat sangat mengharu biru disini :") hahahah enjoy reading dearest :*

_**Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine, #walau ngarepnya bisa jadi milik saya **___

Tiga berlalu setelah Kakashi kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya ke Suna, segalanya terasa janggal. Sejak kepulangannya hingga saat ini Sakura seakan-akan menghindarinya. Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan penuh khawatir dari Kakashi barang sekali saja, alasannya ialah Sakura lelah dan tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk terlibat pembicaraan akan hal itu. Kakashi berusaha mengerti, memahami meski rasa ingin tahunya yang sangat besar akan alasan perubahan drastis dari tingkah laku istrinya tersebut.

Seperti pagi ini, tiga pagi telah berlalu tanpa kecupan mesra di kening Kakashi yang menjemputnya dari alam mimpi. Kali ini, cukup sinar matahari yang menyadarkannya dari alam gelapnya.

Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan yang segera disambut dengan sirat mentari pagi merasuk dari sela-sela jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, Kakashi menggerakkan tangannya kesamping mencoba meraih tubuh mungil yang selalu ada disampingnya disetiap kicauan burung pagi berbicara.

Kali ini, hanya kehampaan yang ia dapat. Bagian kasur itu terasa dingin seakan-akan berbicara pada Kakashi bahwa sejak semalam memang sosok itu tidak ada disana –tidak pernah ada.

Kakashi beranjak bangun, berusaha mengesampingkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya dan menuju ke toilet untuk bersiap-siap melaksanakan aktivitas rutinnya pergi ke kantor. Kakashi melihat bayangannya dicermin untuk mendapati kantung matanya yang bergelantung dan raut wajahnya yang pasi. Kakashi mendesah, berusaha melepaskan dari segala sesak yang ia rasa dan segera berlalu berharap kucuran air dari _shower_ mampu melenyapkan perasaan yang menghimpit hatinya tersebut.

Kakashi membuka pintu kamar mandi dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang masih menyisakan uap akibat aliran air panas dari _shower_ yang Kakashi kenakan untuk mandi tadi, dengan hanya berlilitkan handuk putih dipinggang dan tetesan air yang masih merembes dari ujung rambutnya Kakashi melirik pada kasur _king size_-nya yang sudah tersedia sepasang jas dan celana bahan yang akan ia kenakan hari ini.

Kakashi tersenyum, setidaknya Sakura masih menyiapkan kebutuhannya setiap hari. Berusaha mengingkari dalam hati bahwa Sakura masih bersamanya, masih ada disampingnya. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia tahu, bahwa Sakura perlahan tapi pasti mulai meninggalkannya.

_*flashback_

"Naruto, ada yang aneh tentang Sakura. Sejak kepulanganku kemarin malam Sakura tidak berbicara sedikitpun padaku." Kakashi duduk dengan gusar dibalik meja kerjanya, pagi ini keadaannya sedikit kusut dengan dasi yang ia kendurkan, jas yang tersanding dibelakang jok sofanya dan lengan kemeja yang ia gulung hingga ke siku.

"Seingatku ia baik-baik saja kemarin ketika bersamaku melihat _Grand_ Hatake dan bertemu dengan Sasuke-_san_, ini adalah laporan keuangan periode tiga tahun ini. aku sudah mengecek keseimbangan aktiva dan pasiva perusahaan kita. Semua aman Kakashi, kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya disini." Naruto menaruh dokumen diatas meja Kakashi dan menunjuk ke kolom dimana Kakashi harus memberikan persetujuannya. Naruto melihat Kakashi heran akibat perilaku Kakashi yang seakan-akan membeku.

"Kau bilang apa, Naruto?"

"Ini adalah laporan –"

" –bukan yang itu! Sebelumnya."

"Ah, itu... Sakura baik-baik saja kemarin ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke-_san_. Ah ya, aku nyaris lupa bilang padamu, bahwa selama ini sebenarnya yang mendesain segala _furniture_ _Grand_ Hatake adalah adiknya dari Itachi-san yang bernama Sasuke." Naruto memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang sangat kontras dengan kebisuan Kakashi yang tak kunjung cair.

"Sasuke...?" Kakashi menatap cemas meminta penjelasan pada Naruto, seketika perasaan takut menyelimuti hatinya. perasaan tidak menyenangkan menguasai perutnya, bagaimana jika Sasuke yang dimaksud Naruto ialah Sasuke yang berada dipikirannya, Sasuke cinta lalu Sakura.

"Ya Sasuke-_san_, dan kau tahu dunia itu sangat sempit! Ternyata Sasuke-_san_ itu adalah teman sekolah istrimu dulu, pantas saja mereka terlihat tidak canggung kemarin." Dari sekian banyak peluang, mengapa Tuhan memilih jalan yang berliku untuk dilalui Kakashi.

_*flashback end_

Kakashi selesai mengenakan kemejanya setelah mengancingkan satu persatu kancingnya. Tak lama pintu dibelakangnya terbuka menampilkan sosok candunya dengan _sundress_ berwarna kuning cerah yang memeluk tubuh rampingnya, Kakashi menghadiahkan sebuah senyum tulus yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Sakura yang segera mengambil dasi berwarna biru terang dari atas kasur dan menghampiri Kakashi.

Dengan gerakan halus Sakura menyampirkan dasi di tengkuk Kakashi, tanpa melihat Kakashi dan hanya fokus pada simpul yang ia buat Sakura melakukannya dalam diam. Kakashi meletakkan kedua tangannya dilekukan pinggang Sakura, Sakura sedikit berjingjit untuk menyelipkan dasi pada kerah kemeja Kakashi. Kakashi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merasakan kembali bibir plum milik Sakura yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan, namun seperti perkiraannya ketika jarak yang tersisa hanyalah sebatas hidung mancung keduanya Sakura berdalih, menghindari Kakashi dengan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

Kakashi menahan rasa kecewanya dan hanya merapatkan rengkuhannya dipinggang Sakura, keduanya terdiam menikmati harum masing-masing. Ah, setidaknya hanya itulah yang Kakashi lakukan. menyerapi sari Sakura selama yang ia bisa. Sakura mendorong tubuh Kakashi untuk memberikan keduanya jarak, tanpa melihat ke mata Kakashi, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berujar dingin.

"Buburmu sudah siap, aku ada janji meeting bersama Sasuke, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan."

Sakit.

Ketika melihat sosok yang teramat kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati berlalu meninggalkanmu tanpa ragu.

_Right from the start, you were a thief_

_You stole my heart, and I your willing victim_

Dalam ingatan Kakashi masih sangat jelas bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura, bagaimana sosok itu mampu menghentikan perputaran waktu yang berotasi cepat disekelilingnya ketika sepasang mata itu menatap penuh harap dari sebuah pintu kedai tempat dimana Kakashi biasa menghabiskan malam untuk mengenang cinta lamanya –Anko.

Ketika mata itu beralih setelah melihat bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa yang ia nantikan Kakashi meraba jantungnya yang berdetak dengan gila. ingatannya akan perkataan Anko tiba-tiba hadir dan bergaung dalam benak Kakashi.

"_Ketika kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis dan jantungmu berdebar kencang dan seakan-akan kau lupa bumi tempatmu berpijak. Maka saat itulah cinta telah kembali menyapamu Kakashi, dan kumohon jangan mengulang kesalahanmu untuk menunda meraihnya."_

Kakashi melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, genap empat jam sudah gadis pink itu menunggu. Dan Kakashi meraih cangkir _Americano coffee_-nya yang ke empat untuk menghabiskan seluruh isinya sebelum ia beranjak menghampiri gadis yang terlihat menaruh ponselnya dengan cukup keras diatas mejanya.

Sepertinya lagi-lagi panggilannya tak diindahkan oleh siapapun itu yang sedang ia tunggu.

"Permisi, apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" dan dengan itu, Kakashi memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktunya dalam menyambut cintanya yang baru. Karena seperti keindahan bunga Sakura yang selalu mampu mencuri perhatian setiap mata yang menatapnya, sejak awal Sakura Haruno menjadi pencuri hati seorang Hatake Kakashi yang dengan suka rela memberikan hatinya secara cuma-cuma tanpa harga yang berarti.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya memeriksa puluhan dokumen yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya, tiga hari ini Kakashi sulit memfokuskan perhatiannya pada setiap _schedule_ yang diatur oleh Naruto maupun file-file yang butuh ia koreksi ulang.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menghubungi Sakura. Lima menit saja, mengerti?" Naruto mendesah pelan sambil menutup map yang isinya sudah tiga kali diminta Kakashi untuk disampaikan ulang.

"Terimakasih Naruto!" Kakashi tertawa kecil dan seperti anak kecil meminta gulali, Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya meminta ponselnya dari kantung Naruto. Sejak kemarin Naruto memberlakukan kebijakan tidak ada ponsel selama kerja bagi Kakashi, hal itu harus dilakukan oleh Naruto untuk menghentikan kegilaan Kakashi yang nyaris setiap detiknya mendial nomer ponsel Sakura.

Tuut.. tuut..

Tiga kali nada tunggu Sakura tak kunjung menjawab bahkan hingga sambungan terputus suara Sakura tak mampu ditangkap oleh telinga Kakashi.

"Sekali lagi?" Kakashi mengacungkan telunjuknya dan memelas pada Naruto yang hanya mengangguk lemah.

Tuut.. tuut,.

"Ya?" Kakashi nyaris melonjak gembira ketika akhirnya Sakura menjawab panggilannya. Perasaannya melebihi euphoria memenangkan tender bernilai ratusan juta yen. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi untuk memberikan waktu pada bosnya tersebut.

"Kau dimana Sakura?" tak dapat tersembunyikan perasaan meluap-luap dari Kakashi meski hanya mendengarkan tarikan nafas pelan dari wanita yang ia cintai itu.

"Masih di _Grand _Hatake." Sakura menjawab datar, dari sudut matanya Sakura melihat Sasuke tak melepaskannya dari pandangannya barang sedetik saja. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri yang menyuruh Sakura untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Kakashi tersebut, Sakura sangat tahu Sasuke sangat ingin menyiksa Kakashi lebih dalam lagi.

"Bagaimana meetingmu tadi pagi? Sudah sejauh apa persiapan _Launching Grand_ Hatake?" baik Sakura dan Kakashi sama-sama tahu, pembicaraan ini hanyalah penipuan untuk diri Kakashi. Semacam pembenaran bahwa apa yang Sakura lakukan saat ini ialah mempersiapkan peresmian _Grand_ Hatake, hubungan Sakura dan mantan kekasihnya Sasuke hanyalah sebatas bisnis belaka, bahwa pernyataan dunia sempit adalah benar adanya dengan Sasuke menjadi designer dari setiap _furniture_ yang dibutuhkan Kakashi tanpa ada maksud lain dibaliknya.

Segalanya hanyalah pelindung kasat mata yang Kakashi pasang untuk hatinya yang merapuh, penolakan segala fakta yang didapat dari investigasi yang dilakukan Naruto selama tiga hari belakangan ini yang menuntunnya pada sebuah asumsi bahwa Sakura berniat meninggalkannya untuk kembali pada Sasuke –cinta lamanya.

"Semua baik-baik saja."

Betapa Kakashi harapkan sepenuh hati bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, dirinya dan Sakura baik-baik saja, hubungan keduanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau ingin makan siang bersama?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Kakashi, aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menemaninya _hunting_ bahan baku untuk etalase dilantai dua belas." Kakashi menelan secara utuh kekecewaannya, menambah koleksi penolakan secara halus yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, jangan telat makan, hn?"

"Ya, Sasuke tidak pernah lupa memberikanku makanan, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sasuke,Sasuke dan Sasuke. Bisakah Sakura tidak sejelas itu menunjukkan pergerakan hatinya? tidak dapatkah Sakura menyimpan nama itu jauh-jauh dari pendengaran Kakashi? Tidak tahukan dia setiap kali bibir mungilnya mengumandangkan nama Sasuke secara manis hati Kakashi bagai teriris? Setiap kali nama itu yang menjadi alasan ketidakbisaan Kakashi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sakura seolah-olah menaburkan garam dari setiap torehan luka yang telah ada.

"Kakashi sudah dulu ya, Sasuke membutuhkanku memlih warna untuk tirai." Kakashi hanya mengangguk lemah seolah-olah Sakura disampingnya dan mungkin bila benar Sakura ada disampingnya saat ini Sakura dapat melihat bahwa air mata berhasil lolos dari kelopak mata Kakashi.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, kau tahu itu?" bibir Sakura tergetar, sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan tangisnya pecah. Ia tak bisa memperlihatkan Sasuke betapa lemahnya saat ini, ia harus kuat setidaknya dengan itulah ia bisa melindungi orang yang ia cintai saat ini. meskipun caranya tidak selalu indah dan terkadang menyisakan perih.

"Dah Kakashi." Dengan itu Kakashi hanya mendengarkan nada terputus dari ponselnya, pertahanannya lebur seketika akibat kenyataan yang menabraknya keras. Bahwa Sakura tidak hanya mengakhiri sambungannya melainkan secara tersirat memutuskan hubungan yang mereka berdua bangun –hubungan yang masih menata pondasi, sangat jauh dari kata sempurna.

Salahnya membiarkan Sakura melihat seluruh wajah aslinya, menampakkan sisi lemahnya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun itu. Membiarkan Sakura masuk terlalu dalam kehatinya, memberikannya kesempatan penuh untuk merasuki pikirannya dan membuat Sakura memiliki kendali atas setiap kinerja sel hidupnya.

_I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty _

_And with every touch you fixed them._

Xoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi melihat kembali jam di dinding ruang tamunya yang serba putih. Jam pendek menunjukkan angka sepuluh yang menambah kecemasan Kakashi pada Sakura yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya jua. Berulang kali Kakashi mendial nomer ponsel Sakura hanya untuk mendapati _voice mail_ yang menyapanya. Kakashi meraih kunci mobilnya untuk segera mencari kemanapun sosok Sakura berada namun gagal ketika terdengar deru mesin mobil di perkarangan rumahnya.

Dari balik tirai Kakashi mengintip melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya tengah malam, meskipun sudah memprediksi bahwa mobil itu adalah jeep mewah Sasuke yang mengantarkan Sakura pulang. namun ketika melihatnya secara nyata sakit itu tak bisa dihindari. Tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya waktu itu, ketika Sakura memintanya menyerahkan tanggung jawab _launching Grand_ Hatake padanya menjadi titik balik hubungannya pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

Kakashi segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamunya akibat tidak mampu melihat lebih jauh ketika tangan lembut yang biasa menggenggamnya halus terletak nyaman dalam genggaman pria lain didepan matanya sendiri. Rasanya terlalu menusuk, terlalu mencabik dan meleburkan hatinya.

Kakashi menidurkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang terasa lebih besar belakangan ini, menanti derap langkah Sakura yang kian mendekat seiring dengan benturan ngilu di rongga hatinya. ketika terdengar bunyi pintu terdorong tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya yang membelakangi pintu Kakashi berujar.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua seperti ini." Kakashi membiarkan hening mengudara, samar-samar terdengar suara nafas yang tertahan dari sosok dibelakangnya. Kakashi memejamkan matanya lelah, semuanya terasa meletihkan, meremukkan hingga bagian terdalam tubuhnya.

"Seingatku semuanya baik-baik saja, kau dan aku... kita baik-baik saja." Jeda kembali terjadi, Kakashi perlahan mengubah posisi berbaringnya untuk menghadap sososk yang dalam kegelapanpun masih terlukis indah di matanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sakura? Ada apa dengan kita?" cinta itu menyakitkan –selalu menyakitkan. Semakin dalam cinta, semakin perih tertorehkan. Dikala Kakashi percaya bahwa akan selalu ada kesempatan baginya untuk bahagia mengapa pada saat yang sama kesempatan itu terenggut darinya. Pada waktu bersama Anko mautlah yang melepaskan ikatan keduanya, saat ini apakah Sasuke kata lain dari maut itu sendiri? Atau memang sejak awal tidak pernah ada ikatan yang terjalin antara dirinya dan bunga cintanya –Sakura.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine._

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hujan deras ditemani dengan suara petir yang sahut menyahut dan cahaya yang menyilaukan menyadarkan Kakashi dari tidurnya yang memang tidak lelap. Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama bagi penglihatan Kakashi untuk beradaptasi dengan minimnya cahaya yang ada, kebiasaan baginya dan Sakura untuk tertidur tanpa penerangan yang berlebihan.

Suara petir yang menggelegar mengingatkan Kakashi bahwa Sakura takut akan petir. Setiap malam seperti ini Sakura akan menggelung lebih erat disisinya dan dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar Sakura terisak. Refleks Kakashi menggapai sisi ranjangnya untuk berniat menarik Sakura kedalam rengkuhannya.

Kosong.

Sosok itu tidak ada disana, di sebelahnya tidak ada lagi dengkuran lembut dari wanita yang ia cintai.

Tak membuang waktu Kakashi segera terbangun dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar tak menghiraukan kepalanya yang terasa berputar akibat pergerakan yang tiba-tiba. Kakashi tahu pasti kemana langkah kakinya harus membawanya.

Dengan sekali hentakan Kakashi membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan perasaan sedikit lega menyelimutinya ketika melihat sosok yang selalu dapat ia lihat namun keberadaannya ia rindukan ada disana, terduduk dengan kepala tersandar diatas lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

Tubuh Sakura tersentak pelan ketika kilatan petir dan suaranya yang bergemuruh menggetarkan kaca-kaca jendela besar diruang kerja Kakashi. Sejak keputusannya mempercayakan _Launching Grand_ Hatake pada Sakura, Kakashi selalu menemukan Sakura tertidur diruang kerjanya. Seolah-olah dengan alasan lembur untuk mematangkan konsep acara _launching_ tersebut Sakura menciptakan jarak sedikit demi sedikit dengan Kakashi.

Dan lagi-lagi Kakashi tak dapat melarangnya, baginya saat ini Sakura tidak meninggalkannya seketika saja sudah lebih baik. Keberadaan Sakura dalam jangkauannya kali ini saja terasa sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kakashi berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang tertidur lelap meski dengan posisi tidak nyaman, Kakashi berjongkok disamping kursi yang diduduki Sakura, menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh menutupi sebagian wajah ayu milik Sakura.

Kilat petir diluar sana justru membantu Kakashi untuk menikmati keindahan rupa dari istri tercintanya itu, sebuah senyum terlukis dikedua bibir Kakashi mengingat bagaimana kebahagiaan dapat diberikan dengan mudah oleh sosok didepannya hanya dengan membiarkan Kakashi menikmati dirinya dalam diam.

Tubuh Sakura tersentak perlahan ketika sahutan petir bergema, Kakashi menepuk punggung Sakura pelan menenangkannya dari ketakutan yang melanda Sakura. Kakashi tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

Sejak kapan ada jarak sejelas ini antaranya dengan Sakura, menyesali diamnya selama ini malah mempertegas pemisah antara keduanya. Ingatannya akan kehangatan Sakura dalam rengkuhannya masihlah terasa nyata namun mengapa kali ini terasa hampa. Meski sosok Sakura ada dihadapannya namun mengapa masih terasa kosong.

_You used to lie so close to me, theres nothing more than empty sheets between our love._

"Lepaskan aku, kumohon..."

Tangan Kakashi sektika terhenti diudara, berhenti maskud hati untuk meraih tubuh Sakura kedalam rengkuhannya ketika disela sambutan kilat diluar sana suara parau Sakura tertangkap indranya.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep_

_Things you never say to me, tell me that you had enough of our love._

"Berikan aku penjelasan Sakura, bahwa masih ada aku dihatimu.. meski sedikit.. aku ada dihatimu. Kita.. aku dan kau masih bisa bersama. Kumohon... kau bisa belajar mencitaiku.. aku akan menunggu... kita masih ada kesempatan Sakura, hn?" dengan itu Kakashi mendaratkan ciuman lembut dibibir Sakura yang merekah, berusaha menyampaikan setiap rindu yang memuncak, seluruh sakit yang tertera, dan segenap cinta yang masih membara.

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again._

Xoxoxoxoxo

Bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimanaaaa? Hahah lebaynyaa~.

Yeeep! Lagu yang saya pakai di chapter ini adalah lagunya teteh pink just give me a reason. Aaah I'm so inlove with that song, so beautifully written ^^... hehehe ya saya rasa cukup mewakilkan perasaan kakashi di chapter ini :")

Dan buat kalian yang mau mencaci maki saudaraku sakura bisa ditahan dulu mungkin sampai minggu depan? :p saya akan mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya mengapa doski setega itu sama cokiber (read : cowo kita bersama) kakashi heheheehe :D

Saatnya balas review~ syalalalala

(maaf ya besar kecil ataupun pengetikan namanya ga bener, saya ketik manual soalnya :p)

Mufylin : salam kenal juga mufylin ^^. Yaaaa, seperti kata saya diatas next chapter saya akan menjelaskan dari segi pandang sakura dimohon bersabar yaaa~ hihihihi ini update-annya...

Blood winter: pastinyaaa kakasaku akhirnyaa :D saya pastikan itu hehehe. Kamu mau? Boleh-boleh ambil aja sasukenyaa hahaha *dibakar fans sasuke* ganbatte! ^^

Lovelychrysant : waduuuh mbae semangatmu membara sekali, hihihi tenang yaa chrysant *kipas-kipas* saya tidak akan membiarkan kakashi menderita lebih lama, dan seluruh karakter diff saya bakal happy ending kok ^^ diikuti saja ya alurnyaa hehehe kakashi junior? Pasti ada! :D

Puihyuuchan : yaaa, saku lemah sekali ya di chapter kemarin huhuhu saya juga gereget *digetok sakura* waduh sasuke banyak yang mau dijadiin istri nih sama kamu, kayak eyang makmur aja *eh* hehehe ini sudah update puihyuuchan, makasih yaa selalu review :*

ES Hatake : tidaaaaak, tidak mungkin sakura berpoliandri, mending buat saya satu *ngelus dada* hahahaha yaa saya juga suka seluruh karakter di naruto :D jadi saya pastikan tidak akan ada yang menderita di ff saya ini, demi tuhan! *kemakan infotainment -_-*

Rosachi-hime : kalo yang sekarang kasian juga ga kakashinya? *lebih kasian!* hahaha sasuke langsung masuk kulkas noh nyelamatin tomat-tomatnya dari kamu :p gaaa kok, ga akan sasusaku ntar ayang kakashinya sediih hehehe :D

Nadya Harvard : saku hamil dua atau tiga chapter lagi deh nadya, soalnya itu sudah mendekati ending soalnya ^^ ah seneng banget setiap chapter bisa melihat review kamu

Sabaku no tiya : yaaaa! Demi tuhan *infotainment lagi -_-* saya liat ayangmu. Hahaha saya bela-belain sampe nginep di parkiran buat liat mereka padahal ayang saya lagi konser di jepang :') waaah puas banget deh kalo kamu dating liat ayangmu joget bebek hahaha dia ekspresif sekali sebelum insiden itu terjadi *mendadak suram* asiiiik ketemu vip lainnya, ntar GD nonton kaaaan? *bling bling*

Yaaaa, di chapter ini abang sasu ga muncul tapi akang kakashi udah kaya mau ngiris nadi :') haha *ngerut lemak kaya gaho* ini sudah next! :D *joget gentleman*

Ocha chan : yaaa, sakura masih setia kok. Kakashi selalu dihati deh pokoknya heheh ini update-annya semoga kamu suka ^^

Soraya uehara : yaaaa! Aku ikut dan dengan bangga menjadi orang ke 140 yang bisa masuk *kipas-kipas pake kipas kakaotalk* hahaha pamer banget -_- aaah, kamu kenapa ga ikut? Itu seru banget! Mereka nyanyi 4 lagu woooow fantastic baby~ *dance dance* ... chap ini gimana? Makin sakit hatikan? *wink wink*

Guest : buat siapapun kamu disana jangan bersedih, *kasih tisuue* hahahahaha :D

Rieki kikkawa : jangan bungkuk-bungkuk rieki-chan~ aku merasa ga enak nih *jongkok-jongkok* ini sudah lanjutkaaaaaan! :D 

Gracetheo: aduh, makasih ya masukannya grace-chan :D saya suka lupa diri dan terlalu berlebihan memang, haha tapi ya cara penulisan saya memang seperti itu hihihihi. Kamu bisa baca pikiran saya! Saya masukin anko sebagai mantan kakashi yang sudah meninggal ^^ gimana menurut kamu chapter ini? *wink wink*

Pink purple fuchsia : pasti happy ending kok pink, maaf ya lagu kamu saya pakai di chapter ini XD hehehe

Nona risa : yaaa ampun jangan begadang nona ntar jadi mata panda kaya saya *curcol* hahaha. Ini udah di update :D :D

Nate'near'river: saya sangat bahagia senang gembira sekali baca review kamu nate-chan~ *tebar serbuk kebahagiaan* :D yaaa, dulu saya malas sekali untuk mengupdate ff saya ini *sumpel sandal jepit * maafkan sayaaa ya nate *push up-sit up* yaaa, sebisa saya ga akan saya telantarin lagi . Jangankan kamu saya juga gemes pengen narik sasuke ke KUA *eh? Hahahah pasangan terCETAR MEMBAHANA DIKATULISTIWA BUKAN FARTAMORGANA nate! Hahah *lebay XD ini update-annya ^^

Agtharitha : yang sekarang apa kamu makin nyesek *didorong ke kali* hahahaha puncaknya sepertti ini sekarang tinggal kita liat gimana mereka menuruninya XD ini sudah lanjut ^^

Selesaaaaaai~ hahaha disaya sudah jam sepuluh berarti waktu tidur saya sudah datang dan saatnya kita berpisah~ *lambai lambai penuh cinta*

*balik lagi* minta review yaaaaa~ :*


	18. berduri

_**Hola holaaaa**_

_Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ya minna, saya mulai molor mengupdate fic saya ini :") uas sudah didepan mata dan saya merasa akan semakin terlilit hutang janji pada kalian untuk mengupdate jika tidak mengupdate sekarang, hehehe ^^ saya tidak bisa berkata banyak saat ini karena mamah saya mulai curiga saya asik didepan laptop lebih dari dua jam -_- itu pasti bukan belajar soalnya,aaaaah how she know me so well~ hahaha _

_Enjooooy minna, gomenne jika update saya kali ini kurang oke ._

_**Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine, #walau ngarepnya bisa jadi milik saya **___

Mentari pagi bersinar sudah cukup lama namun semakin menebarkan kehangatannya. Embun-embun pagi sisa hujan semalam pun telah kering menguap, dan kicauan burung perlahan mulai tergeser dengan suara deru mesin kendaraan yang melintas dijalan raya.

Sakura masih menggulung tubuhnya kedalam selimut, merasakan lebih lama lagi kenyamanan yang terasa cukup lama tak ia rasakan lagi. Tidak ada lagi jok sofa yang menjadi alas tidurnya yang setiap paginya selalu menyisakan linu di tengkuknya, wangi khas buku-buku yang tersusun rapih kali ini tergantikan dengan wangi mint yang menyeruak masuk ke penciuman Sakura.

Tunggu dulu, wangi mint? Dan kehangatan yang Sakura rasakan kali ini bukan lagi berasal dari rengkuhan selimut tebal yang biasa menemaninya melalui malam beberapa malam belakangan ini, namun tergantikan dengan rengkuhan sebuah tangan hangat yang merapatkan tubuhnya kesebuah dada bidang.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, membiasakan dirinya terhadap intensitas cahaya yang merasuk melalui serat-serat tirai putih. Putih, rasanya itu terlalu familiar, terlalu dikenali dan terlalu nyaman untuknya. Mengingatkan Sakura pada sosok yang selama ini keberadaannya ia hindari namun semakin mendalam tertanam dihatinya.

Kakashi.

Sosok yang mengalungkan tangannya dipinggangnya, sosok yang selama ini diam menyaksikan Sakura perlahan menjauh, menciptakan jarak diantara keduanya. Sosok yang sekarang mulai perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menyuguhkan Sakura betapa perbedaan itu akan menjadi indah jika dipadukan.

"Selamat pagi Sakura, tidurmu nyenyak?" Kakashi semakin menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam rengkuhannya dan tak lupa menghadiahkan Sakura kecupan selamat pagi tepat dibibir Sakura yang mengatup.

"Kakashi, bagaimana bisa aku disini? Seingatku aku tidur –"

" –apa ada yang salah dengan kau tidur dikamar kita?" Kakashi menekankan kata kita diakhir kalimatnya dan mencubit pelan hidung Sakura yang mancung penuh sayang.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku Kakashi. Hanya saja –"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah tentang kita Sakura, karena aku percaya bahwa meskipun kecil –sangat kecil, namun aku ada dihatimu. Dan dengan persentase kecil itu aku akan berjuang, aku akan menjadikannya mungkin meskipun bagimu ini terdengar egois tapi aku tidak peduli. Waktu yang kita habiskan bersama sudah cukup bukti bagiku bahwa kau berusaha menerimaku, aku tidak keberatan jika kau menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasan atau yang lebih kejam lagi dari itu. Selama kau mau ada disampingku, aku akan memberikanmu tempat untuk bernaung, Hingga secara nyata kau memintaku pergi aku tidak akan pernah bergerak dari tempatku berpijak."

"Oleh karenanya Sakura, jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah secara sekaligus. Lukai aku sedalam mungkin buat aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan perih yang kau tera karena hanya dengan itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa melepaskanmu. Kau tidak perlu peduli padaku yang lebur hancur, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus menuju tempat yang kau ingin, dan biarkan aku menatap punggungmu dalam diam dan berharap kau akan kembali padaku. Karena saat ini kau tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku bukankah itu berarti aku boleh mengartikan bahwa kau ingin tinggal, menetap bersamaku?"

Kakashi meraih wajah Sakura dan menariknya untuk memperlihatkan Sakura keseriusan dalam setiap perkataannya, bahwa apa yang ia katakan bukan guyonan semu di pagi hari, namun itu semua adalah seluruh luapan rasa yang selama ini Kakashi tahan dalam-dalam dengan maksud tak ingin melukainya. Yang ternyata baru semalam ia sadari bahwa itu sebuah kesalahan fatal, dan meski terlambat Kakashi berharap tuhan masih berada dipihaknya. Tuhan masih mengijikan keindahan takdirnya kembali menyentuh hidup Kakashi, membiarkannya untuk merasakan kebahagiaan itu sekali lagi saja.

Sakura hanya terdiam, tak mampu berkata tak dapat berbicara. Matanya hanya merefleksikan dirinya yang kali ini bagai butiran Kristal yang bertebar dilantai. berantakan –berjatuhan.

" –aku tidak keberatan untuk terus bergelung manja denganmu seperti ini Sakura, tapi seingatku hari ini general meeting dengan seluruh divisi pelaksanaan launching _Grand_Hatake bukan? Dan sangat tidak sopan jika pemimpin rapatnya terlambat hadir." Dengan sebuah kekehan wajar Kakashi menyelipkan kecupan hangat di bibir Sakura kembali, namun kali ini terasa lebih lama dan penuh perasaan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi menatap Sakura disampingnya, tangan Kakashi meraih jemari Sakura dan meremasnya pelan berusaha menenangkan gemuruh jantung Sakura yang bergejolak. Kakashi sangat tahu bahwa Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang pandai berbicara didepan umum, dan memimpin sebuah rapat besar untuk acara yang besar pula merupakan tantangan terbesar Sakura kali ini. layaknya ombak tinggi yang harus dilalui suffer untuk membuktikan keeksistensiannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Kakashi menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura yang terjuntai menutupi matanya kebalik telinga Sakura, gesture-gesture ringan yang dilakukan Kakashi seperti inilah yang sangat mampu membuat jantung Sakura kembali berdegup kencang seperti genderang perang. Sejak pagi Kakashi selalu berhasil menghangatkan kembali sudut-sudut hati Sakura yang mendingin, seolah-olah Kakashi ingin membawa Sakura kembali menjadi Sakura yang hangat Sakura sebelum keberadaan Sasuke menghancurkan segmentasi hidup mereka berdua.

Kakashi yang kemarin sempat diam bahkan terlihat pasrah atas tingkah Sakura yang menjauh sejujurnya membuat hati Sakura tersayat berkali-kali lipat lebih perih, apakah hanya sebesar itu usaha Kakashi mempertahankannya disisinya. Namun, tak urung dalam hatinya Sakura pun merasa cemas, takut lebih tepatnya atas perubahan sikap Kakashi kali ini. rasanya jika disuruh memilih Sakura lebih baik berada dalam keadaan kemarin dimana hanya dirinya saja yang terluka lebih dalam, meski tidak dipungkiri hati Kakashipun sakit namun tidak akan sesakit kelak jika Sakura benar-benar harus menghempaskannya. Akan lebih baik Kakashi melepaskannya begitu saja, setidaknya itu menjadi pembenaran untuk hati Sakura bahwa dirinya tak memiliki arti lebih untuk Kakashi dan akan lebih mudah baginya untuk meninggalkan Kakashi.

Sekarang, jika Kakashi bersikeras untuk menahannya dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kelam paska kepergiannya apakah Sakura akan sanggup? Bukankah dirinya teramat tahu bagaimana nelangsanya hidup ketika setiap helaan nafas saja mampu mengingatkan dirinya pada cintanya yang telah pergi.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa pergi. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kakashi hidup dalam kalutnya perasaan itu. Tidak boleh. Pria yang ia cintai tidak pantas mengecap neraka dunia itu.

Sakura meremas jemari Kakashi kencang, kepalanya menggeleng pelan mengakibatkan lelehan air mata yang semula tertahan mulai berjatuhan. Kakashi yang merasa sikap Sakura tadi merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaannya semula segera menyuruh Asuma untuk keruangan general meeting akan dilaksanakan dan memberitahukan bahwa rapat diundur sementara dan meminta semua pihak untuk tetap ditempat dan menunggu. Asuma dengan tangkas mengerti dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi berdua saja.

"Sstt, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku ada disampingmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja, jika kau rasa kau tidak sanggup melanjutkannya lagi tak apa, aku akan meminta Naruto yang menanganinya selanjutnya. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu Sakura, kau tahu melihatmu menangis adalah hukuman terberat untukku." Kakashi menyeka air mata Sakura yang seolah-olah tak berhenti mengalir, wajah Sakura sudah memerah dan tangannya tak henti-hentinya meremas tangan Kakashi.

"Hatake –Hatake corp. Apa artinya Hatake corp bagimu?" disela isakannya Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi, Kakashi tersenyum menenangkan Sakura sebelum memberikan jawabannya.

"Ayahku, dia seorang yang pekerja keras meski peluh membasahi bajunya, debu menutupi permukaan kulitnya bahkan tak sedikit luka yang tertera ditubuhnya. namun ayahku tak pernah mengenal kata menyerah, ia terus berusaha untuk mengejar mimpinya. Memasang target untuk ia lampaui setiap harinya, membangun Hatake corp sedikit demi sedikit adalah apa yang ia lakukan detik demi detik selama hidupnya. Hingga Hatake mencapai titik sejauh ini tak pernah lepas dari jerih payahnya."

"Aku bukanlah anak yang bisa dibanggakan olehnya dulu, karena merasa pehatiannya tercurah seluruhnya untuk Hatake corp layakanya bocah yang meminta balon aku terus melakukan kenakalan remaja untuk menarik perhatiannya, perlahan tapi pasti tingkat kenakalanku meningkat membuatnya terlalu banyak pikiran dan mengganggu kesehatannya. Ia sangat menyayangiku, itulah satu-satunya hal yang aku gagal pahami saat itu. Ayahku terkena kanker otak, hal sepenting itu saja tidak ia beritahukan padaku baginya itu hanya akan membuatku khawatir. hingga detik-detik terakhirnya saja aku terus berulah, aku mengantarkannya ke tempat perisitirahatannya dengan tubuh penuh lebam, menurutmu apakah aku pantas dipanggil anak oleh ayah sesempurna ia?"

Selama kebersamaannya dengan Kakashi Sakura tidak pernah melihat Kakashi serapuh itu, Sakura tidak pernah tau betapa bulir sedih itu bisa mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata Kakashi. Sakura meraih wajah Kakashi, mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Kakashi yang terkena lelehan air mata tadi.

Ketika kedua wajah mereka hanya bertaut sebatas kasat mata, Kakashi terpejam sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya yang belum tuntas.

"Jika kau tanya apa arti Hatake corp bagiku Sakura, aku akan menjawab itu penembusan dosaku. Aku tahu itu tidak akan membayar barang sedikit dari segala kesalahan yang kuperbuat dulu, namun dengan menjalankan Hatake corp aku merasa berjalan beriringan dengan ayahku, melaksanakan visi misinya seolah-olah merasakan tangannya merangkulku. Ayahku tidak hanya memberikanku kehidupan yang layak untukku, namun juga sebuah keluarga yang besar. Ratusan ribu jiwa yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada Hatake corp merupakan hadiah terbaik yang ayahku berikan padaku. Membuatku merasa aku tidak pernah sendirian karena akan selalu ada orang yang berdiri dibelakangku. Membuat Hatake corp tetap survive hanyalah satu-satu jalan bagiku untuk dapat bertemu kembali dengan ayahku disurga kelak dengan wajah yang tidak menunduk."

Sakura merengkuh Kakashi kedalam peluknya, mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dibahu Kakashi dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh mint khas Kakashi.

"Aku akan membantumu Kakashi, sebisaku aku akan membantumu untuk menjaga Hatake corp."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Menjadikan launching _Grand_Hatake ini menjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan bagi para tamu adalah satu-satunya tujuanku, dan aku harap semua pihak yang berada disini mampu bersinergi dengan baik untuk mewujudkan mimpi kita bersama. Untuk Hatake corp mari berusaha keras." Dengan itu Sakura mengakhiri presentasinya dan mengclose slide di layar lcd dan seluruh ruangan kembali diterangi lampu.

Seluruh ruangan bergemuruh dengan suara tepuk tangan tanda apresiasi dari seluruh pihak yang hadir dalam general meeting ini, terlihat para tetua dan pemegang saham di Hatake corp mengangguk-angguk menunjukkan kekaguman mereka pada sosok muda istri dari CEO Hatake corp itu, tak sedikit bisik-bisik mereka pula yang tertangkap indra pendengaran seorang pria yang sejak awal rapat hanya memakukan tatapan dinginnya pada sosok wanita berambut merah jambu yang sanga terlihat kontras berusaha menghindari pandangannya.

"Pantas saja Kakashi memilihnya sebagai nyonya Hatake, Sakura sangat mampu mendampingi Kakashi. Perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan kemarinpun jika bisa kukatakan itu adalah perayaan yang terbaik selama Hatake corp berdiri, bukan kau setuju?" terlihat seorang kakek tua yang seluruh rambutnya telah memutih menanyai sosok pria raven yang berusaha mati-matian menahan amarahnya yang memuncak, seluruh perkataan kakek itu malah menyiramkan minyak pada kobaran api yang menyala didadanya. Ketika dirinya telah mencapai limit, sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk mendapati sosok kakaknya yang menggeleng pelan. Sasuke menahan nafasnya kesal dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari seluruh orang didalam ruangan pada sosoknya yang terlihat tidak sopan ketika CEO Hatake corp ingin memulai sambutannya.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan adikku Hatake-san, kondisi perutnya sedang tidak baik sejak tadi pagi." Dengan bungkukkan minta maaf Itcahi melempar senyum ke seluruh ruangan, Kakashi hanya mengangguk memaklumi dan melirik Sakura yang tertunduk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam ruangan itu hanya ketiganya yang tahu alasan sebenarnya Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jadi, aku meminta kalian untuk bekerja bukan layaknya pegawai yang terikat kontrak bisnis namun sebagai sebuah keluarga utuh yang saling bahu-membahu. Mari kita sukseskan launching _Grand _Hatake ini, Karena ini bukanlah lagi perwujudan mimpi dari ayahku, bukan pula sebuah tanda keeksistensian dari seorang Hatake Kakashi. Tapi, sebagai wujud pencapaian dari seluruh jerih payah keluarga Hatake." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda untuk mengakhiri sambutannya yang sontak disambut oleh tepuk tangan riuh seluruh ruangan.

Ketika Sakura masih tenggelam dalam euphoria kekagumannya pada suaminya Naruto tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dan membisikkannya pesan yang dititipkan Itcahi padanya untuk disampaikan pada Sakura.

"Sakura, Itcahi-san meminta kau untuk menemuinya sebentar setelah rapat ini selesai. Katanya ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibicarakannya denganmu. Berdua saja, mengingat katanya kau ingin memberikan kejutan pada Kakashi saat launching nanti." Sakura segera melemparkan pandangan pada sosok Itcahi yang duduk serong kanan dari tempatnya duduk, sosok Itcahi menatapnya penuh arti yang mau tak mau Sakura segera menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti pada Naruto.

"Jangan sampe Kakashi tahu hal ini Naruto."

"Tentu saja, yang kita bicarakan disini adalah kejutan untuknya bukan." Dengan kekehan khasnya Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sakura ketika melihat Kakashi kembali ke tempat duduknya disamping Sakura setelah selesai memberikan salam perpisahan pada seluruh direksinya.

"Sudah jam makan siang, kau ingin sesuatu untuk makan siang kita Sakura?" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menyampingkan tali tasnya dibahunya. Kakashi berniat mengalungkan lengannya dipinggang Sakura namun dihentikan Sakura ketika melihat sososk Itcahi melewati mereka dan menatap sekilas pada Sakura sebelum membungkuk pamit pada Kakashi.

"Ada yang harus aku urus terlebih dahulu dengan divisi acara launching besok Kakashi, ada beberapa hal yang kurasa belum sempurna. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau makan bersama dengan Naruto? Aku akan segera menyusul ketika telah selesai." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika keduanya telah sampai didepan hall dan menanti Asuma untuk menjemput mereka, Kakashi tampak terlihat berpikir namun segera ditarik oleh Naruto yang segera mengerti signal yang dikirimkan oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, biarkan Sakura mengurus kepentingannya dulu. Lagipula apa kau tidak mau makan bersama dengan teman lamamu ini?" Naruto menenggerkan tangannya dibahu Kakashi dan terkekeh nyaring.

"Selama ini nyaris setiap hari aku makan siang bersama denganmu Naruto! Aku ingin makan siang bersama dengan istriku sekarang." Kakashi merajuk layaknya anak kecil, Sakura tersenyum simpul dan meraih tangan Kakashi lalu menggenggamnya hangat.

"Aku janji aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana Kakashi, aku akan menebus siang-siang yang selama ini kau habiskan bersama Naruto, hn?" Kakashi segera mengangguk antusias dan pasrah ketika Naruto menariknya untuk meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kau janji akan datang Sakura, awas jika kau mengingkarinya." Sakura hanya melambai hangat pada Kakashi yang terus bergeliat dalam tarikan Naruto.

"Jangan sampai kau tidak menyisakan makanan untukku Kakashi!" setelah menutup pintu didepannya dan melambai hingga detik terakhir dimana mobil sedan mewah yang membawa Naruto dan Kakashi berlalu hilang.

"Kau menikah dengan bocah, eh? Tak pernah terbayang olehku sosok Kakashi yang tegas dan bertangan dingin itu dapat bertingkah seperti tadi." Perlahan Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok pria yang memiliki sirat seperti cinta lalunya Sasuke namun dengan warna yang lebih dewasa.

"Aku Itcahi, Uchiha Itcahi. Mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak, namun disinilah aku." Itcahi mengulurkan tangannya kedepan menunggu Sakura untuk menyambutnya, dengan ragu Sakura membalas uluran tangan Kakashi dan segera menariknya kembali untuk membenarkan anak rambutnya yang menutupi matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Uchiha-san? Jelas itu bukan mengenai kejutan atau apapun itu yang kau ucapkan pada Naruto. Aku sangat mengetahui betapa keluarga Uchiha sangat pandai menyembunyikan maksud sebenarnya dari setiap perkataan mereka." Sakura berkata dengan nada sinis, ingin rasanya segera menyelesaikan urusannya disini dengan Itcahi dan menyusul Kakashi, kembali pada Kakashi.

"Cukup Itcahi saja untukmu Sakura, Uchiha adalah ayahku." Itcahi kembali memberikan sebuah sinyum simpul,satu yang dapat Sakura tarik kesimpulan oleh sosok dihadapannya ini. ia ramah.

"Baiklah, Itcahi-san. Bisa kita segera masuk ke inti pembicaraan dan melewatkan sesi basa-basi ini?" Itcahi segera mengangguk tanda setuju dan mengarahkan Sakura kedalam mobil sportnya untuk segera menuju ke kedai kopi terdekat.

"Kau ingin minum apa Sakura? Aku merekomendasikan Mocachiato, kedai ini memiliki taste yang unik." Itcahi hanya mengangguk pada pelayan wanita yang menyerahkan buku menu pada Sakura, sepertinya Itcahi sering menghabiskan waktu senggangnya disini melihat betapa seluruh pelayan mengangguk ramah menyambut kedatangannya.

"Aku rasa hazelnut coffee lebih cocok untukku." Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menarik kembali buku tamu dan membawanya berlalu.

"Jadi, untuk apa kita berada disini Itcahi-san?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, kau bukan tipe wanita yang suka memutar, selalu tepat pada sasaran." Itcahi tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan original coffee-nya, dan kembali menatap pada Sakura.

"Aku disini berbicara sebagai seorang kakak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, aku tahu apa yang akan aku pinta padamu adalah hal yang amat egois Sakura. Namun sekali lagi, sebagai seorang kakak yang hanya ingin membahagiakan adiknya aku tidak berbuat apa-apa selain ini Sakura."

Ucapan Itcahi terhenti ketika pelayan tadi mengantarkan pesanan Sakura, dan menanyakan apa ada yang bisa dibantunya lagi. Sakura hanya menggeleng ringan ingin segera pelayan itu menjauh dan mendengarkan lebih lanjut apa yang hendak Itcahi katakan padanya.

"Melihat kebersamaanmu dengan Kakashi tadi aku tahu aku akan menjadi pendosa yang tidak akan terampuni, aku tidak buta Sakura aku tahu bahwa saat ini hatimu telah berpaling seutuhnya pada Kakashi. Dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu akan itu, kau memiliki hak sepenuhnya atas arah hatimu. Dan begitu pula Sasuke."

"Aku tidak akan membahas kesalahan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Namun apa yang terjadi saat ini dan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan itulah yang aku khawatirkan. Sasuke, dia adalah anak yang penuh ambisi aku tahu itu sejak dulu. Ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk mengejar mimpinya adalah harga yang pantas dibayar olehnya. Sasuke tidak pernah takut akan konsekuensi yang akan menghadangnya didepan, tak pernah sekalipun selama hidupnya ia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain."

"Tapi malam itu Sakura, malam setelah kau menikah dengan Kakashi. Sasuke melanggar segala janji yang ia buat, ia bersimpuh dihadapanku, ia memohon –ia mengiba. Ia memintaku untuk membantunya, untuk menghilangkan segala perihnya. Lebih tepatnya untuk membawamu kembali padanya. Dan untuk itu aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Sakura, aku adalah kakak yang lemah, selama hidupku Sasuke tidak pernah meminta apapun padaku dan ketika permintaan itu datang hati lemahku tak mampu menolak. Meski tahu itu dosa, aku melakukannya Sakura. Aku memutuskan akal sehatku dan membiarkannya berjalan semakin jauh. Maafkan aku Sakura, apa yang terjadi sekarang kau boleh menyalahkannya semua padaku, aku memang pantas menanggungnya."

Sakura meremas ujung jemarinya yang mulai memutih, posisi duduknya sejak semula tidak nyaman menjadi semakin tidak nyaman, Sakura tidak menyukai atmosfer ini, terasa berat dan menyesakkan.

"Kau pasti sudah membuat keputusanmu kan Sakura, biar aku tebak pasti jalan yang kau pilih adalah tetap bersama Kakashi, melindunginya dengan segenap daya yang kau punya. Bukankah begitu?" Itcahi menarik cangkir kopinya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kopi hitam pekatnya, perlahan memindahkannya sedikit untuk diresapi oleh indra pengecapnya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika itu semua terjadi?" Itcahi menaruh kembali gelasnya keatas meja dan menatap lurus Sakura.

"Dia akan melempar dirinya sendiri kedalam neraka Sakura, tapi tidak sendirian karena dia akan turut serta menarik Kakashi bersamanya." Tubuh Sakura seketika bergetar, meski tidak tahu pasti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Itcahi Sakura tahu itu bukanlah hal yang baik, itu buruk lebih tepatnya itu hal yang mengerikan.

"Sasuke akan menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi atas laporan pencucian uang melalui pembangunan _Grand_Hatake, dan tentu ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia melakukannya tidak sendirian dengan nominal miliaran US$ akan tidak masuk akal jika tidak ada orang 'besar' dibelakangnya. Dan tentu kau sangat tahu siapa sosok 'besar' yang Sasuke maksudkan itu." Sakura menggeleng pelan, kedua matanya menatap ngeri seolah-olah memohon pada Itcahi untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Itu semua seolah mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin Sakura alami.

"Tentu Sasuke tidak mengatakan ini padamu bukan Sakura? Kau tahu mengapa? Karena sedikit dari sudut hatinya ia masih percaya bahwa kau akan kembali padanya secara sukarela, bahwa dalam hatimu masih ada sedikit ruang yang tersisa untuknya. Jadi kumohon Sakura, sebelum cahaya redup itu benar-benar mati dihati Sasuke tolong selamatakan ia, kembakan cahaya yang menyinarinya dulu. Kembalilah menjadi mataharinya Sakura."

"Sama seperti Sasuke, aku tidak pernah mengiba, aku tidak pernah menekukkan kakiku didepan ayahku sekalipun," Itcahi bangun dan berjalan mengitari meja untuk berdiri disamping Sakura, perlahan Itcahi menekukkan kedua lututnya dan menatap Sakura dengan berkaca-kaca sambil menarik kedua tangan Sakura kedadanya.

" –tapi, aku bisa melakukannya hari ini, aku akan berhutang budi padamu seumur hidupku Sakura. Kumohon, yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Sasuke Sakura, setidaknya dulu ia pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu, ia pernah mengisi hatimu. Dengan mengingat semua itu bisakah kau kembali meraihnya dalam kegelapan? Selamatkan Sasuke Sakura, kumohon selamatkan adikku." Dengan itu sebuah tetesan air mata jatuh diatas punggung tangan Sakura, dan Sakura kembali merasakan bahwa dunia berputar membawanya kembali jatuh ke dasar.

Meski tidak mau, meski tidak mampu Sakura tahu bahwa takdir telah membawanya menempuh jalan yang tak ingin ia lalui. Jalan dimana hanya ia sendiri yang berjalan diatas duri, tersayat dan terluka dan tidak tahu dimana ujung jalan berduri ini.

Bukankah cinta selalu datang bersamaan dengan penderitaan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaaaaaah *guling-guling*

Saya tidak bisa banyak berkata-kata minna, maaf jika terdapat banyak typo ataupun kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya lakukan secara tidak sengaja diatas mengingat Karena saya ngumpet2 ngetik fic ini takut ketawan mamah ga belajar hahahaha, semoga tidak mengurangi kenyamanan minna dalam membca yaaa,

Oh ya, say abaca review2 kalian kemarin! Hahaha sepertinya boneka voodoo milik saya mulai bertebaran sekarang XD maaf yaaa minna, saya mohon minna bersabar lebih lama lagi saat ini, mari menikmati detik-detik puncak fic saya dengan minuman soda ditangan :D hahaha.

Meski saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu saat ini tapi kalian tidak pernah gagal membuat saya bahagia membaca review2 dari kalian, so you know what to do right? *wink wink* ;) jaaaa~


End file.
